Where In The Darkness?
by Katsa101
Summary: The Winchester Family have been hit by a car, Kaylee been shot and tossed off a cliff, things aren't looking great for three best friends. Will things get better? SEQUAL TO WHAT'S IN THE DARKNESS?
1. Chapter 1

**Previously on Supernatural…**

 _"_ _You know, you may have demon blood running through your veins Kaylee but you are still a werewolf and you can still die! Your master wanted me to return you to him alive but I think he will understand if that doesn't happen" Demon John said before shooting Kaylee in the shoulder and laughing as Dean and Sam watched her fall backwards and disappear off the side of the cliff._

 _"_ _No!" Dean shouted tears running down his cheeks as Sam quickly grabbed the Colt and pointed it at Demon John._

 _"_ _You kill me, you kill Daddy" Demon John mocked._

 _"_ _I know" Sam said before shooting him in the leg._

 _"_ _Dean. Dean. Hey. Oh, God. You lost a lot of blood" Sam said running over to Dean but all he could do was cry and mutter Kaylee's name._

 _"_ _Dean!" Sam said shaking him to gain his attention._

 _"_ _Where's Dad?" Dean asked._

 _"_ _He's right here. He's right here, Dean" Sam said pointing to John fallen body._

 _"_ _Go check on him. Go check on him" Dean begged but all he could think off was Kaylee being shot and falling over the cliff._

 _"_ _Sammy! lt's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. Just shoot me. You shoot me. You shoot me in the heart, son. Do it now!" John cried out as Sam pointed the Colt at him._

 _"_ _Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it. I just lost Kaylee, I can't lose him either!" Dean begged._

 _"_ _You gotta hurry. I can't hold onto it much longer. Just shoot me, son. Shoot me! Son, l'm begging you. We can end this, here and now" John begged but Sam couldn't do it. He lowered the Colt and the demon left John's body and disappeared out of the cabin._

 _"_ _Look, just hold on, all right? The hospital's only 10 minutes away" Sam said to Dean as he was in the backseat of his car but he was drifting in and out of consciousness muttering Kaylee's name._

 _"_ _I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this. Killing this demon comes first. Before me, before everything" John said annoyed._

 _"_ _No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We should start over, all right? l mean, we already found the demon once" Sam said before a large truck drove into the side of the car._

…

 **In my time of dying**

Dean sat up in his bed in the hospital and walked out of his room confused.

"Sam? Dad? Anybody?!" Dean called out as he walked down the empty hallways.

"Shadow county, nurses' station. How can I transfer your call? Of course. I transfer your call" A nurse said from the desk as Dean walked down the steps.

"Excuse me. Hi. I, uh... I think I was in a car accident with my... Dad and my brother. I just need to find them" Dean said walking over to the nurse behind the counter but the nurse didn't even notice he was there.

"Hello?" Dean asked clicking his fingers in front of her face before realizing that she couldn't see him. Dean freaked out and hurried through the hallways until he found his room. He froze abruptly when he sat what was inside. Himself, lying in bed with tubes coming out of his mouth. He stood in his room in shock until Sam walked into the room to stare at Dean's body.

"Sammy... You look good... Considering... Man, tell me you can hear me. How's dad? Is he okay? Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something" Dean begged but Sam didn't see him at all.

"Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like" A doctor said walking into the room.

"Oh, thank god" Dean said looking at Sam, who looked down at his brother.

"Doc, what about my brother?" Sam asked softly.

"Well, he sustained serious injury. Blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema" The doctor explained.

"Well, what can we do?" Sam asked.

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up. If, He wakes up" The doctor explained sadly.

"If?" Sam asked worried.

"Screw you, doc I'm waking up!" Dean shouted but no one heard him.

"I have to be honest. Most people with his degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations, son" The doctor explained truthfully.

"Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. I'll be fine. Sam?" Dean asked but Sam ignored him and walked out of Dean's room and down the hall to John's room.

"All right. Here. Give them my insurance" John said handing Sam a health insurance card.

"Elroy Mcgillicuddy?" Sam asked as he sat down and read the card.

"And his two loving sons. So... What else did the doctor say about Dean?" John asked.

"Nothing. Look... If the doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know. I'll find some... Hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him" Sam explained firmly.

"We'll look for someone" John stated.

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

"But, Sam... I don't know if we're gonna find anyone" John tried to explain softly.

"Why not? Kaylee found that faith healer before" Sam explained.

"That was one in a million" John tried to reason.

"So what? We just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?" Sam snapped.

"No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone. But we need to talk about Kaylee for a moment" John said and Sam looked at him shocked.

"Right now? Seriously?" Sam snapped and John gave him a stern look.

"Yes, right now. Did you know what she was?" John asked Sam and Sam glared at him but nodded.

"Yes, I found out about 9 months ago" Sam explained.

"And Dean? He knew as well and he was still…" John started to say but Sam cut him off.

"Still what? In love with her? Yes, Dean knew. He found out about 6 months ago and like you taught him he snapped at her and said some awful things to her making her leave. Then he got hurt and was dying… much like right now… and Kaylee came through for him. Like she always did. She was always there for us even though we weren't there for her. So if you are going to sit here and bad mouth my best friend, Dean's girlfriend, I'd rethink it if I were you" Sam snapped making John both glare and look at him surprised. Dean was leaning against the wall watching the two interact and the moment Kaylee's name was mentioned tears started forming in his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Kaylee…" He whispered softly.

"Where's the colt?" John asked changing the subject.

"Your son is dying, and you're worried about the colt?" Sam said disgusted.

"We are hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card" John said firmly.

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard from i-83" Sam explained angrily.

"All right, you got to clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside" John explained.

"I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out. He's gonna tow the Impala back to his place" Sam explained simply.

"All right. You, you go meet up with Bobby. You get that colt and bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security" John ordered.

"I think I got it covered" Sam said coldly.

"Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need that Bobby pick them up for me" John said giving Sam a list.

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?" Sam asked confused.

"Protection" John lied smoothly.

"Hey, dad... You know the demon? He said he had plans for me and children like me. You have any idea what he meant by that?" Sam asked softly

"No, I don't" John lied smoothly once again before Sam left the room.

"Well, you sure know something" Dean muttered leaning against the wall of the hospital room staring at his Dad.

…


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, man. Dean is gonna be pissed" Sam muttered as he arrived at Bobby's house to see the Impala destroyed.

"Look, Sam, this... This just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, and sell the rest for scrap" Bobby suggested.

"No. Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better, he's gonna want to fix this" Sam explained silently hoping Dean was going to get better.

"There's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel. The engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging" Bobby tried to reason.

"Listen to me, Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just gonna give up on..." Sam said emotionally because he was talking more about Dean then the car.

"Okay. You got it" Bobby said softly.

"Here... Dad asked if you could get this stuff for him" Sam said handing Bobby the list of ingredients.

"What John want with this?" Bobby asked confused as he read the list.

"Protection from the demon" Sam explained making Bobby silent for a moment.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Nothing. It's just..." Bobby started to say before trailing off.

"Bobby. What's going on?" Sam asked firmly, letting Bobby know he wanted the truth.

…..

"Come on, dad. You got to help me. I got to get better. I got to go see if Kaylee survived that fall… I got to get back in there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you gonna do anything? Aren't you gonna even say anything?! I've done everything you have ever asked me. Everything. I've given everything I've ever had. Now you're just gonna sit there? You're gonna watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?!" Dean shouted at John who of course didn't hear him. Suddenly something flew past the door.

"What is that? I take it you didn't see that" Dean said sarcastically to John before walking down the hallways following the white ghostly figure. He found a woman on the ground choking.

"Hey! I need some help in here!" Dean shouted on instinct before realizing no one could hear him. He ran over to the woman.

"I can't... Breathe" The woman choked before dying. Dean rushed back over to Johns room just as Sam walked into the room annoyed.

"Sammy, tell me you can freaking hear me, man. There's something in the hospital. Now, you got to bring me back, and we got to hunt this thing. Sam!" Dean shouted but got no response.

"You're quiet" John observed as Sam spun around annoyed.

"You think I wouldn't find out?" Sam asked angrily as he tossed the bag onto the bed.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"That stuff from Bobby. You don't use it to ward off a demon. You use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown!" Sam shouted angrily.

"I have a plan, Sam" John said firmly.

"That's exactly my point! Kaylee is dead, Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what?! You care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!" Sam shouted.

"No, no, no. Guys, don't do this!" Dean begged uselessly.

"Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean" John snapped back.

"How? How is revenge gonna help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself! It's the same selfish obsession!" Sam shouted.

"Come on, guys, don't do this!" Dean begged.

"That's funny, I thought this was your obsession too. This demon Killed your mother, killed your girlfriend, killed Kaylee. You begged me to be part of this hunt! Now, if you killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened" John shouted.

"It was possessing you, dad!" Sam shouted.

"I would have killed you, too! Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now" John argued.

"Shut up, both of you!" Dean shouted.

"Go to hell" Sam spat.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake" John said angrily.

"I said 'shut up!'" Dean shouted and hit the glass of water expecting nothing to happen but it went flying into the wall making Sam and John stop shouting and stare at it and then each other.

"Dude, I full-On swayzed that mother" Dean said surprised and then doubled over in pain as he grabbed his stomach.

"What is it?" Sam asked they saw a bunch of nurses running past the room and into Dean's room.

"Something's going on out there" John said making Sam leave the room and watch as the doctors and nurses tried to save Dean's life, who wasn't breathing. Dean followed Sam worried until he saw the white ghostly figure hovering over his body.

"Get the hell away from me. Stay back! I said get back!" Dean shouted and grabbed the spirit before being pushed away. The spirit looked at Dean before leaving the room. Sam looked around confused as he thought he heard Dean yelling in the room.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm" The nurse said as Dean's heartbeat stabilized.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it" Dean explained to Sam firmly before Sam looked next to him, thinking he felt Dean's presence.

"What do you mean you felt something?" John asked Sam back in his hospital room.

"I mean, it felt like... like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what. But do you think it's even possible? Do you think his spirit could be around?" Sam asked John desperately.

"Anything's possible" John said truthfully.

"Well, there's one way to find out" Sam said as he started to leave.

"Where are you going?" John asked confused.

"I got to pick something up. I'll be back" Sam said.

"Wait, Sam. I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's okay" John promised and Sam smiled thankfully to him before leaving.

….

Dean walked through the hallways and tried to find the spirit before hearing someone calling out.

"Can't you see me?! Why won't you look at me?!" A woman's voice called out but it seemed strangely familiar to Dean.

"Kaylee?" Dean said softly before running towards the voice to find Kaylee shouting at nurses.

"Somebody talk to me! Say something, please! Can you see me?" Kaylee shouted at people.

"Yeah" Dean said making Kaylee spin around shocked.

"Dean!" Kaylee shouted and ran over to him.

"Dean, what's going on?" Kaylee asked confused.

"Are we… are we dead?" Kaylee asked worried while Dean couldn't tear his eyes off her.

"I thought you were… Dad…or the demon inside Dad… he shot you in the stomach and you fell off a cliff" Dean explained as they walked through the hallways until they found a room that had Kaylee's body lying on it, like Deans.

"So what is this? Some sort of out-of-body experience?" Kaylee asked and Dean shrugged.

"I don't know much about them" Kaylee admitted.

"It's actually a very old idea. It's got a lot of different names. Bilocation, Crisis apparitions, fetches. I think it's happening to us. If it is... It means that we're spirits... of people close to death" Dean explained.

"So, we're gonna die?" Kaylee asked scared and Dean grabbed Kaylee's hand in his.

"No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better. You can snap right back in there and wake up" Dean explained hopefully.

"Kaylee, I want to apologise for everything that happened in the past few days… You were right of course. You spent the last year helping me find my father and hunt the demon but when it came to the first _real_ lead you had on finding your kidnapper I didn't care… I was blinded by my own revenge and I'm sorry. It won't happen again I promise" Dean promised making Kaylee smile sadly.

"Well, you're taking this pretty well. Maybe a little better than me" Dean commented as they walked around the hospital.

"Don't get me wrong, I was pretty freaked at first. But now I don't know. Maybe I'm dealing" Kaylee said with a shrug.

"So you're okay with dying?" Dean asked.

"No, of course not. I just think whatever's gonna happen is gonna happen. It's out of my control. It's just... Fate" Kaylee explained simply.

"That's crap. You always have a choice. You can either roll over and die, you can keep fighting no matter what..." Dean said before trailing off.

"Room 237. Code blue. Dr. Christie" A woman said over the loud speaker and they saw nurses running past them.

"Dean, where are you going?" Kaylee asked.

"Just wait here" Dean said and followed the nurses to another dying woman to find the white ghost hovering over her.

"Get away from her!" Dean shouted but it was too late the spirit disappeared and the girl was dead.

…


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, But, um... But there's one way we can talk" Sam said to Dean's unconscious body as stood next to his bed.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me" Dean muttered as Sam pulled out a Ouija board and sat down on the floor with it. Dean sat across from him.

"Dean? Dean, are you here?" Sam asked.

"God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party. All right, Sam. This isn't gonna work" Dean said as both brothers put their fingers on the triangle and Dean moved it to the word 'yes'.

"I'll be damned" Dean said shocked.

"Oh, it's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean" Sam said relieved.

"Damn straight" Dean muttered before starting to the move the triangle again.

"Dean, what?" Sam said confused as he read the letters that Dean spelled out.

"H...U... Hunt? What, hunting? Are you hunting?" Sam asked and Dean moved the triangle to 'Yes'.

"Dean, it's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do you know what it is?" Sam asked hurried.

"One question at a time, dude" Dean muttered and Sam realized as well.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't think it's killing people. I think it's taking them... You know, when... When their time is just up" Dean muttered to himself as he spelt out the word 'Reaper'.

"A reaper... Is it after you?" Sam asked worried and Dean moved the triangle to 'Yes'.

"If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it" Sam muttered.

"Yeah, you can't kill death" Dean said.

"Man, you're, uh..." Sam whispered.

"I'm screwed, Sam. And so is Kaylee" Dean said wondering where his spirit girlfriend has gone off too.

"No. No, no, no. There's got to be a way. There's got to be a way. Dad will know what to do" Sam said in denial as he left Dean's room and went to John's but he wasn't there.

…..

John walked down the basement of the hospital and started drawing up the trap for the demon. He started muttering in Latin before cutting his hand with a knife and lighting a match before dropping it into a pile of sand and other things.

"What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?" A janitor said grabbing John on the shoulder.

"I can explain" John said quickly.

"Yeah? You're gonna explain to security. Come on. You follow me" The janitor said before John spoke up.

"Hey. How stupid you think I am?" John asked pointing the Colt at the janitor, whose eyes turned yellow and two more demons walked into the room.

"You really want an honest answer to that? You conjuring me, John? I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things, but suicidally reckless wasn't one of them" The Demon mocked.

"I can always shoot you" John said simply.

"You could always miss. And you only got one try, don't you?" The Demon asked mockingly.

"Did you really think you could trap me?" The Demon asked amused.

"Oh, I don't want to trap you. I want to make a deal" John said surprising the demon.

"It's very unsaintly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?" The Demon asked.

"It's no trick. I will give you the colt and the bullet. But you got to help Dean. You got to bring him back" John explained firmly.

"Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them" The Demon mocked.

"It's a good trade. You care hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean" John explained.

"Don't be so sure. Him and his freak of a girlfriend killed some people very special to me. But, still, you're right. He isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son, of course. You know the truth, Right? About Sammy... And the other children?" The Demon taunted.

"Yeah. I've known for a while" John revealed.

"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb" The Demon teased.

"Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no" John said firmly.

"No. But I know someone who can. It's not a problem" The Demon said simply.

"Good. And before I give you the gun, I'm gonna want to make sure that Dean's okay, with my own eyes" John added.

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me? Fine" The Demon teased.

"So we have a deal?" John asked.

"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot" The Demon said simply.

"With what?" John asked confused.

"There's something else I want as much as that gun. Maybe more" The Demon admitted.

….

"Hey, so dad wasn't in his room" Sam said returning to Dean's room.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"But I got dad's journal, so... Who knows? Maybe there's something in here" Sam explained as Dean walked around to read John journal over Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, Sammy" Dean said sincerely before reading something in the journal about Reapers.

"Son of a bitch" Dean snapped before waking out of the room and searching the hospital until he found Kaylee sitting on the bed.

"Hi, Dean" Kaylee said softly.

"You know, you read the most interesting things. For example, did you know that reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn't. Basically, they can make themselves appear however they want... Like, say... my girlfriend. You're much prettier than the last reaper I met" Dean said angrily pacing the floor in front of Reaper Kaylee.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out" Reaper Kaylee said softly.

"I should have known. That whole "accepting fate" rap of yours is far too laid-back for Kaylee. My Kaylee would have fought until the end. But, you know, the body... I'm still trying to figure that one out" Dean explained.

"It's my sandbox. I can make you see whatever I want" Reaper Kaylee explained simply.

"What is this, like a turn-On for you, huh? Toying with me?" Dean spat disgusted.

"You didn't give me much choice. You saw my true form, and you flipped out. Kind of hurts a girl's feelings. This was the only way I could get you to talk to me" Reaper Kaylee explained.

"Okay, fine. We're talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?" Dean snapped.

"How death is nothing to fear. It's your time to go, Dean. And you're living on borrowed time already" Reaper Kaylee stated.

"Look, I'm sure you've heard this before, but... you got to make an exception. You got to cut me a break" Dean begged.

"Stage 3... Bargaining" Reaper Kaylee explained.

"I'm serious. My family is in danger. See, we're kind of in the middle of this, uh... War. And they need me" Dean explained heatedly.

"The fight's over" Reaper Kaylee said simply.

"No, it isn't" Dean argued.

"It is for you. Dean... You're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all feel the same. They can't leave. Victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them" Reaper Kaylee said softly.

"My brother, he could die without me" Dean begged.

"Maybe he will. Maybe he won't. Nothing you can do about it. It's an honourable death, A warrior's death" Reaper Kaylee explained.

"I think I'll pass on the 72 virgins, thanks. I'm not that into prude chicks anyway" Dean joked.

"That's funny. You're very cute" Reaper Kaylee said smiling softly.

"There's no such thing as an honourable death. My corpse is gonna rot in the ground, and my family is gonna die. No. I'm not going with you. I don't care what you do" Dean snapped emotionally.

"Well, like you said... There's always a choice. I can't make you come with me. But, you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So, yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years... Disembodied. Scared. And over the decades, it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent" Reaper Kaylee explained.

"What are you saying?" Dean asked confused.

"How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go, and they can't move on. And you're about to become one. The same thing you hunt. It's time to put the pain behind you" Reaper Kaylee explained softly.

"And go where?" Dean asked.

"Sorry. I can't give away the big punch line" Reaper Kaylee joked weakly.

"Is Kaylee dead? Because if she is you can have me. I don't want to live without her" Dean asked desperately.

"I don't know. I only know the names of those who die within this hospital. I am sorry. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So, what's it going to be?" Reaper Kaylee asked and Dean looked like he was about to go with her when suddenly the lights started to flicker.

"What are you doing that for?" Dean asked stepping away from the Reaper.

"I'm not doing it. You can't do this! Get away!" Reaper Kaylee screamed as a demon came through the vents and into her body.

"What's happening?!" Dean shouted scared.

"Today's your lucky day, kid" Reaper Kaylee with yellow eyes said before placing a hand on his forehead.

...

"Dean! Help! I need help!" Sam shouted as Dean returned to his body and woke up choking on the tube in his throat.

"I can't explain it. The edema has vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You got to have some kind of angel watching over you" The Doctor explained to Sam and Dean.

"Thanks, doc" Dean said before the doctor left the room.

"You said a reaper was after me?" Dean asked Sam confused.

"Yeah" Sam said surprised.

"How did I ditch it?" Dean asked confused.

"You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?" Sam asked.

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong" Dean explained softly before John walked into the room.

"How you feeling, dude?" John asked smiling.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive" Dean said weakly.

"That's what matters" John said softly.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked annoyed.

"I had some things to take care of" John explained.

"Well, that's specific" Sam retorted.

"Come on, Sam" Dean begged.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asked.

"No" John lied.

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?" Sam snapped.

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Look, Sammy, I've... I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?" John asked shocking Sam and Dean.

"Dad, are you all right?" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you mind, uh... Would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?" John asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure" Sam said leaving the room and John looked over at Dean.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"You know, when, uh... when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be... I'd be wrecked. And you... You'd come up to me, and you'd put your hand on my shoulder, and you'd look me in the eye, and you'd... you'd say, "it's okay, dad". I'm sorry" John explained emotionally.

"Why?" Dean asked confused.

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me. I should've been saying that to you. You know, I put... I put too much on your shoulders. I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy. You took care of me. You did that. And you didn't complain. Not once. I just want you to know... That I am so proud of you and I'm so sorry about Kaylee. I saw how much she meant to you and… I'm sorry" John explained teary eyed.

"Is it really you talking?" Dean asked confused.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's really me" John explained.

"Why are you saying this stuff?" Dean asked worried.

"I want you to watch out for Sammy, okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, dad, you know I will. You're scaring me" Dean admitted.

"Don't be scared, Dean" John said before leaning in and whispering something in Dean's ear before leaving the room.

…..

Sam walked down the hallway with a cup of coffee in his hand when he saw John on the floor.

"Dad?" Sam said dropping the coffee and running over to John calling out help.

"No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!" Dean said to the nurse as they watched the doctors try to save their fathers life.

"Okay. Let's try again. An amp of atropine. Okay. Stop compression. Come on, come on. Still no pulse. Okay. That's it, everybody. I'll call it. Time of death, 10:41 A.M" The doctor said sadly as John Winchester died with his sons watching.

 ** _Meanwhile… somewhere in the forest…_**

 **"So fuck your rules man, you get up you'll go down fast, I've got to release all this SHIT that has made up my past"**

The distorted noise of the ring tone could be heard from miles away by him. He followed it at an inhuman speed until he found a long, deep river flowing through the forest. He searched desperately until he found what he was looking for. A body. A body floating face down in the water, the red tint of blood around the woman. The man took off his shirt before diving into the river and swimming towards the body. He grabbed the unconscious woman around the waist and pulled her onto the sore.

"Come on, come on" The man begged as he searched the woman for a pulse but couldn't find one. He started before CPR.

"Not like this!" He begged as he searched for a pulse once more and as he laid his finger tips on the woman's neck he felt it. A pulse. She was alive.

….


	4. Chapter 4

**Everybody loves a clown**

Kaylee woke up confused and in a lot of pain. She tried to figure out where she was before opening her eyes. She could feel the warmth of a fire on her skin and the crunch of leaves underneath her body so she must still be in the forest but before she could work out anything else a voice spoke.

"Open your eyes darlin, I know your awake" A man's voice said and Kaylee opened her eyes to see a topless man wearing torn jeans. He had shoulder-length black hair and his back and toned chest were covered in scars.

"Kane?" Kaylee asked shocked and confused. Kane looked over and smiled at Kaylee.

"What…" Kaylee started to say as she tried to sit up but cried out in pain. Kane rushed over and gently pushed her back down.

"Don't move darlin'. You were shot with a silver bullet and then toss of a cliff by the old man. Your body was bruised and broken by the fall and because of the silver bullet you are taking longer to recover" Kane explained as he stroked her hair lovingly.

"It's good to see you again brother" Kaylee said reaching out and grabbing Kane's hand with hers.

"I've missed you" Kaylee said tears forming in her eyes while Kane wiped them away quickly and kissed her forehead. Kaylee looked down and saw she wasn't wearing a shirt but she was bandaged from her ribs, over her breasts and around her left arm where the bullet wound was. It didn't bother Kaylee that Kane has seen her topless because growing up the four of them used to skinny dip and patch each other up after bad turns. While Kaylee was born a pureblood werewolf, Kane, Josh and Tully were bitten by pureblood werewolves so they still had a bit of trouble controlling themselves.

"How did you know where I was?" Kaylee asked Kane curiously.

"I saw you and the hunters leave the apartment and decided to follow you. I got there just in time to see the old man shoot you and push you off a cliff" Kane explained bitterly but Kaylee grabbed his hand.

"John was being possessed by the demon we've been hunting the past year… although I doubt John would have objected to the fact since he didn't know I was a werewolf until that moment" Kaylee explained with a sigh. Kane pulled the meat off the fire. Kane silently helped Kaylee sit up and leant her back against his chest so he could help her eat. Kaylee winced silently and looked around to see the camp spot that they were sitting in had blankets and food, piles of wood for the fire.

"How long have you been here for?" Kaylee asked curiously and she felt Kane tense behind her. Kaylee could feel he was holding something back from her.

"What's going on Kane? What aren't you telling me?" Kaylee asked firmly while wincing slightly as she turned around to look at him. Kane avoided her eyes for a moment before sighing, he never could lie to Kaylee.

"I dragged you from the river… a week ago," Kane muttered.

"A WEEK!" Kaylee shouted shocked as she tried to move around frantically but doubled over in pain. Kane grabbed her and while Kaylee is normally stronger than Kane cause of the demon blood, in her weakened state Kane easily held her down to stop her from moving.

"Kaylee, stop moving! You are still recovering!" Kane growled out and Kaylee did so quickly.

"I need to find Sam and Dean. They must think I'm dead. Where's my phone?" Kaylee asked calming down so Kane stopped pinning her down and helped her lean her back against the tree.

"Your phone died in the water" Kane explained eating some of his meat.

"Where's your phone? I need to call them and tell them I am alive" Kaylee said holding out her hand but Kane shrugged.

"My phone died a couple of weeks ago. Never bothered getting a new one" Kane admitted with a sigh. Kaylee groaned in frustration.

"I need to let them know I'm alive" Kaylee said to herself, thinking about what Dean and Sam would be going through right now.

"You need to rest. You are no good them dead" Kane argued and Kaylee looked down at her body again and knew he was right. Kane watched her for a few moments before sighing and stood up. He grabbed his long black jacket and put it on.

"Where are you going?" Kaylee asked confused.

"I'm going to go back to the cabin and see if I can pick up their scent. I'm going to follow that scent and see if I can find them and I will tell them you are alive" Kane said simply. Kaylee motioned for Kane to come over. He did and Kaylee kissed his forehead.

"Thank you" Kaylee whispered before Kane winked at her and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

…

"How's the car coming along?" Sam asked as he walked outside of Bobby's house to find Dean working on the Impala.

"Slow" Dean said from underneath the hood.

"Yeah? You need any help?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"What? You under a hood? I'll pass" Dean said simply.

"Need anything else, then?" Sam asked making Dean get out from underneath the car and stand up.

"Stop it, Sam" Dean said.

"Stop what?" Sam asked faking confusion.

"Stop asking if I need anything. Stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise" Dean lied.

"All right, Dean, it's just... We've been at Bobby's for over a week now, and you haven't brought up dad or Kaylee once" Sam argued.

"You know what? You're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we could cry, hug, maybe even slow dance" Dean mocked and Sam roll his eyes annoyed.

"Don't patronize me, Dean. Dad is dead, Kaylee is dead, the colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this. And you're acting like nothing happened" Sam snapped.

"What do you want me to say?" Dean snapped.

"Say something, all right?! Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car" Sam yelled.

"Revenge, huh? Sounds good. Yeah! Got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of dad's research? 'Cause I sure ain't. You know, when we do finally find it... Oh, No, wait, like you said, the colt's gone. But I'm sure you figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? And I finally built up the courage to tell _my_ best friend how I feel about her and then the demon goes and shoots her and tosses her off a cliff while I watch helplessly! The only thing I can do is I can work on the car" Dean shouted emotionally.

"Well, we got something, all right? It's what I came out here to tell you. It's one of dad's old phones. It took me a while, but I cracked his voice mail code. Listen to this" Sam said playing the message and giving it to Dean.

"John, it's Ellen... Again. Look, don't be stubborn. You know I can help you. Call me" A female said into the phone as Dean listened before handing the phone back to Sam.

"That message is four months old" Sam stated.

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?" Dean asked confused.

"Yeah" Sam confirmed.

"Who's Ellen? Any mention of her in dad's journal?" Dean asked curiously.

"No, But I ran a trace on the number, and I got an address" Sam said making Dean look at him and nod.

"Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars" Dean said simply.

….


	5. Chapter 5

"This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin' soccer mom" Dean said annoyed as they got out of a minivan at a rundown old building called 'Roadhouse'.

"It's the only car Bobby had running" Sam argued as they walked over to the house.

"Hello?" Sam called out as they looked around but saw no one.

"Anybody here?" Dean called out but couldn't see anyone either.

"Alright. Hey, did you bring the..." Dean went to ask but got cut off.

"Of course" Sam said chucking Dean the lock pick kit. Dean blinked away some tears as memories of Kaylee and he doing this came back to his mind before the door opened. He gave Sam back the kit as they looked around the empty bar. They saw a man unconscious on a pool table.

"Hey, buddy?" Sam asked as they walked slowly towards him but got no response.

"I'm guessing that isn't Ellen" Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah" Dean agreed before Sam walked into another room to look for someone. Dean suddenly felt a gun at his back.

"Oh, god, please let that be a rifle" Dean muttered.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move." A female replied sarcastically as she cocked the gun.

"Not moving. Copy that. You should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, You don't want to put it right against their back, 'Cause it makes it real easy to do...that!" Dean started to say before spinning around and grabbing the gun before pointing it at the blonde-haired woman in front of him. The woman punched Dean in the nose before taking back the gun.

"Sam! I need some help in here. I can't see. I can't even see!" Dean called out as he grabbed his nose.

"Sorry, Dean. I can't right now. I'm a... Little tied up" Sam said as he walked out with his hands behind his head and an older woman pointing a gun at his head.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" The woman pointing the gun at Sam asked.

"Yeah" Sam and Dean both replied.

"Son of a bitch" She swore.

"Mom, you know these guys?" The young blonde asked.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys. Hey, I'm Ellen. That's my daughter, Jo" Ellen introduced laughing as she lowered her gun.

"Hey" Jo said to Dean as she lowered her gun as well.

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean joked as he rubbed his nose.

"Here you go" Ellen said handing Dean a cloth full of ice.

"Thanks. You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?" Dean asked.

"Well, The demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it" Ellen explained.

"Was there an article in "the demon hunter's quarterly" that I missed? I mean, who are you? How do you know about all this?" Dean demanded annoyed.

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once" Ellen explained.

"Oh yeah? I mean he's never mentioned you before" Dean asked suspiously.

"You'd have to ask him that" Ellen replied simply making Dean and Sam tense up a bit.

"So, why exactly do we need your help?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"Hey, don't do me any favours. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if... He didn't send you. He's all right, isn't he?" Ellen asked worried making Dean look down.

"No. No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It just got him before he got it, I guess" Sam replied when he realized Dean wasn't going to.

"I'm so sorry" Ellen said sincerely.

"It's okay. We're all right" Dean lied trying to put on a brave face.

"Really, I know how close you and your dad..." Ellen tried to say again but was cut off.

"Really, lady, I'm fine" Dean snapped.

"So, look, if you can help... We could use all the help we can get" Sam said softly making Dean look at him.

"Well, we can't. But Ash will" Ellen said looking at Jo.

"Who's Ash?" Sam asked confused.

"Ash!" Ellen called out and the man who was unconscious on the pool table suddenly sat up.

"What? Closing time?" Ash asked confused.

"That's Ash?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"He's a genius" Jo said nodding while Ash walked over to the two brothers and Sam pulled out a file and sat it on the bar in front of them.

"You got to be kidding me. This guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie" Dean said sarcastically making Ash laugh.

"I like you" Ash said simply.

"Thanks" Dean replied.

"Just give him a chance" Jo said going behind the bar and pulled out some glasses of water.

"All right. Well, this stuffs about a year's worth of our dad's work. So let's see what you make of it" Dean said sliding the file across to Ash, who opened it and read it.

"Come on. This crap ain't real. Ain't nobody can track a demon like this" Ash scoffed thinking it was a joke.

"Our dad could" Sam said proudly.

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews, Cross-Spectrum correlations. I mean... Damn! They're signs, Omens. If you can track them, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms. You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun" Ash said reading the files.

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time. Give me... 51 hours" Ash said before taking the files and going to leave.

"Hey, man! By the way, I dig the haircut" Dean joked.

"All business up front, Party in the back" Ash replied making Dean and Sam chuckle. Dean watched as Jo walked past him and couldn't help but stare at her ass before suddenly the memory of kissing Kaylee flashed in his mind. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?" Sam asked pointing behind the bar.

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things" Ellen replied.

"No, no, no, no. The... folder" Sam corrected.

"I was gonna give this to a friend of mine, but take a look if you want" Ellen said giving the folder to Sam as Dean walked away from the bar and over to were Jo was sitting.

"How did your mom get into this stuff, anyway?" Dean asked sitting down across from her.

"My dad. He was a hunter. He passed away" Jo explained and Dean felt a pang of pain hit his chest at the thought of his own dead dad.

"I'm sorry" Dean said genuinely.

"It was a long time ago. I was just a kid. Sorry to hear about your dad" Jo replied making Dean frown slightly before putting on his fake charming smile.

"Yeah. So, I guess I got 51 hours to waste. Maybe tonight we should..." Dean started to flirt but another memory of him and Kaylee lying in bed, his head on her chest as she comforted him flashed into his mind.

"Oh, you know what? Never mind" Dean said softly.

"What?" Jo asked confused.

"Nothing, just... Wrong place, wrong time" Dean explained.

"I thought you were gonna toss me some cheap pickup line. Most hunters come through that door, think they can get in my pants with some Pizza, a six-Pack and side one of "Zeppelin 4"" Jo explained making Dean laughing awkwardly.

"What a bunch of scumbags" Dean said weakly.

"Not you" Jo said watching Dean confused.

"I guess not" Dean whispered thinking about Kaylee.

"Dean, come here. Check this out" Sam called out and Dean walked over to him.

"Yeah" Dean said.

"A few murders not far from here that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt" Sam explained showing him the articles from the file.

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked.

"So, I told her we'd check it out" Sam said firmly.

…

"You got to be kidding me. Killer clown?" Dean scoffed as they drove through the night. Sam was reading the file with a flashlight.

"Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces, actually" Sam explained.

"And this family was at some carnival that night?" Dean asked.

"Right, the Cooper carnival" Sam confirmed.

"How do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carny in a clown suit?" Dean asked.

"The cops have no leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop... Alibis all around. Plus, the girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course" Sam explained simply.

"I know what you're thinking, Sam. 'Why did it have to be clowns?'" Dean said grinning at Sam, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh, give me a break" Sam sighed.

"You didn't think I remembered, did you? Come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television" Dean teased laughing.

"At least I'm not afraid of flying" Sam retorted.

"Planes crash!" Dean argued.

"And apparently clowns kill" Sam argued back before smiling sadly.

"You remember when Kaylee freaked out about those spiders… I never thought I'd see the day that a werewolf would be afraid of spiders" Sam chuckled sadly making Dean blink away some tears.

"So, these types of murders, they ever happen before?" Dean asked changing the subject quickly.

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus. Same M.O. It happened three different times, three different locales" Sam explained.

"It's weird though. If it is a spirit, it's usually bound to a specific locale. A house or a town" Dean added.

"How's this one moving from city to city? Carnival to carnival?" Sam asked confused.

"Cursed object, maybe. Spirit attaches itself to something, and the Carnival carries it around" Dean suggested.

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt" Sam muttered sarcastically.

"This case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job" Dean said confused looking at Sam.

"So?" Sam asked with a shrug.

"So this is not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-Bent for leather on the demon hunt" Dean stated.

"I don't know. I just think taking this job, it's what dad would have wanted us to do" Sam muttered making Dean look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What dad would have wanted?" Dean scoffed.

"Yeah. So?" Sam asked firmly.

"Nothing" Dan said shaking his head not wanting to start a fight.

….


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you get her number?" Dean joked as he walked over to Sam staring at small woman in a clown costume.

"More murders?" Sam asked ignoring Deans joke.

"Two more last night. Apparently, they were ripped to shreds, and they had a little boy with them" Dean explained as they leant against a railing that went around a ride at the circus.

"Who fingered a clown" Sam said making Dean pause slightly and look over at him.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air" Dean explained.

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object, it's like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. It could be anything" Sam said frustrated.

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF. So we'll just have to scan everything" Dean said with a shrug.

"Oh, good. That's nice and inconspicuous" Sam said sarcastically.

"I guess we'll just have to blend in" Dean said looking over at a 'help wanted' sign. They walked over to the tent and saw a man throwing knives into a board.

"Excuse me. We're looking for a Mr. Cooper. Have you seen him around?" Dean called out.

"What is that? Some kind of joke?" The man replied taking off his sunglasses to reveal he was blind.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry" Dean apologized awkwardly.

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper or a sunset or anything at all?" The Blind man snapped.

"Want to give me a little help here?" Dean asked Sam softly.

"Not really" Sam said amused.

"Hey, Barry, is there a problem?" A midget working for the circus asked as he walked into the tent.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people" The Blind guy said annoyed.

"No, I don't" Dean said trying to defend himself.

"Hey, buddy, what's your problem?" The midget demanded.

"Nothing. It's just a little misunderstanding" Dean said firmly.

"Little? You son of a bitch" The Midget said getting angry while Sam watched amused and Dean was flustered.

"No, no, no! Could somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is? Please?" Dean begged and they pointed out of the tent and to a small caravan. Dean and Sam quickly left the tent and walked over to the caravan.

"You boys picked a hell of a time to join up. Take a seat. We got all kinds of local trouble" Mr. Cooper said as he let Dean and Sam into his office. Dean looked at the seats at the desk and there was one normal seat and one clown seat. Dean rushed over and sat on the normal chair forcing Sam to sit uncomfortably on the clown chair.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked smirking at Sam's discomfort.

"A couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. So, you two ever work the circuit before?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Uh, yes, sir. Last year through Texas and Arkansas" Sam replied.

"Doing what? Ride jockeys? Pull shoot? A-And-S men?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Yeah, it's a... little bit of everything, I guess" Sam lied badly making Mr. Cooper give them a knowing look.

"You two have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Nope. But we really need the work. And Sam here's got a thing for the bearded lady" Dean joked making Sam give a look saying 'what the fuck?'.

"You see that picture? That's my daddy" Mr. Cooper said pointing to a picture above his head.

"You look just like him" Sam said kindly.

"He was in the business. Ran a freak show 'til they outlawed them most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So, most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress, I guess. You see, this place is a refuge for outcasts. Always has been. For folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you two... You should go to school, find a couple of girls, have 2.5 kids, live regular" Mr. Cooper said making Dean think of Kaylee again and blink away some tears while Sam leant forward.

"Sir... we don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this" Sam said firmly making Dean look at him curiously. Mr. Cooper gave them the job and they left his office quickly.

"What?" Sam asked Dean who was looking at him weirdly.

"That whole "I don't want to go back to school" thing, you just... you were just saying that to Cooper, or were you, you know, saying it?" Dean asked

"I don't know" Sam said sighing.

"You don't know? I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to wussy state" Dean said confused.

"I'm having second thoughts" Sam said making Dean stop walking.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I think... Dad would have wanted me to stick to the job" Sam said making Dean annoyed.

"Since when do you give a damn what dad wanted? You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn't want" Dean snapped.

"Since he died, okay? You have a problem with that?" Sam replied firmly.

"No, I don't have a problem at all" Dean said walking off. Dean and Sam spent the next few hours checking everything in the circus for EMF readings but found nothing.

….

"Hello?" Dean said picking up his phone.

"Hey, man" Sam said from outside the fun house at the circus.

"What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown" Dean joked.

"Very funny. Skeleton, actually" Sam admitted.

"Like a real human skeleton?" Dean asked confused.

"In the fun house. Listen, I was thinking. What if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object? What if it's attached to its own remains?" Sam suggested.

"Did the bones give off EMF?" Dean asked

"Well, no, but..." Sam started to say.

"We should check it out anyway. I'm heading to you" Dean said hanging up and was about to walk towards the fun house when the blind man from earlier stopped him.

"What are you doing here, kid?" He asked seriously.

"Just sweeping" Dean said confused.

"Bull. And what were you talking about? Skeletons? What's EMF?" He asked.

"Dude, your blind-Man hearing is out of control" Dean said looking at him.

"We're a tight-Knit group. We don't like outsiders. We take care of our own problems" He explained simply.

"We got a problem?" Dean asked annoyed.

"You tell me. You're the one talking about human bones" The Blind man said simply.

"Do you believe in ghosts? My brother and me... We're writing a book about them" Dean lied before leaving the Blind man and finding Sam near the fun house.

"What took you so long?" Sam said annoyed.

"Long story" Dean grumbled annoyed.

"Mommy, look at the clown" A young girl said nearby making both Sam and Dean pause and look over at the young black haired girl.

"What clown?" The mother asked confused as she looked to wear the daughter was pointing but didn't see anyone. The daughter looked back to where she saw the clown but it had disappeared.

"Come on, sweetie. Come on" The mother said pulling the daughter away with Sam and Dean following closely behind them. They followed the family back to their house and sat outside in the car until sundown.

"Dean, I cannot believe You told Papasan about the homicidal phantom clown" Sam said to Dean after Dean told him about the conversation he had with the Blind Man.

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown. I never said it was real. Keep it down. Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brothers Circus in '81 and their evil-clown apocalypse. Guess what" Dean said as they continued to watch the house.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper carnival, he worked for the Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager" Dean explained.

So, you think whatever's the spirit attached to Cooper just brought it with him?" Sam asked curiously.

"Something like that" Dean said shrugging.

"I can't believe we keep talking about clowns" Dean muttered as they kept a lookout on the house. Over the next few hours they took turns sleeping but Dean's dreams we're nightmares as he dreamt of Demon John shooting Kaylee while he was forced to watch. He was thankful when Sam woke him up because the lights in the house turned on and they saw the daughter walk to the back door. They broke into the house through the front door and waited for the girl and the clown to walk past them. Sam grabbed the girl making her scream while Dean shot the clown. The daughter kept screaming as Dean watched the clown stand back up.

"Sam, watch out!" Dean called out before the clown jumped through the glass door and disappeared.

"What's going on in here? Oh, my god! What do you do to my daughter! Get away from my kid!" The father yelled as he and mother came into the room to find Sam holding the daughter. Sam immediately let go off the girl and ran out of the house with Dean.

….


	7. Chapter 7

"You really think they saw our plates?" Sam asked as the sun came up and the abandoned the car while Dean grabbed the plates and put them in their bags.

"I don't want to take the chance. Besides, I hate this freaking thing anyway" Dean muttered as he grabbed his duffle bag and they started walking down the road.

"Well, one thing's for sure" Sam said simply.

"What's that?" Dean asked annoyed.

"We're not dealing with a spirit" Sam said.

"That rock salt hit something solid" Dean added.

"Yeah, a person, or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and dresses up like a clown for kicks? Did it say anything in dad's journal?" Dean asked.

"Nope" Sam said before getting out his phone.

"Who you calling?" Dean asked but couldn't help thinking that who they needed right now was Kaylee.

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash will know something. Hey, you think, uh... you think dad and Ellen ever had a thing?" Sam joked.

"No way" Dean scoffed.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't know. Maybe they had some sort of falling-out" Dean suggested.

"Yeah. You ever notice dad had a falling-out with just about everybody? Like Kaylee" Sam asked as he tried to called Ellen but got no response so he hung up and looked at Dean to find him silent.

"Don't get all maudlin on me, man" Sam said breaking him from his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean this strong, silent thing of yours. It's crap. I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about. This is dad and Kaylee. I know how you felt about Dad and I certainly know how you feel about Kaylee" Sam said annoyed.

"Back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want..." Dean argued.

"No, no, no. That's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this, but you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay" Sam argued back.

"Dude, I'm okay! I'm okay! I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwing punches. These are your issues. Quit dumping them on me" Dean shouted frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"I just think it's really interesting this sudden obedience you have to dad. It's like, 'oh, what would dad want me to do?' You spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him, and now that he's dead, now you wanna make it right? Well, I'm sorry, Sam, but you can't. It's too little too late" Dean said spitefully.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Sam asked hurt.

"I want you to be honest with yourself about this! I'm dealing with dad's death. Are you?" Dean asked making Sam glare at him silently.

"I'm gonna call Ellen again" Sam said breaking the tension and pulled out his phone walking off. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair thinking about all the times he used to fight with Sam and Kaylee would be nearby rolling her eyes at them for being stupid.

"Thanks a lot" Sam said walking back over to Dean and hung up his phone.

"Rakshasa" Sam said to Dean.

"What's that?" Dean asked confused.

"Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited to" Sam explained as they continued to walk down the road.

"They dress up like clowns, and children invite them in. Why don't they just munch on the kids?" Dean asked.

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?" Sam suggested disgusted.

"What else you find out?" Dean asked.

"Apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects. And they have to feed a few times. Every 20 to 30 years. Slow metabolism, I guess" Sam explained

"That makes sense. The carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81" Dean stated.

"Probably more before that" Sam added.

"Sam, who do we know that worked both shows?" Dean asked in realization.

"Cooper?" Sam asked.

"Cooper" Dean confirmed.

"You know, that picture of his father, that looked just like him" Sam muttered.

"You think maybe it was him?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well, who knows how old he is?" Sam asked shrugging.

"Ellen say how to kill him?" Dean asked.

"Legend goes a dagger made of pure brass" Sam explained.

"I think I know where to get one of those" Dean said nodding.

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're gonna want to make damn sure it's him" Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy. All right, I'll round up the blade. You go check if Cooper's got bedbugs" Dean said making Sam chuckle.

…

Sam broke into Cooper's office and sleeping area to check for bugs, Dean met up with the Blind man who was throwing knives earlier on.

"Well, I got all kinds of knives. I don't know if I got a brass one, though. Check the trunk" He said as Dean followed him into his office. Dean walked over to the trunk and searched it to find a clown outfit. He spun around confused.

"You?" Dean asked shocked and the Rakshasas dropped the walking cane and took off his glasses to show normal coloured eyes and then his force distorted into a large smile like a clown.

"Me" He said before turning invisible. Dean ran for the door but found it was locked. He moved out of the way just in time as a knife was thrown into the door.

"All right!" Dean shouted before breaking open the door and running out into the circus.

"Hey!" Sam said making Dean stop running and spin around.

"Hey!" Dean said running over to him.

"So, Cooper thinks I'm a peeping tom, but it's not him" Sam said simply.

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy. He's here somewhere" Dean explained looking around but obviously seeing nothing.

"Well, did you get..." Sam started to ask.

"The brass blades? No. It's just been one of those days" Dean said simply before Sam looked past Dean.

"I got an idea. Come on" Sam said and lead Dean into the funhouse. Suddenly they were separated by a wall sliding between them.

"Dean, find the maze, okay?" Sam called out through the door before both walked off.

"Man, I wish Kaylee was here right now" Dean muttered to himself before he found Sam trying to pull off a brass pole from a musical instrument.

"Where is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Shouldn't we see his clothes walking around?" Dean asked before a knife flew out of nowhere and pinned Dean to the wall by his jacket and then another around near his wrist. Sam managed to duck a knife at the last minute.

"Dean, where is it?" Sam called out.

"I don't know!" Dean shouted before he reached up and pulled the pipe valve that made white smoke come out of the musical instrument Sam had gotten the brass pole from.

"Sam, behind you!" Dean called out as he saw movement behind his brother. Sam stabbed him with the brass pole killing the creature for good. Dean pulled out the knifes and ran over to his brother.

"I hate fun houses" Dean muttered.

…..


	8. Chapter 8

"You boys did a hell of a job. Your dad would be proud" Ellen said to Sam and Dean once they got back to the Roadhouse.

"Thanks" Dean said as Ellen handed them two beers. Jo walked over and stared at Sam pointedly, obviously wanting alone time with Dean.

"Oh, yeah, I've got to, uh... I've got to go... Over there... Right now" Sam said awkwardly before leaving quickly.

"So. Am I gonna see you again?" Jo asked Dean.

"Do you want to?" Dean asked flirting on instinct.

"I wouldn't hate it" Jo said shrugging making Dean sigh.

"Can I be honest with you? See, normally, I'd be hitting on you so fast it'd make your head spin. But… you see my Dad wasn't the only one we lost recently" Dean explained softly looking at his beer as if he was speaking to it rather than Jo.

"I lost my best friend… my girlfriend…" Dean whispered so soft Jo almost didn't hear him.

"Wrong place, Wrong time" Jo said repeating what Dean said earlier on.

"It's okay. I get it" Jo said simply before Ash walked into the room.

"Where you guys been? I've been waiting for you" Ash said.

"We were working a job, Ash. Clowns?" Sam explained.

"Clowns? What the…" Ash started to say.

"You got something for us, Ash?" Dean asked interrupting him as Ash and Dean walked over to Sam at the pool table.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asked hopefully.

"It's nowhere around, At least nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises its head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like divine on dog dookie" Ash explained.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean any of those signs or omens appear anywhere in the world, my rig will go off like a fire alarm" Ash said spinning his laptop around so Dean and Sam could see it.

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?" Sam asked amazed.

"M.I.T., before I got bounced for fighting" Ash explained simply.

"M.I.T.?" Sam asked shocked.

"It's a school in Boston" Ash explained sarcastically.

"Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know something?" Dean asked.

"Sí, sí, compadre" Ash said sarcastically before Sam and Dean started to leave.

"Hey, listen. If you boys need a place to stay, I got a couple beds out back" Ellen said.

"Thanks, but no. There's something I got to finish" Dean said before they left the Roadhouse and went back to Bobby's so Dean could work on the Impala.

"You were right" Sam said walking over to Dean who was almost finished the Impala.

"About what?" Dean asked confused.

"About me and dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him, I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know, he died thinking that I hate him. So, you're right. What I'm doing right now... It is too little. It's too late. I miss him, man. And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not all right... Not at all... But neither are you. That much I know. I'll let you get back to work" Sam said emotionally before leaving Dean to pick up a crowbar and smash the front of Impala angrily, letting out his hurt and pain from the past few weeks.

…..

"What do you mean they are gone?" Kaylee snapped before wincing as Kane had returned and told her that he followed their scent from the cabin and it lead along a road leading back to town when it suddenly veered off the road and disappeared.

"There looked to be signs of a car crash. I think they were hit by something as they head driving away. I don't know what happened them because I lost their scent. I'm sorry" Kane apologized but Kaylee just waved off his apology, it wasn't his fault. They sat in silence for several hours as Kaylee thought about a million different possibilities about what happened. She thought about why they left? why they didn't look for her? why did they crashed their car? are they even alive? She finally growled and tossed her broken phone into a nearby tree. Kane raised an eyebrow and smirked ever-so slightly.

"What?" Kaylee mumbled.

"You still have that temper" Kane said grinning making Kaylee throw a stick at him, which he caught easily.

"So, what were you doing before you found me?" Kaylee asked watching Kane sharpen his knife much like Dean would in the hotel room. Kaylee felt slight heartache at the thought of Dean but she still felt more anger by the fact that he didn't let her interrogate the demons about her kidnapper.

"I was hunting a group of vampires and looking for this so called 'alpha vampire'" Kane explained making Kaylee forget about Dean and Sam for the moment and focus back on Kane.

"Did you find anything?" Kaylee asked desperately and Kane shrugged.

"After a few hours of torture, they mentioned a group of vampires who used to be really close with the alpha. They might be able to help us find him" Kane explained and Kaylee looked excited.

"So, we wait for my body to heal and then we go find these vampires" Kaylee said simply making Kane cock his head to the side curiously.

"You're not going to go find the brothers and hunt with them again?" Kane asked curiously and Kaylee shrugged and looked away. Kane sighed and walked over to Kaylee, making her look at him.

"What happened?" Kane asked softly.

"I had a chance to interrogate a demon about my kidnapper. Dean wouldn't let me and Sam sent the demon back to hell" Kaylee muttered annoyed at the memory. Kane nodded understanding Kaylee's anger.

"What was Dean's reasoning?" Kane asked curiously.

"There was another hunter in the room who didn't know about me and Dean didn't want me to reveal myself in front of him" Kaylee admitted softly and Kane grabbed her hands.

"Kaylee, I get that your angry and I would be as well but Dean was only doing what he needed to do to look after you" Kane said and Kaylee look at their entwined hands before look at Kane confused.

"Why are you sticking up for them?" Kaylee asked curiously and Kane chuckled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Because even though I don't know them, they clearly love you and I can see you love them" Kane said softly and kissed her forehead before walking back to his knives.

"When I am better I'll try to call them… but I _am_ going with you to find these vampires and see what they know about the alpha" Kaylee said firmly and Kane winked at her playfully.

"I could never say no to you darlin'" Kane said grinning.

….


	9. Chapter 9

**Bloodlust**

"Listen to her purr. You ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean said happily as Sam and he sped down the road in the newly fixed Impala.

"If you two want to get a room, just let me know, Dean." Sam joked from the passenger seat.

"Oh, don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand" Dean said to the car while Sam chuckled.

"You're in a good mood" Sam observed.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean asked making Sam shrug.

"No reason" Sam said.

"I got my car, I got a case. Things are looking up" Dean said happily.

"Wow, you hear of a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows, and you're Mr. Sunshine" Sam said making Dean laugh.

"How far to Red Lodge?" Dean asked.

"Uh, about another 300 miles" Sam explained making Dean smile.

"Good" Dean said before speeding up.

…..

"The murder investigation is ongoing, and that's all I can share with the press at this time" The local sheriff said to Sam and Dean who were pretending to be reporters.

"Sure, sure, we understand that. But just for the record, you found the first uh... head last week, correct?" Sam asked and the Sheriff nodded.

"Okay, and the other, a... Christina Flannigan?" Sam asked.

"That was two days ago" The Sheriff said before getting interrupted by his receptionist.

"Thank you. Sorry, boys, time's up. We're done here" The Sheriff said going to stand up.

"One last question" Sam said quickly.

"What about the cattle?" Dean asked quickly.

"Excuse me?" The Sheriff asked confused.

"You know, the cows found dead, split open, drained... over a dozen cases" Dean asked curiously.

"What about them?" The Sheriff asked confused.

"So, you don't think there's a connection?" Sam asked.

"Connection with…" The Sheriff asked not understanding.

"First, Cattle mutilations, now... Now, two murders? Kind of sounds like ritual stuff" Sam explained.

"You know, like satanic cult ritual stuff" Dean added making the Sheriff laugh.

"You're not kidding" He said when Sam and Dean didn't laugh.

"No" Dean said simply.

"Those cows aren't being mutilated. You want to know how I know? Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave it in the sun, within 48 hours the bloat will split it open so clean It's just about surgical. The bodily fluids fall down into the ground, get soaked up, 'cause that's what gravity does. But, hey, it could be Satan. What newspaper did you say you worked for?" The Sheriff asked suspiously.

"World Weekly News" Dean said.

"Weekly World News" Sam corrected.

"World... I'm new" Dean lied but the Sheriff simply kicked them out. They then drove to the county hospital. They stole some white lab coats and moved down to the morgue to find a single worker. Dean looked at his name badge and saw his first name started with J.

"John" Dean guessed.

"Jeff" Jeff corrected.

"Jeff, I know that. Dr. Dorkin needs to see you in his office right away" Dean lied.

"But Dr. Dorkin's on vacation" Jeff said confused.

"He's back, and he's pissed, and he's screaming for you, man. So, if I were you, I would..." Dean started to say before Jeff ran out of the room.

"Hey, those Satanists in Florida, they marked their victims, didn't they?" Dean asked Sam once he closed the door behind Jeff.

"Yeah, reverse pentacle on the forehead" Sam confirmed.

"So much of that crap happens in Florida" Dean muttered as Sam pulled out the headless body and the bucket that contained the head.

"All right. Open it" Dean said putting on some gloves.

"You open it" Sam countered.

"Wuss" Dean said as he picked up the box and opened it to reveal the head.

"Well, no pentagram" Dean said simply.

"Poor girl" Sam muttered.

"Maybe we should, uh, look in her mouth, see if this wacko stuffed anything down her throat, you know, kind of like the moth in 'Silence of the Lambs'" Dean said grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead" Sam said moving the box in front of him.

"No, you go ahead" Dean said moving the box back in front of Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Put the lotion in the basket" Dean joked.

"Right, yeah, I'm the wuss, huh? Whatever" Sam said before opening the mouth and digging around.

"Dean, get me a bucket" Sam said quickly.

"Find something?" Dean said surprised.

"No, I'm gonna puke" Sam said seriously making Dean stare at him.

"All right, lift her lip up again" Dean said.

"What? You want me to throw up, is that it?" Sam asked disgusted.

"No, I think I saw something" Dean said seriously and lifted the upper lip to find a hole in the gum

"Is that a hole?" Dean asked and pressed on it to reveal a retractable fang.

"It's a tooth" Sam said.

"Sam, that's a fang. Retractable set of vampire fangs. You got to be kidding me" Dean said shocked.

"Well, this changes things" Sam said sighing.

"You think?" Dean said sarcastically.

…

"How's it going?" Dean said walking up to a bartender in the local pub.

"Living the dream. What can I get for you?" The bartender asked with polishing a glass.

"Two beers, please" Dean said and the bartender turned around and grabbed them two bottles of beer.

"So, we're looking for some people" Sam said leaning on the bar next to his brother.

"Sure. It's hard to be lonely" The bartender joked making Sam half smile.

"Yeah, but, um, that's not what I meant" Sam said pulling out a $50 note and sliding it across to the bartender, who took it.

"Great. So, these people would've moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drink" Sam explained.

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night" Dean added before taking a sip of his drink.

"Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot. Drinkers, noisy. I had to 86 them once or twice" The bartender explained while Dean and Sam finished their beers.

"Thanks" Dean said before they left the bar but not before realizing they had gained a follower. They led the man down a dark alleyway and jumped him from behind, shoving him against the wall.

"Smile" Dean said seriously as they held him against the wall, Dean had a knife to his throat.

"What?" The man asked confused.

"Show us those pearly whites" Dean said again.

"For the love of... you want to stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire. Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there" The man said simply.

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asked seriously.

"How to kill them. Now, seriously, bro, that knife's making me itch" The man said to Dean but he didn't move. The man sighed and moved his arm but Sam grabbed it.

"Easy there, Chachi. See? Fangless. Happy?" The man asked after showing the brothers he had no fangs. Sam and Dean reluctantly let him go.

"Now, who the hell are you?" He asked annoyed before following the brother's back to his car.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I can't believe it. You know, I met your old man once. Hell of a guy, great hunter. I heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes, But, from what I hear, you guys fill them. Great trackers, good in a tight spot" The man who introduced himself as Gordon said.

"You seem to know a lot about our family" Dean said suspiously.

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk" Gordon said simply.

"No, we don't actually" Dean said annoyed.

"I guess there's a lot your Dad never told you, huh?" Gordon said chuckling slightly.

"So, um... So, those two vampires, they were yours, huh?" Sam asked to lighten the mood.

"Yep. Been here two weeks" Gordon explained.

"Did you check out that Barker farm?" Dean asked curiously.

"It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill with that patchouli smell alone" Gordon joked.

"Where's the nest, then?" Dean asked.

"I got this one covered. Look, don't get me wrong. It's a real pleasure meeting you fellas, But I've been on this thing for over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it" Gordon said simply.

"We could help" Dean offered.

"Thanks, but, uh, I'm kind of a go-It-Alone type of guy" Gordon explained.

"But man, I've been itching for a hunt" Dean begged.

"Sorry. But, hey, I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over. Go ahead and knock yourselves out. It was real good meeting you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side" Gordon said before getting in his car and leaving. Sam and Dean shared a look and knew they weren't going to leave. They followed him the docks where they found him fighting a losing battle with a vampire. The vampire was just about to kill him when Sam dragged him away and Dean kicked the vampire with an electric saw to the throat.

"So, uh, I guess I got to buy you that drink" Gordon said as Sam watched Dean worried.

….


	10. Chapter 10

"No, no, I got it. Come on. I insist" Gordon said as they sat at a local pub having a few drinks.

"Another one bites the dust" Gordon said happily.

"That's right" Dean said before having a shot with Gordon.

"You gave that big-Ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend. That was beautiful, absolutely beautiful" Gordon said chuckling.

"Yep. You all right, Sammy?" Dean asked Sam, who was being very quiet.

"Yeah, fine" Sam said sighing annoyed.

"Lighten up a little, Sammy" Gordon joked.

"He's the only one who gets to call me that" Sam said seriously.

"Okay. No offense meant. Just celebrating a little. Job well done" Gordon said half ass apologizing.

"Right. Well, um, decapitations aren't my idea of a good time, I guess" Sam muttered.

"Oh, come on, man, it's not like it was human. You got to have a little more fun in that job" Gordon explained.

"See, that's what I've been trying to tell him. You could learn a thing or two from this guy" Dean said.

"Yeah, I bet I could. Look, I'm not gonna bring you guys down. I'm just gonna go back to the motel" Sam said standing up.

"You sure?" Dean said sighing.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"Sammy... Remind me to beat that buzzkill out of you later, all right?" Dean joked before he threw Sam the hotel keys and left the bar.

"Something I said? No, no. He just gets that way sometimes. Tell you what, match quarters for the next round" Dean said while Sam drove back to the hotel room and put the keys on the table.

"So I picked up this crossbow, and I hit that ugly sucker. The silver-tipped arrow, right in his heart. Sammy's waiting in the car, and me and my dad take the thing into the woods, burn it to a crisp. I'm sitting there, and I'm looking into the fire, and I'm thinking to myself, I'm 16 years old kids my age are worried about pimples, prom dates. I'm seeing things that they'll never even know, never even dream of. So right then, I just sort of..." Dean explained.

"Embraced the life?" Gordon finished and Dean nodded.

"How'd you get started?" Dean asked.

"First time I saw a vampire, I was barely 18. Home alone with my sister. I hear the window break in her room. I grabbed my dad's gun, run in, try to get it off her. It was too late. So I shoot the damn thing, which, of course, is about as useful as snapping it with a rubber band. It rushes me, picks me up, flings me across the room, knocks me out cold. When I wake up, the vampire's gone... my sister's gone" Gordon explained sadly.

"And then?" Dean asked.

"Then... try explaining that one to your family. So I left home... and then bummed around looking for information. How you track them, how you kill them. And I found that fang. It was my first kill" Gordon explained.

"Sorry about your sister" Dean said genuinely.

"Yeah. She was beautiful. I can still see her, you know, the way she was. But, hey, that was a long time ago. I mean, your dad... It's got to be rough" Gordon said and Dean looked away thinking of his Dad and Kaylee.

"Yeah, you know, he was just one of those guys. Took some terrible beatings, just kept coming. So you're always saying to yourself, he's indestructible. He'll always be around. Nothing can kill my dad. And just like that... he's gone. I can't talk about this to Sammy. No, I got to keep my game face on. But, uh... truth is, I'm not handling it very well. I feel like I have this..." Dean explained softly, thinking not only about John but also Kaylee; the love of his life… his best friend.

"Hole inside you? And it just gets bigger and bigger and darker and darker? Good. You can use it. Keeps you hungry. Trust me, there's plenty out there needs killing, and this will help you do it. It's not a crime to need your job" Gordon explained.

"You know why I love this life? It's all black and white. There's no maybe. You find the bad thing, Kill it. Most people spend their lives in shades of gray. Is this right? Is that wrong? Not us" Gordon explained making Dean think of Kaylee.

"Not sure Sammy would agree with you, but, uh..." Dean said.

"Doesn't seem like your brother's much like us. I'm not saying he's wrong. Just different. You and me, we were born to do this. It's in our blood" Gordon explained making Dean think of Kaylee again.

…

"Hardrails roadhouse" Ellen said picking up the phone at the Roadhouse.

"Hey, Ellen. Sam Winchester" Sam said on the phone as he sat in the hotel room.

"Sam, it's good to hear from you. You boys are okay, aren't you?" Ellen asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Got a question" Sam said.

"Yeah, shoot" Ellen said simply.

"You ever run across a guy named Gordon Walker?" Sam asked not being able to shake the feeling that something was wrong with him.

"I know Gordon" Ellen said simply.

"And?" Sam asked worried.

"He's a real good hunter. Why you're asking, sweetie?" Ellen asked curiously.

"We ran into him on a job. We're kind of working with him" Sam explained and Ellen's whole demeanour changed.

"Don't do that, Sam" Ellen warned.

"I... I thought you said he was a good hunter" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah, and Hannibal Lecter's a good psychiatrist. He is dangerous to everyone and everything around him. If he's working on a job, you boys just let him handle it and you move on" Ellen said firmly.

"Ellen..." Sam started to say.

"No, Sam, you just listen to what I'm telling you, okay?" Ellen asked.

"Right, okay" Sam said confused before hanging up and going outside to get a soda from the vending machine. Sam felt like he was being watched so he quickly moved back into the house before being attacked from behind and a hood was put over his head. He was tied up and carried to a car which drove him to a house outside of town. He was then put inside and tied to a chair. The hood was removed and when his eyes cleared up he saw the bartender from the first bar they went too earlier on in the night. He revealed his fangs and leant forward until someone stopped him.

"Wait. Step back, Eli. My name's Lenore. I'm not gonna hurt you. We just need to talk" Lenore explained as she walked into the room.

"Talk? Yeah, okay. But I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth" Sam said sarcastically.

"He won't hurt you, either. You have my word" Lenore said simply.

"Your word? Oh, yeah, great, thanks. Listen, lady, no offense, but you're not the first vampire I've met" Sam scoffed.

"We're not like the others. We don't kill humans, and we don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time" Lenore explained.

"What is this? Some kinda joke?" Sam asked.

"Notice you're still alive" Lenore said simply.

"Okay, uh, correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you be starving to death?" Sam asked suspiously.

"We found other ways" Lenore stated.

"Cattle blood. You're telling me you're responsible for all the..." Sam asked.

"It's not ideal. In fact, it's disgusting. But it allows us to get by" Lenore explained.

"Okay. Uh, why?" Sam asked.

"Survival. No deaths, no missing locals, no reason for people like you to come looking for people like us. And we blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. It turns out we weren't as high up the food chain as we imagined" Lenore explained.

"Why are we explaining ourselves to this killer?" Eli spat.

"Eli" Lenore warned.

"We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer. Tonight, they murdered Conrad, and they celebrated" Eli continued angrily.

"Eli, that's enough" Lenore said firmly.

"Yeah, Eli, that's enough" Sam mocked.

"What's done is done. We're leaving this town tonight" Lenore explained.

"Then, why did you bring me here? Why are you even talking to me?" Sam asked confused and angry.

"Believe me, I'd rather not. But a mutual… friend of ours convinced me it would be better for us this way" Lenore explained making Sam frown even more confused.

"What mutual friend?" Sam snapped. Lenore looked at the doorway she walked in from and Sam looked over and his heart stopped at what he saw.

"Kaylee" Sam breathed out shocked. Kaylee looked at Sam sadly. She wore a dark purple tank top, dark black jeans and black doc martins. Her hair was cut short at the back and slightly longer at the front so it went down to her shoulders. She was wearing dark blue contacts to cover her white eyes.

"Hello Sammy" Kaylee said sadly before walking over to him and pulling out a pocket knife. Eli tensed dramatically when he realized that Kaylee was going to cut Sam loose. Kaylee paused and looked at Eli.

"He won't hurt you. Will you Sam?" Kaylee asked turning her attention back to Sam. Sam look at Kaylee still in shock but nodded, agreeing with her statement. Kaylee cut Sam loose and Sam stood up, reached out and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Is it really you?" Sam whispered and Kaylee nodded before being pulled in by a tight hug.

"But how? We saw you get shot and pushed off the cliff" Sam asked confused.

"We can talk about that later. Right now, we need to convince Dean and Gordon not to hunt these guys. Sam, you know how much I hate Vampires but these two aren't like them. They aren't evil. They aren't hunting humans. They deserve to live in peace, like me" Kaylee begged and Sam sighed nodded.

"It's not going to be easy, Kaylee. Dean's changed since Dad and you died… well since we thought you died" Sam said and Kaylee paused.

"John is dead?" Kaylee asked and Sam nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry Sam, truly" Kaylee said sincerely before turning to Lenore and Eli.

"Get packed and leave. I'll do my best to stop them both and if I can't then I'll do my best to delay them" Kaylee said walking over to Lenore.

"Thank you and good luck" Lenore said hugging Kaylee and Eli nodded to her before Sam and Kaylee left the house.

…..


	11. Chapter 11

"This is the best pattern I can establish. It's sketchy, at best" Gordon explained to Dean as they sat back at the hotel room looking at a map.

"Looks like it's all coming from this side of town, which means the nest would be around here someplace, right?" Dean asked.

"Yep, that's what I'm thinking. Problem is, there's 35, 40 farms out there. I searched about half of them already but nothing yet. They're covering their tracks real good" Gordon explained.

"I guess we'll just have to search the other half. What time is it? Where is Sam?" Dean asked worried as he looked outside.

"Car's parked outside. Probably went for a walk. Seems like the take-A-Walk type" Gordon suggested.

"Yeah, he is, but... where you been?" Dean asked just as Sam walked into the hotel room.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Sam asked firmly.

"You mind chilling out for a couple of minutes?" Dean asked Gordon who shrugged. Dean followed Sam outside and over to the car where Kaylee was waiting in the shadows. Her heart ached when she saw Dean for the first time.

"Dean, maybe we got to rethink this hunt" Sam said looking around for Kaylee but couldn't see her so he started the conversation without her.

"What are you talking about? Where were you?" Dean asked worried.

"In the nest" Sam said sighing.

"You found it?" Dean asked shocked.

"They found me, man" Sam explained.

"How did you get out? How many did you kill?" Dean asked quickly.

"None" Sam said simply.

"Sam, they didn't just let you go" Dean said confused.

"That's exactly what they did" Sam admitted.

"All right, well, where is it?" Dean asked.

"I was blindfolded. I don't know" Sam lied.

"You got to know something" Dean said annoyed and Sam sighed and looked into the bushed where he guessed Kaylee was hiding.

"I don't know anything except that we went over that bridge outside of town, but… I know someone who does" Sam said worried about how Dean will react to Kaylee.

"Great! Who?" Dean asked.

"She won't tell you unless you promise not to hunt them" Sam explained and Dean frowned.

"She?" Dean asked confused before hearing a noise behind him. He spun around knife out ready to attack but dropped it when he saw who was standing there.

"It's not possible" Dean whispered and Kaylee walked over to them watching Dean carefully.

"Hello Dean…" Kaylee said softly and Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, at a loss for words.

"How?" Dean asked shocked and Kaylee bit her lip nervously.

"We can talk about that later, right now we need to stop Gordon from hunting these…." Kaylee started to say but was interrupted.

"No! No, you were dead! I saw you get shot and fall of a damn cliff! And now you are alive and didn't bother coming to tell us?! Where have you been? How did you survive?" Dean demanded angrily and Sam looked at Kaylee curiously and Kaylee sighed knowing she had no chance of talking to Dean rationally until she answered his questions.

"I fell of the cliff and landed in a river. Kane found and patched up my wounds while I drifted in and out of consciousness for a week. By the time, I became coherent enough to realize what was going on you, Sam and John were gone. Not even Kane could track you. It took me another week before I was about to move again because the bullet I was shot with was silver so it took me forever to heal. When I could move properly again, I went into town and tried to call your mobiles but got no answer from any one. Kane thought he had a lead on the Alpha Vamp that killed our mates so I stayed with him and that led us to here" Kaylee explained while Dean and Sam listened silently.

"Now that you got your answers we can continue with my conversation. You can't hunt these vampires" Kaylee said firmly.

"Why not? I thought you hated vampires" Dean asked confused.

"They aren't like other vampires. They aren't killing humans. They are living off animal blood and they gave me a good lead on the Alpha that Kane is following up on right now" Kaylee explained.

"And you believed them?" Dean asked curiously.

"I've been here the past few weeks with them. I believe them" Kaylee said honestly.

"No man, it's supernatural so we kill it. That's our job" Dean said ignorantly.

"No, Dean, that is not our job. Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil" Sam argued.

"Of course, they're killing people. That's what they do" Dean snapped.

"They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them" Dean added making Kaylee get in Dean's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Have you forgotten that I'm not human! Are you going exterminate me as well Dean? Huh?" Kaylee spat hatefully and shoved Dean making him cringe at the tone of her voice and the force in her push.

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year. He knows" Dean said softly.

"Gordon? You're taking his word for it? Ellen says he's bad news" Sam said making Dean look at him.

"You called Ellen? And I'm supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, Sam. No thanks. I'll go with Gordon" Dean said simply.

"Right, because Gordon's such an old friend" Sam said sarcastically.

"Boys! Have you forgotten I'm here already? Fuck Gordon. I'm family, Dean… or at least I used to be… You used to trust me… when did that not become enough?" Kaylee asked hurt making Dean look away.

"You don't think I can see what this is?" Sam said to Dean.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"He's a substitute for dad. A poor one" Sam said.

"Shut up, Sam. He's not even close, Dean, not on his best day. You slap on this fake smile, but I can see right through it because I know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead. And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it. But you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory" Sam said before Dean punched him in the face. Kaylee stepped forward and punched Dean in the face knocking him to the ground. He looked up at her shocked as he held his cheek. Even Sam looked at Kaylee shocked by the situation. She glared at both brothers before turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked successfully keeping the desperation out of his voice. Kaylee spun out her eyes staring daggers at Dean.

"While we were fighting, your _good friend_ Gordon has taken off most likely to find Lenore. I'm going to go stop him from killing an innocent woman… because that's what our job is. You used to know that" Kaylee said numbly before walking away.

…


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe this. I just fixed her up, too" Dean said as he hot wired his car after discovering that Gordon has stolen the keys to the Impala while Sam glared at him.

"What?" Dean snapped moodily.

"Are we not going to talk about the massive fight you and Kaylee just got into? I mean, Dean… she hit you. She has never once hit you out of anger, not even after you said those things when you discovered she was a werewolf…" Sam said making Dean hit the wheel annoyed.

"I know!" Dean shouted making Sam stop talking quickly.

"So, the bridge, is that all you got?" Dean asked firmly so Sam knew he didn't want to talk about Kaylee at the moment.

"The bridge was 4 and ½ minutes from their farm" Sam said as Dean started the car.

"How do you know?" Dean asked curiously.

"I counted. Took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly uphill then took another quick right, and we hit the bridge" Sam explained simply.

"You're good. You're a monster pain in the ass... but you're good" Dean said impressed while Sam remained silent, thinking about the fact Kaylee was alive and thoroughly pissed off at Dean… rightfully so. They went to pull out of the carpark when a man stepped in front of the car making Dean slam on his breaks. They jumped out of the car with their guns pointed at the stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded and the man held his arms up showing he meant them no harm.

"I'm Kane. I believe we have a mutual friend" Kane introduced making Sam and Dean lower their weapons slightly.

"You saved Kaylee's life" Sam said and Kane looked over at Sam and nodded making Dean and Sam lower their weapons completely.

"We need to talk" Kane said making Dean scoff slightly.

"Not right now, Kaylee is about to go after a hunter and needs our help" Dean said going to walk back to the car but stopped when he heard Kane chuckling. Dean turned around and look at him confused.

"Trust me Kaylee doesn't need your help taking on _one_ hunter" Kane said simply.

"He is one of the best…" Sam started to say but stopped when Kane looked at them confused.

"You really don't know how dangerous Kaylee is do you? That's not the point right now. You boys need to listen to me if you want to keep Kaylee in your life" Kane said seriously making Dean and Sam look at him worried.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked worried while Dean remained silent.

"I'm talking about the fact that after Kaylee finishes with the hunter she is planning on leaving with me to continue our hunt for the Alpha. If she leaves with me without you boys telling her how much she means to you then you will never see her again" Kane promised sadly.

"What do you mean? She does know we care for her" Dean snapped making Kane raise an eyebrow and look at Dean with a 'are you serious?' look.

"Does she really? Think about it boys, she dropped everything to help you find your father and the demon that killed your mother and girlfriend. During that time; she been forced to reveal her true form to the two of you… which resulted in some harsh words, she got her first lead on the vampire that killed two members of _her_ family which your Dad took away from her by killing him and yes he did it to save Sam and yes Kaylee would have done the same but it still cost her, and the biggest one was that she had a lead on the demon that kidnapped her, a lead that she has been searching for since she discovered her powers at age 16 and what happened? You boys refused to let her interrogate Meg and sent her back to hell. Yes, you didn't want her exposing herself in front of the other hunter but that's not your choice. It's her secret to reveal to whom she wants when she wants and did either of you apologize about it? Did either of you even think twice about what you cost Kaylee? Sam, you have been trying to keep your psychic powers secret since you discovered them but you would expose yourself and tell the world if it meant getting a lead on the yellow-eyed demon, yes?" Kane asked and Sam nodded guilty.

"So, you tell me, do you _really_ think Kaylee knows that you two actually care and love her?" Kane asked while Dean and Sam looked down ashamed.

"She feels manipulated and used right now and that means she is stubborn and angry. So, if you boys don't want to lose her, you need to tell her how much she means to you both" Kane finished firmly.

"Why are you helping us?' Sam asked curiously.

"While I would love for Kaylee to be travelling with me again because I miss her, I also know that she has never been truly happy except when she was hunting and travelling with you. I love Kaylee and want her to be happy even if it means not travelling with her" Kane explained honestly.

"We will talk to her. We will" Sam promised and Kane nodded accepting this before going to leave.

"Wait a sec!" Dean called out making Kane turn around confused.

"What did you mean we don't know how dangerous Kaylee truly is?" Dean asked and Kane chuckled.

"Kaylee is a hunter, one of the best yes?" Kane asked and Sam and Dean nodded.

"So, that makes her dangerous already. But add in the fact she is a werewolf… a pureblood werewolf with demon blood running through her veins… she could be unstoppable if she wanted to be. But she chooses not to use her full potential especially around you two because she is scared that you will be intimidated or frightened off her. She holds back a lot and I guarantee that if she ever decided to just say 'fuck it' and dig deep within herself she would find that she has a lot more powers than the ones she had discovered already" Kane explained making Sam and Dean look at each other.

"Go to the nest, Kaylee will have Gordon dealt with already. I'll give you 1 hour to talk to Kaylee then I'm going to call her with my location so we can meet up somewhere" Kane explained before disappeared quickly leaving Sam and Dean alone in the carpark.

…

Dean and Sam arrived at the house to find Gordon tied up to a chair and Kaylee was leaning against the wall picking her nails with a knife.

"Dean! Kill her! She's a werewolf!" Gordon shouted at Dean as soon as he walked into the room. Kaylee looked over at Dean and raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to attack her.

"The vampire's get out okay?" Dean asked walking over to Kaylee.

"Yep." Kaylee said simply.

"Good" Dean said honestly.

"But not before I walked in on your _pal_ here torturing Lenore but we soon took care of that, didn't we?" Kaylee mocked looking over at Gordon who was staring at Dean shocked.

"You know this evil creature?" Gordon demanded disgusted making Dean turn to him.

"Yeah, I'm going to need you to not call her that. You see Kaylee here is the furthest thing from evil. She's been there for me every time I've asked for her help and even a couple of times I've been too stubborn to ask for help. She has saved my ass more times than I can count and I've been taking her for granted for the past year and for that I'm very sorry" Dean said sincerely looking over at Kaylee who was staring at her knife.

"So am I. Kaylee is the closest thing I've ever had to a sister. She has given me advice when I needed, she has taught me so much this past year and I guess we just got used to her always being there for us that we were too selfish to see that we weren't there for her and that is something we will never forgive ourselves for" Sam added as Kaylee continued to twirl the knife around her fingers but her eyes stared tearing up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gordon asked confused making Kaylee roll her eyes and punch Gordon in the face.

"Can't you see we are having a moment" She snapped sarcastically at Gordon before turning to Sam and Dean.

"Continue" Kaylee said softly.

"And most importantly, she's the woman I love. I may not be very good at showing it sometimes but it's true I do love you Kaylee, more than anything in the world" Dean admitted while stepping closer to Kaylee and grabbing her hands.

"How can you love this… this thing? You should be killing her right now, not confessing your love for her. She is an evil, dangerous creature. You should have seen her when she walked through those doors; SHE IS EVIL" Gordon shouted before Dean growled annoyed and punched Gordon hard in the face knocking his chair over.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that" Dean said dangerously surprising both Sam and Kaylee before they walked out of the house.

"Sam" Dean said.

"Yeah" Sam asked.

"Clock me one" Dean said making Sam look at Kaylee confused.

"What?" Kaylee and Sam asked at the same time.

"Come on, I won't even hit you back. Let's go" Dean said seriously making Sam chuckle.

"Nah man, I think Kaylee hit you hard enough for the both of us" Sam joked making Kaylee chuckle as they walked over to the car.

"So, now what?" Dean asked Kaylee making her look at them sadly.

"Look, thank you for saying those things back there but… but I'm still going with Kane to hunt this Alpha" Kaylee explained regretfully. Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded.

"Oh yeah, we know" Sam said simply.

"We are coming with you" Dean added.

"Say what now?" Kaylee asked shocked.

"Well, we don't have any leads on the yellow-eyed demon… and you have a lead on the Alpha Vampire. Besides we owe it to you to help with this after… everything" Dean explained making Kaylee stare at them speechless until her phone rang.

"Yeah?" She said picking it up.

"Kaylee. It's Kane" Kane said into the phone.

"Oh hey, where are you?" Kaylee asked pacing back and forth still in shock over what the brothers had just said to her.

"I'm two towns north of you but listen, the lead Lenore gave us was a dead end. The Alpha disappeared a few months ago, and I can't get a trace on him. I think I'm going to give this a rest for a few months, sis" Kane explained

"You're giving up?" Kaylee snapped angrily making Dean and Sam look at her concerned.

"No, not at all. It's just the pack are getting worried about me and…" Kane started to say making Kaylee sigh.

"Say no more. I forget that you are still close with the others and they would be missing you. It's okay bro. I understand. I'll call you if I get any leads" Kaylee said before hanging up and turning back to the brothers.

"Lead was a dead end… so it seems like I got nothing better to do other than ride around with you two chuckleheads" Kaylee joked as Sam went to get in the passenger seat.

"Oh and Dean… one more thing" She said before pulling him to her by his jacket and kissed him passionately making Sam smile but cringe slightly as well.

"I love you too" Kaylee whispered before showing him his keys that she took from Gordon.

"I'm driving" She said laughing as she snatched the keys out of Dean's reach when he tried to take them.

"You're lucky your sexy as hell" Dean muttered getting into the back seat with a grin on his face despite his effort to 'fake annoyance'.

….


	13. Chapter 13

**Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things**

"Come on, Sam. I'm begging you. This is stupid" Dean said as he drove the Impala with Sam in the front passenger seat and Kaylee was laying in the back seat trying to sleep but failing.

"Why?" Sam asked confused.

"Going to visit mom's grave? She doesn't even have a grave. There was no body left after the fire" Dean stated.

"She has a headstone" Sam argued.

"Put up by our uncle, a man that we've never met. You want to pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger" Dean argued back.

"That's not the point" Kaylee said sitting up and leaning forward.

"Then enlighten me" Dean snapped.

"It's not about a body or a casket. It's about her memory, okay? And after Dad, it just - It just feels like the right thing to do" Sam explained.

"It's irrational is what it is" Dean muttered.

"Look, man, no one asked you to come" Sam argued making Kaylee roll her eyes.

"Just like old times" She muttered sitting back and closing her eyes.

"Why don't we swing by the roadhouse instead? We haven't heard anything on the demon lately. We should be hunting that son of a bitch down" Dean suggested.

"That's a good idea. You should. Just drop me off, I'll hitch a ride, and I'll meet you there tomorrow" Sam said.

"What's the Roadhouse?" Kaylee asked from the backseat, her eyes still closed.

"A pub we found that hunters go to. It's run by a woman names Ellen. She was a friend of Dad" Sam explained.

"Pub full of hunters or a cemetery? I'll take the cemetery any day. Sammy I'm with you" Kaylee said sarcastically making Sam grin.

"Right. Stuck with those people, making awkward small talk until you guys show up. No, thanks" Dean said sarcastically as he pulled up outside the cemetery. Dean and Kaylee walked out the cemetery while Sam walked over to his mother's grave.

"I think, uh... I think dad would have wanted you to have these. I love you, Mom" Sam said softly making a hole in the ground and putting John's dog tags in the hole.

"Look, I get that you don't want to talk to a tombstone but talk to me instead. I know you can't be handling John's death well" Kaylee said turning to Dean.

"It's not easy but I'm handling it better now that you are back from the dead" Dean said honestly surprising Kaylee because she thought that she was going to get some sarcastic comment brushing off the answer from him. Dean grabbing her hands and pulled them to his chest.

"I'm really glad you are back… I can't put into words how much I missed you when you… when I thought you were dead. I was struggling more than I care to admit" Dean said softly making Kaylee look up at him worried.

"Are you okay? You never talk so openly about your feelings" Kaylee asked confused making Dean chuckle slightly.

"I've just realized how much of a selfish bastard I've been and how much I have cost you. I never want to do that again. I never want to make you feel like you've been used or manipulated again" Dean admitted before hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead. He looked up and saw a dead tree in the distance.

"Huh" He said before letting go of Kaylee and walking towards the dead tree. Kaylee followed him and looked at the ground around him to find a perfect circle of dead grass and flowers. Dean left to go learn more about the tombstone while Kaylee walked back over to Sam.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sammy, better than they've ever been" Kaylee said smiling happily.

"Good. Look…." Sam started to say but stopped when he saw Dean walking back over to him.

"Angela mason. She was a student at the local college. Her funeral was three days ago" Dean explained.

"And?" Sam asked not caring while Kaylee looked at him curiously wondering what he was about to say to her.

"And? You saw her grave – Everything dead around it in a perfect circle. You don't think that's a little weird?" Dean asked as they walked back to the car.

"Maybe the grounds keeper went a little agro with the pesticide" Sam suggested.

"No, I asked him. No pesticide, no chemicals. Nobody can explain it" Dean explained.

"Okay, so, what are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Unholy ground, maybe" Dean said making Sam scoff.

"What? If something evil happened, it could easily poison the ground. Remember the farm outside of cedar rapids?" Dean argued.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"It could be the sign of a demonic presence" Dean explained.

"Or the Angela girl's spirit, if it's powerful enough" Kaylee added while Sam remained silent.

"Well, don't get too excited. You might pull something" Dean said sarcastically making Kaylee chuckle.

"It's just stumbling onto a hunt... Here of all places?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So, are you sure this is about a hunt, not something else?" Sam asked making Kaylee sigh.

"What else would it be about?" Dean snapped making Kaylee step forward calming them down.

"Come on guys can't we go one day without you two arguing" Kaylee said sighing.

"Believe what you want, Sam, But I let you drag my ass out here. The least we can do is check this out" Dean said to Sam.

"Yeah, fine" Sam agreed begrudgingly.

"The girl's dad works in town. He's a professor at the school" Dean said jumping into the driver's seat. Sam looked over at Kaylee who shrugged and jumped into the backseat of the car.

…

"Dr. Mason?" Dean asked as he knocked on the office door and an elderly man opened it.

"Yes" Dr. Mason said.

"I'm Sam. This is Dean and Kaylee. We were friends of Angela's. We -We wanted to offer our condolences" Sam explained sorrowfully.

"Please come in" Dr. Mason said as he let them walk into the office and started looking through a picture book.

"She was beautiful" Sam said sitting next to Dr. Mason.

"Yes, she was" He said sadly while Kaylee and Dean looked around the office.

"This is an unusual book" Dean said picking up a book.

"It's ancient Greek. I teach a course" Dr. Mason explained.

"So, a car accident. That's -That's horrible" Kaylee commented softly.

"Angie was only a mile away from home when..." Dr. Mason started to say before trailing off because it was too hard to say.

"It's got to be hard... losing someone like that. Sometimes it's like they're still around, almost like you can still sense their presence. You ever feel anything like that?" Dean asked making Kaylee and Sam share a look.

"I do, as a matter of fact" Dr. Mason said

"That's perfectly normal, dr. Mason, especially with what you're going through" Sam said reassuringly.

"You know, I still phone her. And the phone's ringing before I remember that, uh... Family's everything, you know Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I'm just lost without her" Dr. Mason explained softly making Dean look over at Kaylee because that's how he felt when he thought Kaylee was dead.

"I'm very sorry" Sam said watching Dean's face and knowing what he was thinking. Kaylee softly excused themselves and they went and checked into a local motel.

"There's something going on. We just haven't found it yet" Dean said determined as he read John's journal.

"Dean, so far you got a patch of dead grass and nothing" Sam argued.

"Well, something turned that grave into unholy ground" Dean countered while Kaylee went and lied on the bed with her hands behind her head thinking.

"There's no reason for it to be unholy ground. Angela mason was a nice girl who died in a car crash. That's not exactly vengeful-Spirit material. You heard her father" Sam replied.

"Maybe daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little angel" Dean stated while Sam turned to Kaylee.

"Kaylee, can you please help me out here?" Sam begged and Dean chuckled.

"No way, Sammy. Kaylee is on my side about this, right babe?" Dean asked as both the brothers looked at Kaylee who was laying on the bed with her eyes closed. She sighed and sat up when she realized they weren't going to continue without her saying something.

"Dean, so far there isn't much evidence to support your theory besides the dead patch of grass" Kaylee started to say and Sam when to gloat but was cut off.

"HOWEVER, Sammy, I have never seen a perfectly circular dead patch of grass that _didn't_ turn out to be something supernatural and we have looked into things with less evidence than that" Kaylee finished making Dean grin smugly at Sam who sighed.

"You know what? We never should have bothered that poor man. We shouldn't even be here anymore" Sam snapped.

"So, what, Sam? We just bail without even figuring out what's going on?" Dean asked.

"I think I know what's going on here. It's the only reason I went along with you this far" Sam explained making Kaylee rolled her eyes knowing where this was going.

"What are you talking about?" Dean snapped.

"This is about mom's grave" Sam said

"Got nothing to do with it" Dean scoffed avoiding eye contact.

"You wouldn't step within 100 yards of it. Look, maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one so you don't have to think about mom or dad" Sam said making Kaylee look at Dean worried as he turned to Sam and glared.

"You want to take another swing? Go ahead If it will make you feel better" Sam offered softly.

"I don't need this crap" Dean said grabbing his jacket.

"Dean, where are you going?" Kaylee asked standing up.

"I'm gonna go get a drink... alone" Dean said looking annoyed at Sam. Kaylee walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"I just need to be alone" Dean said softly to Kaylee before kissing her softly, glaring at Sam and leaving the motel.

…


	14. Chapter 14

After pickpocketing the victim's keys from Dr. Mason, Dean went to Angela's house and let himself in. He was looking at a picture of the victim before he looked up and saw a woman standing there scared. She bolted back into the room screaming.

"Who the hell are you?!" She screamed at Dean.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on!" Dean begged running over to the door.

"I'm calling 911!" She screamed through the door.

"I'm Angela's cousin" Dean lied.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, her dad sent me over to pick up her stuff. My name's Alan. Alan Stanwick" Dean introduced.

"Her dad didn't say that you were coming" She said opening the door slightly and sticking her head through the doorway.

"Well, I mean... How else would I have the key to your place?" Dean asked holding up the stolen keys. The roommate slowly lowered her guard and took Dean to sit in their loungeroom.

"So, I'm sure you got a view of Angela that none of the family got to see. Tell me, what was she like? What was she really like?" Dean asked curiously as the roommate cried and grabbing tissue after tissue after tissue while Dean sat there awkwardly.

"She was great... Just...great. I mean, she was so..." Lindsey cried.

"Great" Dean offered sarcastically.

"Yeah" She cried while Dean sighed and handed her another tissue.

"Yeah. You two must have been really close, huh?" Dean asked.

"We were. But it's not just her, it's Matt" Lindsey said.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Angela's boyfriend" Lindsey explained confused that Dean didn't know about Matt.

"Right. Matt. Uh, what about him?" Dean asked recovering quickly.

"He killed himself last night. He cut his own throat. Who does that?" Lindsey cried.

"That's...terrible" Dean said softly.

"He was taking Angela's death pretty hard, and I guess... I mean, he'd been messed up about it for days" Lindsey explained and Dean looked at her curiously.

"Messed up how?" Dean asked quickly

"He kept saying that he saw her everywhere" Lindsey explained and Dean shrugged.

"Well, I'm - I'm sure that's normal. I mean, with everything he was going through" Dean lied.

"He said that he saw her... As in an acid trip or something" Lindsey explained again and Dean sighed.

"Were Angela and matt a happy couple? I mean, was there any reason that Angela would be angry with him?" Dean asked.

"What? No, of course not. Why do you ask?" Lindsey asked confused.

"Just asking. Where did Matt live?" Dean asked Lindsey.

….

"So how are you going after John's death?" Kaylee asked back at the motel as she woke up from her nap to find Sam watching TV.

"I wasn't handling it great but… it helps having you back" Sam said going over and sitting next to Kaylee.

"What were you going to say back at the cemetery?" Kaylee asked resting her head on Sam's shoulder, enjoying having her younger brother back.

"I just… I was wondering… someone told me something about you…" Sam started to say before trailing off lamely making Kaylee chuckle.

"Did Kane say something to you boys when he visited you?" Kaylee asked surprising Sam.

"How did you know Kane visited us?" Sam asked curiously and Kaylee sat up and looked at Sam with a smug grin on her face.

"I'm a werewolf bro, I smelt his scent on you" Kaylee explained chucking and Sam laughed.

"Right" Sam said simply before Kaylee sat cross-legged next to him.

"But seriously, what did he say to you?" Kaylee asked slightly worried and slightly curious.

"He said that you were far more dangerous than you let on. He said that you are choosing not to use your full potential because your scared we will fear you or be intimidated" Sam said and Kaylee's body tensed up as she looked down angry at Kane. Sam grabbed Kaylee's hands.

"Is it true?" Sam asked softly and Kaylee forced herself to look at him.

"No. Not entirely. I'm not scared that you will fear me. It's that I fear myself. There has only been 2 times when I have dug deep inside me to find my hidden power and both times…" Kaylee started to say before trailing off.

"What happened?" Sam asked eagerly but caringly.

"I scared myself. People died. Innocent people… and I _enjoyed_ it" Kaylee whispered as she locked eyes with Sam and he could see tears forming in her white demon eyes. Sam pulled her into a tight hug just as Dean walked into the hotel room forcing Sam and Kaylee apart quickly.

"Hey" Sam said as Dean looked at them suspiously.

"What?" Kaylee asked standing up and walking over to Dean's side.

"Awkward" Dean joked.

"Where the hell were you?" Kaylee snapped hitting Dean in the arm hard.

"Just working my imaginary case" Dean said simply, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah? And?" Sam asked from his seat on the bed.

"Oh, well, you were right. I didn't find much. Yeah. Except Angela's boyfriend died last night… slit his own throat, but, you know, that's normal. Uh, let's see. What else? Oh, he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But, you know, I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings" Dean gloated while Kaylee leant against the wall chuckling.

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry. Maybe there is something going on here" Sam apologised.

"Maybe? Sam, I know how to do my job despite what you might think" Dean snapped and Kaylee pushed herself off the wall and in-between the two brothers.

"We should check out the guy's apartment" Kaylee said.

"I just came from there... A pile of dead plants just like the cemetery. Hell, a dead goldfish, too" Dean said sitting on his and Kaylee's bed.

"So, unholy ground?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. I'm still not getting that powerful angry-Spirit vibe from Angela. I've been reading this, though" Dean said tossing Kaylee a diary.

"You stole the girl's diary?" Kaylee asked amused.

"Yeah, Kaylee. And if anything, the girl's a little too nice" Dean said as Kaylee flipped through the diary.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sam asked sighing in defeat.

"Keep digging, talk to more of her friends" Dean said simply.

"Are there any names in here?" Kaylee asked as read a couple of pages.

"You kidding me? I have her bestest friend in the whole wide world" Dean said sarcastically as Kaylee put down the diary.

…..


	15. Chapter 15

"I didn't realize the college employed grief counsellors" Neal said as Dean, Sam and Kaylee stood his doorway.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, you talk, we listen. And maybe throw in a little therapeutic collage whatever helps jump-start the healing" Dean said grinning while Kaylee hid her chuckle.

"Well, I think I'm okay. Thanks" Neal said simply.

"Well, you heard what happened to Matt Harrison, right?" Sam asked keeping Neal from closing the door.

"Yeah, I did" Neal said but Kaylee noticed he didn't care.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay. Grief can make people do crazy things" Kaylee said keeping the suspicious tone out of her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to him. I am. But if Matt killed himself, it wasn't because of grief" Neal said coldly making Dean share a look with Kaylee.

"No? Then why?" Dean asked.

"It was guilt. Angie's death was Matt's fault, and he knew it" Neal said simply.

"How was Matt responsible?" Sam asked curiously.

"She really loved that guy, But the night of the accident, she walked in on him with another girl. She was really torn up. That's why she crashed. Um, look, I got to get ready for work, So, thanks for the concern, but, seriously, I'll be okay" Neal said before walking back inside.

"Well, my vengeful-Spirit theory is starting to make a little more sense. I mean, hell hath no fury" Kaylee said as they walked back to the Impala.

"So, if Angela got her revenge on Matt, you think it's over?" Sam asked and Kaylee shrugged.

"Well, there's one way to be sure" Dean said pulling out the keys and unlocking the car.

"Yeah? What's that?" Sam asked as they jumped into the Impala.

"Burn the bones" Dean said simply as Sam and Kaylee shared a look.

"Burn the bones? Are you high? Angela died last week" Kaylee said leaning forward between the two front seats.

"So?" Dean asked confused.

"So, there's not gonna be bones. There's gonna be a ripe, rotting body in the coffin" Sam explained and Kaylee nodded in agreement.

"Since when are you two afraid to get dirty, huh?" Dean joked winking at Kaylee who grinned but shook her head.

"You forget that I can smell things a _lot_ stronger than you boys" Kaylee commented as Dean shrugged and took off.

…..

Kaylee watched as Dean and Sam dug out the grave in the cemetery in the middle of the night.

"Kaylee, you have super speed, you could be helping us here" Sam complained and Kaylee shrugged.

"I'm keeping an eye-out" Kaylee said sarcastically and Sam chuckled.

"No, you're not. You're perving on Dean" Sam muttered and Dean looked up and winked at Kaylee who winked back laughing just as they hit the coffin.

"Ladies first" Dean said to Sam as Kaylee blocked her nose and held her breath as Sam bent down and opened the coffin to find it was empty. Kaylee released her breath and looked down into the grave confused.

"They buried the body four days ago" Dean said confused.

"I don't get it" Sam added before Kaylee jumped down next to them.

"Look" Kaylee said finding some scratching in the lid.

"What is that?" Sam asked confused.

"I'm not sure" Kaylee asked running a hand over them.

"I've seen these kinds of symbols before" Dean said before jumping in the car with Sam and Kaylee following quickly. He sped back to Dr. Mason's house.

"Dean, take it easy, okay?" Sam begged as they walked up to his front door and knocked.

"You're Angie's friends" Dr. Mason said opening it confused.

"Dr. Mason…" Sam started to say.

"We need to talk" Dean interrupted firmly as Kaylee and Sam sighed.

"Well, come in" Dr. Mason said letting them into the house.

"Thanks" Kaylee muttered as they walked into the lounge room.

"You teach ancient Greek. Tell me... What are these?" Dean said pulling out a piece of paper with the same symbols from the coffin on it.

"I don't understand. You said this had something to do with Angela" Dr. Mason said confused.

"It does. Please, just humour me" Dean said as Sam and Kaylee shared a worried look at Dean's attitude.

"They're part of an ancient Greek divination ritual" Dr. Mason explained.

"Used for necromancy, right" Dean said letting him know he knew what they meant all along.

"That's right" Dr. Mason said confused. Kaylee sat on the arm of the lounge with her arms crossed. She was ready to act if needed but she doubted this was their man.

"See, before we came over here, we stopped by the library and did a little homework ourselves. Apparently, they use rituals like this one for communicating with the dead, even bringing corpses back to life, Full-On zombie action" Dean explained.

"Yeah. I mean, according to the legends Now, what's this all about?" Dr. Mason asked confused.

"I think you know" Dean said angrily.

"Dean" Kaylee warned.

"Look, I get it. There are people that I would give anything to see again, But what gives you the right?" Dean continued.

"Dean" Sam warned.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Mason asked scared at Deans anger and confused.

"What's dead should stay dead!" Dean shouted.

"What?" Dr. Mason asked moving back slightly from Dean.

"Stop it!" Sam shouted.

"What you brought back isn't your daughter! These things are vicious, they're violent They're so nasty, they rot the ground around them. I mean, come on! Haven't you seen 'pet cemetery'?" Dean asked and Kaylee stood up.

"You're insane" Dr. Mason said storming past Dean.

"Where is she?" Dean asked firmly.

"Get out of my house" Dr. Mason shouted.

"I know you're hiding her somewhere. Where is she?!" Dean argued before Kaylee grabbed his shoulders and made him face her.

"Dean, stop! That's enough. Dean, look… Beautiful, living plants" Kaylee said forcing him to look at the plants.

"We're leaving" Sam said as Kaylee shoved Dean towards the front door.

"I'm calling the police" Dr. Mason said.

"Sir, we're sorry. We won't bother you again" Sam apologized as he followed Dean and Kaylee outside. Dean shoved Kaylee away from him and Kaylee glared dangerously at him.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Sam said angrily as they walked away from the house.

"Back off" Dean said to Sam.

"That man is innocent. He didn't deserve that" Kaylee snapped at him.

"Okay, so she's not here. Maybe he's keeping her somewhere else" Dean argued and Kaylee threw her hands up in the air in annoyance.

"Stop it! That's enough, okay? Enough!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, I know what I'm doing" Dean argued and Kaylee ran in front of Dean stopping him in his tracks.

"No, you don't... at all. I don't scare easy, but you're scaring the crap out of me" Kaylee begged placing her hands on his chest.

"Don't be over dramatic, Kaylee" Dean said softly grabbing her hands and removing them.

"You're lucky this turned out to be a real case, because if it wasn't, you would've found something else to kill. You're on edge, you're erratic, Except for when you're hunting, because then you're downright scary" Sam explained.

"You're tail spinning, Dean, and you refuse to talk about it, and you won't let me help you" Kaylee added softly.

"I can take care of myself, thanks" Dean snapped at Sam before looking at Kaylee and his eyes softened slightly.

"No, you can't" Sam said shouted.

"And you're the only one who thinks you should have to. You don't have to handle this on your own" Kaylee added softly.

"No one can" Sam finished.

"If you bring up Dad's death one more time…" Dean begged annoyed.

"Dean, it's killing you. Please. We've already lost Dad. We lost Mom. I've lost Jessica. And now I'm gonna lose you, too?" Sam asked emotionally.

"We better get out of here before the cops come" Dean said before seeing the look Kaylee and Sam gave each other.

"I hear you guys, okay? I'm being an ass, and I'm sorry. But we got a freaking zombie running around. We need to figure out how to kill it" Dean said before looking at Kaylee.

"Right?" Dean asked her firmly before Sam chuckled.

"Our lives are weird, man" Sam muttered as Kaylee laughed and patted Sam's shoulder.

"You're telling me" Kaylee said amused.

"Come on" Dean said as they left Dr. Mason's house.

….


	16. Chapter 16

"We can't just waste her with a head shot?" Dean asked Kaylee once they were back at the hotel. Kaylee was sitting on the bed sharpening her knives and didn't even bother wasting her breath with a response because she knew Sam would.

"Dude, you've been watching way too many Romero flicks" Sam said making Kaylee smile amused.

"You're telling me there's no lore on how to smoke them?" Dean asked annoyed, pacing the room while Sam sat on the other bed.

"No, we're telling you there's too much. There's 100 different legends on the walking dead, but they all have different methods for killing them. Some say setting them on fire" Kaylee explained.

"One said -Where is it? Right here… feeding their hearts to wild dogs" Sam continued.

"That's my personal favorite" Kaylee added amused.

"But who knows what's real and what's myth?" Sam finished as if Kaylee hadn't spoken and he joined Dean at the small table in the middle of the hotel room.

"Is there anything they have in common?" Dean asked.

"No, but a few said silver might work" Sam explained with a sigh.

"Silver's a start" Dean said happily while Kaylee groaned from her bed.

"I hate when we have to use silver" She explained as she saw the boys look at her confused because of her loud groan.

"But now how are we going to find Angela?" Sam asked laughing at Kaylee slightly.

"We got to figure out who brought her back" Dean said simply.

"Any ideas?" Sam asked Kaylee who shrugged.

"I think if it's not her dad, it might be that guy, Neal" Kaylee explained casually.

"Neal?" Sam asked confused.

"Yep" Kaylee said simply and the brothers shared an annoyed look at her lack of information.

"How'd you come up with that?" Dean asked with a sigh and Kaylee grinned at them.

"Well, you got your journal, I got mine. 'Neal's a real shoulder to cry on. He so understands what I'm going through with Matt'. There's more here where that came from. It's got unrequited duckie love written all over it" Kaylee explained pulling out Angela's journal and reading from it.

"But that doesn't mean he brought her back from the dead" Sam argued and Dean nodded at Kaylee.

"Hmm, did I mention that he's professor mason's T.A.? Has access to all the same books" Dean offered to help prove Kaylee's theory.

"Let's go" Kaylee said reattaching some of the knives to her and putting other back in her weapons bag. They left the hotel and drove back to Neal's house. The boys kept watch as Kaylee picked the lock on the door.

"Hello? Neal! It's your grief Counsellors. We've come to hug" Dean called out as they walked into the dark, empty house. Dean pulled out a gun.

"Silver bullets?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, enough to make her rattle like a change purse" Dean said as they walked through the house.

"Just don't be touching me with that shit" Kaylee muttered softly as she saw dead plants in the living room. They found a closed door that no doubt lead to the basement.

"Unless it's where he keeps his porn" Dean said sarcastically before Sam opened the door and Dean and Kaylee went down first. Dean had his gun drawn and Kaylee was prepared to turn if needed.

"It sure looks like a zombie pen to me" Dean said as they saw and empty basement.

"Yeah. An empty one. You think Angela's gone after somebody?" Sam asked having to duck slightly because he was so tall.

"No, I think she went out to rent 'beaches'" Dean said sarcastically making Kaylee roll her eyes but grin amused.

"Look, smartass. She might kill someone. We got to find her, Dean" Sam argued.

"Yeah. All right, she clipped Matt because he was cheating, right?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah" Dean said simply.

"Well, takes two to, you know, have hard-Core sex" Kaylee offered winking at Dean.

"You know, it did see that Angela's roommate was... broken up over Matt's death. I mean, like really broken up" Dean said thinking back to the crying girl he talked to back at Angela's house. They left Neal's house and drove towards Angela's place. As they were driving Kaylee heard screaming and knew it was coming from the house. Without even waiting for the car to stop she jumped out of the speeding Impala and ran into Angela's house to find Angela choking Lindsey and about to stab her with scissors. Kaylee shot the zombie with silver bullets but it didn't slow her down, just made her run from the house angrily. Dean ran past Kaylee and went to chase her as Sam pulled Lindsey close to him.

"I got you. I got you" Sam said to her comforting her.

"Damn, that dead chick can run" Dean said walking back inside.

"What now?" Sam asked worried.

"I say we go have a little chat with Neal" Kaylee said annoyed as they left Lindsey at hers once making sure she would be okay and jumped back into the car.

"Next time, warn me before you bloody jump out of a moving car" Dean said annoyed as he took off down the road. Kaylee shrugged from the backseat.

"I heard her screaming and just reacted" She explained not sorry at all about scaring Dean.

"So, the silver bullets, they did something, right?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah, something, but not enough. What else you got?" Kaylee asked leaning forward between the two seats.

"Um, okay, besides silver, we have 'nailing the undead back into their grave beds'. It's mentioned a few times. It's probably where the whole vampire-Staking lore came from" Sam explained as he read from John's Journal.

"Their grave beds? You serious?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam said simply.

"How the hell are we gonna get Angela back to the cemetery?" Kaylee asked thinking about the fact the dead chick probably wants her to die now so she could be used as bait.

….

"What are you guys doing here?" Neal asked as they went and found Neal at the school, studying.

"You know, I've heard of some people doing some pretty desperate things to get laid, but you, you take the cake" Dean said as they walked into the room.

"Okay, who are you guys?" Neal asked confused.

"You might want to ask Angela that question" Kaylee said simply as she leant against the door frame.

"What?" Neal asked.

"We know what you did. The ritual...everything" Sam explained.

"You're crazy" Neal muttered and Kaylee laughed.

"Your girlfriend's past her expiration date, and we're crazy?" Kaylee asked amused but stopped laughing when Dean glared at her.

"When someone's gone, they should stay gone. You don't mess with that kind of stuff" Dean said making Kaylee look at him sadly, understanding why he was so messed up over this hunt.

"Angela killed matt. She tried to kill Lindsay" Sam snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Neal lied and Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie to me. You stink of Zombie girl" Kaylee snapped before Dean stormed around and picked Neal up.

"Hey, no more crap, Neal! This blood is on your hands. Now, we can make this right, but you got to tell us where she is. Tell us!" Dean shouted at him.

"My house. She's at my house" Neal lied once more and Kaylee noticed the dead plants and the zombie stench coming from not only Neal but… somewhere else in the room. Dean watched Kaylee curiously and followed her line of sight to the dead plants.

"You sure about that?" Dean asked and Kaylee got an idea.

"Listen. It doesn't really matter where she is. There's only one way to stop her. We've got to perform another ritual over her grave to reverse the one that you did. We're going to need some black roots, some scar weed, some candles. It's very complicated, but it will get the job done. She'll be dead again in a couple hours" Kaylee lied and Sam looked at her confused before understanding.

"I think you should come with us. I'm serious, Neal. Leave with us right now" Dean said firmly.

"No. No" Neal said weakly.

"Listen to me. Get out of here as soon as you can. But most of all, be cool. No sudden movements. Don't make her mad" Kaylee whispered to Neal before turning to Dean and Sam.

"Let's go" She said and they left the room and drove to the cemetery, digging up the grave once more.

"You really think this is gonna work?" Sam asked Kaylee as they stood by the cemetery lighting candles.

"No, not really. But it was the only thing I could come up with" Kaylee explained laughing slightly before hearing a noise nearby. Kaylee stood up cautiously as Dean and Sam cocked their guns and went to scout the cemetery while Kaylee remained at the grave. Sam turned around quickly pointed his weapon at Angela.

"Wait. It's not what you think. I didn't ask to be brought back, but it's still me. I'm still a person. Please" Angela begged before Sam shot her in the head. Sam bolted towards the grave before being tackled to the ground and Angela jumped on his back. Dean shot her again and she rolled off Sam. Dean shot her two more times before she fell back into the grave. Kaylee bolted and jumped down in the grave within a blink of an eye.

"Please don't" She screamed before Kaylee stuck a silver stake through her, pinning her to the coffin. Kaylee jumped out of the coffin.

"What's dead should stay dead" Dean said walking up behind Kaylee. They then covered the coffin back up with dirt.

"Rest in peace" Sam said as he patted the last of the dirt back onto the grave.

"Yeah, for good this time, okay?" Dean added.

"You know, the whole fake-Ritual thing, Luring Angela into the cemetery… pretty sharp" Sam complimented Kaylee.

"Thanks" She said as they gathered the shovels and walked back towards the car.

"But did we have to use me as bait?" Sam asked and Kaylee laughed.

"Dean's idea" She said simply.

"I figured you were more her type, you know? She had pretty crappy taste in guys" Dean joked.

"I think she broke my hand" Sam muttered.

"You're just too fragile. We'll get it looked at later" Kaylee joked before seeing Dean had stopped and was looking at Mary's grave site.

"You want to stay for a while?" Sam asked softly.

"No" Dean said simply before walking back to the car and putting the shovels in the boot. They left the cemetery and left town before Dean pulled over on the side of the road and got out.

"Dean, what is it?" Kaylee asked worried as they got out as well and all three of them leant against the front of the car, Kaylee in the middle.

"I'm sorry" Dean apologized softly.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"The way I've been acting. And for Dad. Well, he was your Dad, too. It's my fault that he's gone" Dean explained softly, Kaylee grabbed his hand in hers.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"I know you've been thinking it. So, have I. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital, I had a full recovery. It was a miracle. And five minutes later, Dad's dead, and the colt's gone. You can't tell me there's not a connection there. I don't know how the demon was involved. I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly... But Dad's dead because of me. And that much I do know" Dean said, his voice full of self-loathing.

"We don't know that, not for sure" Sam tried to say but was cut off.

"Sam... You, Kaylee and Dad... You're the most important people in my life. And now... I never should have come back, Sam. It wasn't natural. And now look what's come of it. I was dead. And I should have stayed dead. You wanted to know how I was feeling. Well, that's it. So, tell me. What could you possibly say to make that all right?" Dean asked tears in his eyes as Kaylee pulled Dean into a hug and hearing him sob silently into her shoulder, hiding his face in her neck made the tears she was holding back, slide down her cheeks. Sam stood next to them helplessly as he placed a hand on Kaylee's shoulder and hugged her from behind.

….


	17. Chapter 17

**Simon Said**

 _"_ _Kane…" A 20-year-old Kaylee sobbed into a 21-year-old Kane's bare chest. Kane shushed her quietly and kissed the top of her head as he pulled her so she was sitting in his lap._

 _"_ _It's okay, your safe here. You're safe" Kane whispered looking around at the scene before him. The forest they were sitting in only hours earlier now had a burnt perfect circle with them sitting dead centre. A forest that had several cabins full of people staying in was now gone._

 _"_ _We're safe" Kane whispered again worried about the power he had just seen Kaylee display without any control. Kaylee held Kane tightly fear running through her veins._

Kaylee sat up in her bed sweating, Dean was packing his bag and looked over at her worried.

"Kaylee?" Dean asked softly walking over to her. Kaylee looked around confused before her eyes settled on Deans face. She blinked and rubbed her face sighing.

"I'm okay, just a… bad dream" Kaylee lied, remembering that day very well. It was the first anniversary of her father's death. It was the day that after a year of repressing her feelings and emotions it finally exploded… literally. It was also the first day that she feared herself. She discovered what she could be capable off if she dug down deep inside her, into the demon's blood. Dean nodded to her and went to grab Sam from the bathroom.

"Sam, come on, zip it up. Let's hit the..." Dean opened the door to find Sam gripping the sink in pain.

"Road" Dean said worried. Kaylee appeared next to Dean.

"What?" She asked before seeing Sam's pained face. She rushed to his side and helped him walk back to the bed.

"We need to go to the Roadhouse" Sam said rushed and Kaylee rushed around the room and grabbed their belongings within a blink of an eye. They jumped into the Impala and drove off towards the Roadhouse.

"I don't know, Sammy. Why don't we just chill out, think about this?" Kaylee asked from the backseat, not wanting to go to a building full of hunters in her current frame of mind. The memory of her losing control for the first time was still fresh in her mind. The memory of her killing innocents for the first time and not feeling a damn thing was still fresh in her mind.

"What's there to think about?" Sam asked confused but Kaylee didn't answer, she was lost in her thoughts.

"Just don't know if going to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea" Dean explained, agreeing with Kaylee.

"Dean, it's another premonition. I know it. This is gonna happen, and Ash can tell us where. Plus, it could have some connection with the demon. My visions always do" Sam argued frustrated.

"That's my point. There's gonna be hunters there. I don't know if... if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?" Dean argued back making Kaylee rub her head frustrated.

"So, I'm a freak now?" Sam asked hurt.

"You've always been a freak" Dean joked and Kaylee hit Dean in the head before looking at Sam.

"Nothing wrong with being a freak, Sammy. But, I'm not going to the Roadhouse with you" Kaylee said surprising Dean and Sam.

"What?' Dean asked worried about Kaylee running off again and him losing her forever.

"I'm in no state of mind to be around hunters. You guys go and get any information you can and I'll meet up with you later. I need to… do something anyways" Kaylee said trailing off and Dean looked at her worried and suspious.

"Has this got anything to do with your nightmare?" Dean asked and Kaylee smiled sadly at him before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips while he was still driving and then kissing Sam on the cheek.

"Call me when you get a lead" Kaylee said to the brothers before jumping out of the car and chuckling as she heard Dean swear at her as he continued to drive further into the distance. Kaylee cracked her neck and looked around to find the forest thick along the side of the road. She shifted into her werewolf form and went running through the forest, letting the memories of her dream fade away.

…

"Damn, little lady, that was my room money" A hunter said to Jo as she beat him at the old-school shooting game they had in the bar.

"Then I guess you're taking a truck nap tonight" Jo replied grinning as she grabbed the money from him.

"I'd have checked the high scores before you put your money down. Went and got yourself hustled, Ed" Ellen said bringing up the high score on the game to see it was all Jo. Dean and Sam walked through the front door.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" Jo said grinning at Dean. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, looks like. How you doing, Jo?" Dean asked but Sam walked over.

"Where's Ash?" Sam asked quickly.

"In his back room. And I'm fine" Jo replied sarcastically as Sam left quickly.

"Sorry. He's -We're kind of on a bit of a timetable" Dean said before following Sam. Sam went and knocked on a door that had 'Dr. Badass Is In' written on it.

"Ash? Hey, Ash?" Sam asked knocking on the door.

"Hey, Dr. Badass?" Dean asked walking over to him and the door opened to reveal a very naked Ash.

"Sam. Dean. Sam and Dean" Ash said surprised to see them.

"Hey, Ash, um, we need your help" Sam explained wincing as he looked at Ash's naked body.

"Hell, then, guess I need my pants" Ash said excitedly as he shut the door on them. It opened a few minutes later with Ash wearing clothes. Sam gave Ash a picture of a symbol he saw in the vision.

"So, I got a match. It's the logo for the Blue Ridge Bus Lines. Guthrie, Oklahoma" Ash explained typing away on his laptop.

"Okay. Do me a favour. Check Guthrie for any demonic signs or omens or anything like that" Sam explained needing to know what was going on.

"You think the demon is there?" Ash asked confused.

"Yeah. Maybe" Sam said softly.

"Why would you think that?" Ash asked curiously.

"Just check it, all right?" Dean snapped making Ash look at him with a raised eyebrow. Sam looked over at Dean thankfully as he rubbed his hand with the cast on it that the zombie chick broke on the last hunt.

"No, sir, nothing. No demon" Ash explained simply.

"All right. Try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983. Fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, night of the kid's 6-Month birthday" Sam explained and Dean looked around to make sure no one had overheard him. Jo did.

"Okay, now, that is just weird, man. Why the hell would I be looking for that?" Ash asked confused.

"'Cause there's a PBR in it for you" Sam said simply putting a beer in front of him.

"Give me 15 minutes" Ash said quickly typing away at his laptop. Dean shook his head and went and grabbed another beer, watching as Jo played a song on the jukebox. Dean scoffed at the song choice.

"What?" Jo asked seeing Dean's look.

"R.E.O. Speed wagon?" Dean asked.

"Damn right, R.E.O. Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart" Jo argued walking over to him.

"He sings it from the hair. There's a difference" Dean replied sarcastically.

"That profile you've got ash looking for? Your mom died the same way, didn't she… the fire in Sam's nursery?" Jo asked softly, not wanting her mom to overhear.

"Look, Jo, it's kind of a family thing" Dean said not wanting to talk about it with her and _really_ wishing he was with Kaylee or even knew where she was right now.

"I could help" Jo offered.

"I'm sure you could, but we got to handle this one ourselves. We have… a friend who helps us" Dean said almost saying Kaylee's name but then remembering Jo thinks she is dead.

"We have a match. We got to go" Sam said walking over to them.

"All right, Jo, see you later" Dean said simply as he grabbed his jacket and left the bar with Sam.

….


	18. Chapter 18

"And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I mi-ight" Dean sung as Kaylee jumped into the moving car.

"Dude, what are you singing?" Kaylee asked startling the brothers making Dean almost veer off the road in shock.

"Kaylee! Don't do that" Dean snapped making Kaylee grin and stick out her tongue childishly at him.

"I heard the song somewhere. I can't get it out of my head. I don't know, babe" Dean explained not looking at her and Kaylee could tell there was something he was hiding from her but since she was hiding something as well, she let it go.

"What do you got?" Kaylee asked Sam.

"Andrew Gallagher. Born in '83, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me" Sam explained reading from the file that Ash gave him.

"You think the demon killed his mom?" Dean asked.

"Sure looks like it" Sam replied.

"How did you know to look for this guy?" Kaylee asked grabbing the file from Sam much to his annoyance.

"Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon, they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller. Remember him?" Sam asked and Kaylee sat back in her seat reading the file. She definitely remembered him.

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a basic little psycho" Dean commented.

"Point is he was killing people, and I was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy" Sam explained and Kaylee sat in silence in the back seat.

"How do we find him?" Dean asked watching Kaylee from the rear-view mirror

"I don't know. No current address, no current employment. Still owes money on all his bills… Phone, credit, utilities" Sam explained looking back at Kaylee who was lost in her own thoughts and he took the file back without her even moving. Sam looked at Dean worried and nodded back at Kaylee. Dean simply shrugged.

"Collection agency flags?" Dean asked.

"Not in the system" Sam explained.

"They just let him take a walk?" Dean asked shocked.

"Seems like it. There's a work address from his last w-2 about a year ago. Let's start there" Sam suggested and Dean looked back at Kaylee.

"Oi, you still with us sweetheart?" Dean asked snapping Kaylee from her thoughts. She looked around confused.

"What's going on?" Kaylee asked rubbing her head. Sam and Dean shared a concerned look.

"We're going to check out a work address. Are you okay?" Sam asked worried and Kaylee nodded simply.

"Where'd you go while we were at the Roadhouse?" Dean asked curiously and Kaylee paused slightly before looking out the window at the trees passing by.

"Had to talk to Kane" Kaylee said simply, offering no more information and the boys knew they weren't going to get any more information from her at the moment.

…..

"You won't get anything out of Andy, guys. I'm sorry, but they never do" A woman said to Dean and Sam as she poured them coffee. They were dressed up in suits and Kaylee was sitting nearby as another customer.

"'They'?" Sam asked curiously.

"You're debt collectors, right? Once in a while, they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back" She explained simply.

"Actually, we're lawyers representing his great-Aunt Lita. She passed… God rest her soul… But left Andy a sizable estate" Dean lied smoothly.

"Yeah. So, are you a friend of his?" Sam asked.

'I used to be, yeah. I don't see much of Andy anymore" She said sadly as Kaylee watched bored until another worker pulled up a seat next to the boys.

"Andy? Andy kicks ass, man" He said enthusiastically.

"Is that right?" Dean asked amused.

"Yeah. Andy can get you into anything. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once. It was beautiful, bro" The worker said.

"How about busing a table or two, Webber?" The woman asked annoyed.

"Yeah, you bet, boss" Webber said before walking off and picking up an empty cup from Kaylee's table.

"Look, if you want to find him, try orchard street. Just look for a van with the barbarian queen painted on the side" The Boss explained amused.

"Barbarian queen" Dean said impressed.

"She's riding a polar bear. It's kind of hard to miss" She replied sarcastically before Dean and Sam left the coffee shop shortly followed by Kaylee. They jumped into the Impala and drove to Orchard street, finding the van easily.

"I'm sorry. I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet" Dean said before turning to Sam to find him frowning.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Nothing" Sam said shaking his head.

"Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon" Dean joked before looking back to find Kaylee staring off into space again.

"This Andrew Gallagher… He's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. Demon came to them when they were kids. Now they're killing people" Sam explained worried.

"We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is. Could be innocent" Dean argued.

"My visions haven't been wrong yet" Sam replied angrily.

"What's your point?" Dean said annoyed looking at Kaylee wishing she would snap out of her daydream and help him.

"My point is I'm one of them" Sam said.

"No, you're not" Dean said simply.

"Dean, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me. Maybe this is his plan. Maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks. Maybe we're all supposed to be…." Sam started to say before Dean cut in.

"Killers?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"So, the demon wants you out there, killing with your minds? Give me a break. You're not a murderer, Sam! You don't have it in your bones" Dean shouted breaking Kaylee from her thoughts and she scoffed making both men look at her.

"Last I checked, we kill all kinds of things" Kaylee said coldly making Dean glare at her with anger and slight worry.

"Those things were asking for it. There's a difference" Dean said before giving Kaylee a questioning look. Kaylee shrugged back at him.

"Got him" Sam said as they watched Andy walk from a chick's house and stopped some random the street, who gave him his coffee. He continued walking until he shook hands with an elder black man.

"That's him, that older guy. He's the shooter" Sam said suddenly.

"Well, you keep on him I'll stick with Andy. Kaylee, go with Sam" Dean said still annoyed at her for the unhelpful comment earlier on. Sam and Kaylee got out of the car and started walking down the street after the elder man while Dean followed the van. The van suddenly stopped and Andy got out of the car.

"Hey! Hey. This is a cherry ride" Andy said to Dean through the window.

"Yeah. Thanks" Dean said happily.

"Man, you know,'67 -Impala's best year, if you ask me. This is a serious classic" Andy said happily.

"You know, I just rebuilt her, too. Can't let a car like this one go" Dean said putting away his gun and opening up to Andy.

"Damn straight. Hey. Could I have it?" Andy asked seriously.

"Sure, man. Hop right in there. There you go. Very nice" Dean said getting out of the Impala and giving it to Andy. Kaylee and Sam walked down the street in silence.

"What's going on Kaylee?" Sam asked worried and Kaylee opened her mouth to reply before her phone started ringing. She looked at it and saw it was Kane. She quickly answered it and walked away from Sam.

"Kane?" Kaylee asked softly so she was sure Sam didn't hear her conversation.

"How are you holding up?" Kane asked worried and Kaylee paced the street while watching Sam go into the gun store.

"Terrible! I keep zoning out and I think I said something that upset Dean but I have no idea why!" Kaylee snapped angrily before sighing.

"This is exactly what happened before the last incident. I dreamt about the first one, I started zoning out and finally I stopped feeling emotions and caring about people's feelings. I don't know how long until I explode… literally. I need to leave" Kaylee said frustrated.

"No. No you can't just leave Dean and Sam again" Kane said quickly.

"Why?" Kaylee asked confused.

"Because it would crush them if you left again. Especially Dean" Kane explained calmly. Kaylee raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a relevant factor?" Kaylee asked coldly before swearing to herself.

"I should care about that, shouldn't I?" Kaylee muttered and Kane's silence answered her question.

"How do I fix this?" Kaylee snapped at Kane through the phone.

"I have a theory but I don't know if it will work" Kane replied nervously. Kaylee was about to tell him that she would try anything when suddenly she saw Andy drive past in the Impala. She looked over at Sam as he saw the same thing.

"I got to go" Kaylee said before hanging up on Kane as he was trying to tell her something important. Kaylee ran over to Sam as he called Dean.

"Dean, Andy's got the Impala" Sam said into the phone.

"I know! He just sort of asked me for it, and I let him take it" Dean said stressed out.

"You what?" Sam and Kaylee asked at the same time.

"He full-on obi-wan'd me. It's mind control, man" Dean said annoyed before Kaylee looked up to see the elder man walking towards the road. She simply watched as he stepped onto the road and was killed instantly by a bus.

….


	19. Chapter 19

"I kept him out of the gun store. I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it. At least... I should've stayed with him" Sam said to Dean as he knelt next to his brother and Kaylee. Dean looked over at Kaylee and noticed she was cleaning her fingernails with a pocket knife. Bored.

"Let's go" Kaylee said as she stood up and walked off with the brother's following her.

"Thank god! I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again" Dean said running over to the Impala that was parked on the street.

"At least he left the keys in it" Kaylee said shrugging and Sam scoffed.

"Yeah. Real Samaritan, this guy" Sam said angrily and Kaylee lent against the Impala.

"It looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose. He's got to use verbal commands" Dean explained and Kaylee looked over at them.

"The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus" Kaylee explained casually and Sam and Dean looked at her confused.

'What?" Kaylee asked.

"You saw him walking towards the bus?" Sam asked and Kaylee nodded still not understanding.

"Babe, you could have save him with your speed" Dean snapped softly so no-one heard. Kaylee stared into space for moment, thinking about the fact that she normally would have saved that man without even thinking of the consequences. Her… condition was getting worse and it seems the boys were starting to notice.

"I couldn't without the entire street seeing me move at an inhuman pace. You know guys know this" Kaylee explained and sighed when Dean and Sam nodded, believing her lie.

"Andy must've called him or something" Sam said moving on much to Kaylee's relief.

"I don't know. Maybe" Dean said skeptically, also keeping his eye on Kaylee because he knew something was off about her.

"Beg your pardon?" Sam asked confused.

"I just don't know if he's our guy, Sam" Dean explained as Kaylee tapped her leg anxiously, desperately wishing she hadn't hung up on Kane before he finished explaining his plan.

"You had O.J. Convicted before he got out of his bronco, and you have doubts about this?" Sam argued breaking Kaylee from her thoughts.

"He doesn't seem like the stone-Cold killer type. That's all. And O.J. Was guilty" Dean argued back.

"Either way, how are we gonna track this guy down?" Sam asked moving on from O.J because he knew that argument could go on forever.

"Not a problem" Kaylee said picking up on Andy's scent and following it up the street. She had also noticed that she wasn't able to control her heightened senses as much as normal which annoyed her a lot.

"Not exactly an inconspicuous ride. Let's have a look" Dean said as he walked over the van that was parked on the street around the corner from the Impala. He broke into the van and opened it to reveal a bed, a disco ball and other hippy type things.

"Oh, come on. This is -This is magnificent. That's what this is. Not exactly a serial killer's lair, though. There's no clown paintings on the walls or scissors stuck in victims' photos. I like the tiger" Dean said looking around as Sam picked up a couple of books. Kaylee had to walk away as the smell from the van overpowered her senses.

"Hegel? Kant? Wittgenstein? That's some pretty heavy reading, Dean" Sam said suspiciously

"Yeah, and, uh... Moby dick's bong" Dean said picking up a giant bong. Kaylee realized that's what she could smell so strongly. Weed. She felt a buzzing in her pants pocket and looked at her phone. It was Kane. She looked over at Dean and Sam before picking up her phone and walking out of earshot.

"I'm sorry I hung up on you…" Kaylee said immediately before pausing and realizing she didn't actually feel sorry at all.

"You just realized you didn't actually care, didn't you?" Kane asked amused and worried. Kaylee's silence confirmed his suspicion.

"Look, I think that this is caused by you not using your demon blood. You're constantly pushing the power down inside you and eventually it just…" Kane started to theorize.

"Explodes" Kaylee finished for him looking over at Sam and Dean who were looking around for her. She waved to them before pointing to the phone and mouthing 'one minute'.

"Yeah, and I've been doing some calculations. The first one happened exactly a year after your father was killed but I think that was just a coincidence" Kane explained and Kaylee frowned confused.

"What do you mean?" Kaylee asked softly, even though there was no way the brothers would hear her.

"It was exactly two years after your powers manifested themselves in you. And the second time was almost exactly two years after the first one…" Kane explained and Kaylee did the maths in her head.

"It's almost been two years again since the last time" Kaylee said as things started clicking in place.

"Yeah. It's like your body can only contain that much ignored power for a certain amount of time before it explodes" Kane continued and Kaylee paced the street frustrated.

"So, you're saying that I have to use the powers that the demon blood gave me so I don't explode randomly and kill an entire town?" Kaylee asked heatedly and Kane sighed.

"Yeah… I know that you have spent most of your life not using the power given from the blood but…" Kane started to say before trailing off.

"This is just fan-fucking-tastic, Kane! How the hell am I supposed to just go use some of my demon blood? The only powers I've gotten from it so far is the ability to not die when stabbed with silver and the ability to exorcise a demon, which by the way, isn't what we are hunting!" Kaylee snapped angrily into the phone.

"I'll work something out, okay? Just… stay strong and try not to say anything too uncaring to the boys… you know what? Just try not to say anything to the brothers unless necessary" Kane said before hanging up.

"Brilliant plan" Kaylee snapped as she shoved the phone back into her pocket and walked back over to the brothers who were now sitting in the Impala. She jumped into the backseat to find Dean eating and Sam researching.

"You okay?" Dean asked and Kaylee nodded silently to him before forcing a smile when she saw he didn't believe her.

"You know, one day I'd love to just sit down and eat something that I didn't have to microwave at a minimart" Dean said as Kaylee chuckled.

"What I don't get is the motive. The doctor was squeaky clean. Why would Andy waste him?" Sam asked confused.

"If it is Andy" Dean commented making Sam snap.

"Dude, enough" Sam said annoyed.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"The doctor was mind-Controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math" Kaylee commented from the backseat.

"I don't think the guy has it in him" Dean stated simply.

"How the hell would you know? Why are you bending over backwards defending him?" Sam argued.

"Because you're not right about this" Dean said as Kaylee smelt Andy coming and sat back in her seat to watch.

"About Andy?" Sam asked before Andy appeared at the car window.

"Hey! You think I haven't seen you two? Why are you following me?" Andy asked firmly

"Well, we're lawyers. A relative of yours has…" Sam started to say.

"Tell the truth!" Andy demanded.

"We hunt demons" Dean said suddenly as Sam turned to him shocked.

"What?" Andy asked shocked.

"Demons and spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam's my brother. Kaylee's my girlfriend, she's a werewolf" Dean said as Kaylee put her hands to her mouth to stop herself from laughing because she knows she shouldn't be amused by this.

"Dean, shut up" Sam snapped.

"I'm trying. He's psychic, like you. Well, not really like you. He thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid he's gonna become one himself cause you're all part of something that's terrible. I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get scared he might be right" Dean continued against his will.

"Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone. All right?" Andy ordered before walking off as Dean held his head. Sam and Kaylee got out of the car and following Andy.

"What are you doing? Look, I-I said, leave me alone. Get out of here! Just start driving and never stop!" Andy ordered and was shocked when it didn't work.

"Doesn't seem to work on us, Andy" Kaylee taunted.

"What?" Andy said scared.

"You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think. All started a year ago, didn't it? After you turned 22. Little stuff at first, then you got better at controlling it" Sam explained.

"How do you know all this?" Andy asked scared as Dean got out of his car but stayed away.

"Because the same thing happened to me, Andy. My mom died in a fire, too. I have abilities, too. You see, we're connected, you and me" Sam continued.

"Just -Just get out of here!" Andy stuttered.

"Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?" Kaylee asked advancing on Andy.

"What?" Andy asked confused and Kaylee felt he was telling the truth.

"Why did you kill him?" Kaylee asked again as she saw Sam wincing.

"I didn't" Andy said honestly as Sam collapsed to his knees holding his head in pain. Dean ran over to Sam as Kaylee watched him curiously.

"Sam? What is it?" Dean asked worried as Sam came out of his vision.

"I didn't do anything to him" Andy said as he knelt slightly confused and worried.

"A woman. A woman burning alive" Sam explained to Dean.

"What else you get?" Dean asked

"A gas station. A woman is gonna kill herself" Sam continued.

"What does he mean, 'going to'?" Andy asked.

"Shut up" Kaylee snapped but she wasn't listening to Sam. She was listening to the woman miles away at the gas station. Setting herself on fire.

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell" Sam explained.

"When?" Dean asked helping Sam to his feet.

"I don't know. As long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch, he can't hurt her" Sam said angrily.

"I didn't hurt anybody!" Andy argued

"Yeah, not yet" Sam said and Kaylee sighed.

'Sam, he is telling the truth" Kaylee said before they heard a fire truck drive by. Sam looked at Kaylee.

"Go" Sam said and in a blink of eye she was gone.

"What is she?" Andy said shocked.

"She's a werewolf" Dean said unable to help himself and Sam sighed.

"Go sit in the car" Sam said to Dean who nodded silently and walked back to the car holding his head.

"You're staying here with me" Sam said to Andy before Dean walked back over minutes later with his phone out and on loudspeaker.

"Hey, it's me. She's dead. Burned up, just like you said" Kaylee said bored as she watched the fire truck stop the fire.

"When?" Sam asked eyeing Andy off.

"Minutes before I got here. The smell hasn't even cleared" Kaylee explained clicking her tongue bored.

"What's up with your visions? This wasn't even a head start" Dean asked Sam confused.

"I can't control them. I don't know what the hell is going on" Sam said frustrated.

"You boys were with Andy when this whole thing went down, so it can't be him. It's got to be somebody else" Kaylee explained simply.

"That doesn't make any sense" Sam said softly.

"What else is new? I'll dig around here, see what else I can find" Kaylee said before hanging up, she put her phone in her pocket and sighed. The longer she took here the less time she had to be around the boys and watch what she had to say.

"You get these premonitions of people about to die? That's impossible" Andy said in disbelief.

"A lot of people would say the same thing about what you do" Sam countered.

"Death visions?" Andy asked again and Sam nodded.

"Yeah" Sam confirmed.

"Dude, that sucks. When I got my mind thing, it was like a gift. It was like I won the lotto" Andy said happily.

"But you still live in a van. I don't get it. You could have anything you ever wanted" Dean asked confused.

"Yeah, but I-I got everything I need" Andy explained surprising Dean and Sam.

"So, you're really not a killer, huh?" Sam asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you" Andy explained.

"That's good. That means there's hope for both of us" Sam said looking over at Dean, who smiled softly at him.

…..


	20. Chapter 20

After Kaylee, had spent as much time away from the brothers as she could without it seeming suspious she returned to find Dean, Sam and Andy sitting where she left them.

"Victim's name was Holly Beckett. 41. Single" Kaylee said appearing next to them startling Andy but Sam and Dean were used to it.

"Who is she?" Sam asked looking at Andy.

"Never heard of her" Andy explained with a shrug.

"I did some research on her before coming back. Apparently, Holly Beckett gave birth when she was 18 years old, back in 1983… same day you were born, Andy" Kaylee explained looking at Andy.

"Andy, were you adopted?" Dean asked looking at Andy.

"Well, yeah" Andy said simply while Kaylee rolled her eyes annoyed.

"You were? And you neglected to mention that?" Dean asked slightly annoyed.

"It never really came up. I mean, I never knew my birth parents, and, like you said, my adopted mom died when I was a baby. Do you think this Holly woman could actually be…?" Andy asked shocked looking over at Kaylee.

"I don't know" Kaylee said with a shrug, not caring before noticing Dean, Sam and Andy all looking at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath instead of saying what she really wanted to say before looking at Dean.

"Fine" She growled out before disappearing and reappearing moments later with a folder in her hand.

"I thought you didn't like it when I used my gifts unnecessarily" Kaylee mocked at Dean and Sam before giving the folder to Sam with a bit more force than necessary. She went and sat down next to the fence while Sam open and read the folder.

"Andy, it's true. Holly Beckett was your birth mother" Sam said softly.

"Does anyone have a Vicodin?" Andy asked shocked.

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too. I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them" Sam continued softly.

"Yeah, but I didn't kill them" Andy protested and Dean looked at Andy.

"We believe you" Dean said firmly.

"Yeah. But, uh, who did?" Sam asked and Kaylee chuckled gaining their attention. She had her eyes closed and was leaning against the fence.

"Oh, I think I got a pretty good guess. Keep reading, Sammy" Kaylee said amused as Sam kept reading before pausing. He sighed.

"Holly Beckett gave birth to twins" Sam read as Dean and Andy looked surprised while Kaylee chuckled. The brothers grabbed a shocked Andy and took him back to their hotel room to recover. Kaylee walked into the room and fell face first onto the bed, exhausted from the stress of today.

"I have an evil twin" Andy said in shock as he sat down at the table and put his hands on his head.

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. And you went to the Gallagher family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate" Sam explained continuing to read the file, sitting down across from him.

"Andy, how you doing? Still with us?" Dean asked looking at him worried as he sat down next to Kaylee on the bed and placed a hand on Kaylee's shoulder, rubbing it softly.

"Um...what was my brother's name?" Andy asked softly.

"Here. Um, Ansem Weems? He's got a local address" Sam said but Andy shrugged.

"He lives here?" Andy asked before Dean walked over and grabbed the laptop hacking into the DMV and grabbing a picture.

"Let's get a look at him. Got his picture coming over from the DMV right now" Dean said before pulling up the picture. Sam and Dean looked at the laptop before looking at each other.

"Hate to kick you while you're freaked" Dean muttered before turning the laptop around to show a photo of the waiter from Andy's work. Kaylee lifted her head up for a moment to see the photo before laying back down too exhausted and too drained to care. Not that she probably would care in her current state. She really hoped that Kane would call her back soon with an answer.

"You coming Kaylee?" Dean asked breaking Kaylee out of her thoughts. She sighed and pulled herself to her feet as Sam and Andy went to the car.

"Hey, are you okay? You've seemed a bit… off today" Dean asked softly, grabbing Kaylee's hands. Kaylee looked at their hands curiously before blinking and remembering what Kane said.

"I'm just tired, Dean. It's been a while since I've gone and hunted as a werewolf and it drains me a bit" Kaylee explained doing her best to be convincing. The brothers and Kaylee had always had this silent agreement about Kaylee's werewolf feeding habits. They didn't ask and she didn't tell but she had to break that silent agreement in order to save Dean from the truth. Dean pulled Kaylee in for a hug, hiding his shock over the conversation about her feeding. He knew that she had to feed on animal hearts every once and while to keep her strength up but it still disgusted him a bit.

"Then after this hunt you should go… go do what you need to do" Dean whispered awkwardly but lovingly. Kaylee nodded before they were interrupted by Sam shouted out to them. They left the hotel room and jumped into the car.

"All right, Andy, tell us everything you know about this guy" Sam said as Dean started driving.

"I don't know much. Webber shows up one day like eight months ago, acting like he's my best friend in the world. He's kind of weird, like trying too hard, you know?" Andy explained leaving forward in the backseat while Kaylee sat next to him staring out the window. She was trying to come up with a plan to… relieve some of this power built up inside of her.

"He must've known you guys are twins. Why did he change his name? Why not tell you the truth?" Dean asked before Sam grabbed his head in pain. Kaylee broke out of her thoughts and looked at Sam sitting in the front seat in pain.

"Sam? Sam?! Sam!" Dean shouted as he stopped the car and bolted over to Sam's side.

…

The Impala pulled up at the bridge where Sam's visions told him to go to find another car sitting there. They pulled over and Dean, Sam and Kaylee got out of the car and walked around to the boot.

"Dean, you should stay here" Sam said softly.

'No argument here. I had my head screwed with enough for one day" Dean agreed as Andy got out of the car.

"I'm coming with you. That's Tracy out there, and I'm coming" Andy said firmly before Sam looked at Kaylee who was grabbing her daggers. She shrugged at him in response. They walked over to find Webber talking to Tracy and making her undo her shirt. This made Kaylee's temper flare up. She punched the window and shattered it.

"Get out of the car! Now!" Kaylee shouted while Webber just looked at her calmly.

"You really don't want to do this" Webber said trying to use his power but to no avail. She responded by punching him in the jaw. Sam had his gun on Webber as Kaylee pulled him from the car while Andy grabbed Tracy.

"Trace, give me your hand. Come here, come here" Andy said holding Tracy to his chest.

"I couldn't control myself" Tracy cried before Andy ran over and put tape over Webber's mouth. He started kicking Webber.

"I will kill you! I will kill you!" Andy shouted as Sam pulled him back. Kaylee watched as Tracy picked up a large stick and hit Sam in the back with it, knocking him unconscious.

"Tracy, stop!" Andy said before Tracy turned to Kaylee. She went to hit her but Kaylee caught the stick easily.

"I said, stop it!" Andy said using his power reluctantly. Tracy dropped the branch and started crying.

"How did you do that?" Andy asked turning to Webber in shock.

"Practice, bro. If you just practiced, you would know. Sometimes... you don't need to use your words. If you have to, all you need is this. Sometimes the headache is worth it" Webber explained as Kaylee watched the conversation out of Webber's view.

"You twisted son of a bitch!" Andy said going after Webber.

"Back off, Andy! Or Tracy is gonna do a little flying. Aren't you, Trace? I'm stronger than you. I can do it" Webber said as Kaylee moved towards Tracy at a human pace.

"Back off" Webber tried to use his power but Kaylee smirked at him.

"A little performance issue? It's okay, it happens to the best of them" Kaylee mocked as Webber looked at Andy confused.

"She's a werewolf" Andy explained before Webber made Tracy step onto the ledge.

"Okay, okay. Okay. Kaylee, stop moving, please" Andy begged and Kaylee shrugged disinterestedly. She didn't care if Tracy tried to fly but she stopped moving and leant against Webber's car, interested in where this conversation was going to go.

"Don't be mad at me, okay? I know. It's all wrong. I didn't mean for this to happen. It's just... Tracy. She's trying to come between us" Webber begged.

"You're insane" Andy muttered.

"She's garbage! Man, they all are! We can push them. We can make them do whatever we want!" Webber continued as if Andy didn't interrupt.

"Are you really… Are you really this stupid? Is it… you learn you got a twin, you call him up, you go out for a drink. You don't start killing people!" Andy shouted at Webber making Kaylee chuckle. She noticed Sam was moving slightly and made eye contact with him.

"I wanted to tell you for so long, bro, but… he didn't let me. He said I had to wait until the time…" Webber explained as Sam silently told me to move on them.

"Who?" Andy asked confused.

"The man with the yellow eyes" Webber explained making Kaylee stop in her tracks and cock her head to the side with interest as Sam froze and listened as well.

"What are you talking about?" Andy demanded confused.

"He came to me... in my dream. He said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait till you see what's in store, Andy, for both of us. See, he's the one who told me that I had a brother, a twin" Webber explained as Kaylee and Sam listened closely.

"Why did you kill our mother? And why Dr. Jennings?" Andy asked sadly.

"Because they split us up! They ruined our lives, Andy! We could've been together this whole time Instead of alone. I couldn't let them do that. I couldn't let them get away with that. No" Webber said before Kaylee heard Dean creeping through the trees and getting his sniper ready. Unfortunately, so did Webber.

"I see you. Bye-Bye" Webber said as Dean put the gun to his chin. Andy pulled out his gun and shot Webber, making Dean lower his gun shocked. Kaylee pulled a now free and frightened Tracy off the bridge.

…


	21. Chapter 21

"He shot himself. And you all saw it happen" Andy said to the local police that morning once they were called along with medics.

"Yeah. We did" The police replied obediently.

"Look at him. He's getting better at it" Sam said to Dean and Kaylee as he was being treated by a medic.

"She won't even look at me" Andy said walking over them as the medic walked off.

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken up" Sam said softly.

"No, it's… This is different. This is… I never used my mind thing on her before, before last night. She's scared of me now" Andy said softly.

"Andy, I hate to do this, but, um... We have to get out of here. Here. I wrote down my cell. You don't have to be alone in this, all right? If anything comes up, you can call me up" Sam said giving Andy his number.

"Wh-What am I supposed to do now?" Andy asked lost.

"You be good, Andy..." Dean said.

"Or we'll be back" Kaylee warned firmly before they started walking off.

"Looks like I was right" Sam said.

"About what?" Dean asked confused.

"Andy. He's a killer after all" Sam said sadly.

"No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend's life. He saved my life" Dean argued.

"Bottom line, last night he wasted somebody" Sam argued back.

"Yeah, but he's not a foaming-At-The-Mouth psycho. He was just -He was pushed into that" Dean explained as Kaylee listened silently.

"Webber was pushed, too, in his own way. Max miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death" Sam argued.

"What's your point, Sam?" Kaylee snapped frustrated.

"Right circumstances, everyone is capable of murder. Everyone. Maybe that's what the demon is doing, pushing us, finding ways to break us" Sam explained.

"We don't know what the demon wants, okay? Quit worrying about it" Dean snapped.

"You know, I heard you before, Dean, when Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am" Sam explained and Kaylee hid her grin.

"That was mind control! It's like being roofied man. That doesn't count. No, I-I'm calling do-Over" Dean argued making Kaylee chuckle.

"What are you,7?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter. We just got to keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch, and kill it" Dean said before his phone started ringing.

"Hello? Ellen, what's going on? Yeah. We'll be right there" Dean said looking at Kaylee and Sam before hanging up.

"It's fine. I've got… something to do anyway" Kaylee said looking at her phone to see she had a missed called from Kane. Dean nodded, thinking she was going into the woods to feed on some poor animal.

…

Dean and Sam pulled up outside of the Roadhouse and turned off the car. Sam looked over at Dean to find him unnaturally quiet and didn't know if he was worried about Kaylee or about what Ellen wanted with them. They walked into the old, dusty bar to find it empty besides Jo and Ellen. Jo was cleaning the bar top and Ellen was looking at a folder. They both looked up as the brothers walked in.

"Jo, go pull up another case of beer. Now. Please?" Ellen ordered to Jo as Dean and Sam took a seat on the bar. Ellen had a hunch that they would need a drink after this conversation.

"So, you, uh, you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?" Ellen asked simply walking over to them behind the bar and leaning on it casually.

"Nope. Not really" Dean said simply taking a sip of his beer that Ellen had given him. Ellen glared at Dean in response.

"No offense. Just kind of a family thing" Dean added, slightly scared of Ellen.

"Not anymore. I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burned down on his 6-Month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?" Ellen asked curiously, placing the folder she was reading when they first walked into the bar, onto the counter in front of the boys.

"Yeah, we think so" Sam muttered softly when he realised Dean wasn't going to answer.

"Sam" Dean snapped, not wanting his little brother to be labelled a freak by Ellen and Jo.

"Why?' Ellen asked quickly.

"None of your business" Dean snapped frustrated but instantly regretted it.

"You mind your tongue with me, boy. This isn't just your war. This is war. Something big and bad is coming, and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best, all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half-Truths here" Ellen demanded firmly making Dean and Sam share a look.

"There are people out there Like Andy Gallagher... Like me... And, um... We all have ability" Sam explained softly while Dean watched Ellen carefully.

"Ability?" Ellen asked confused.

"Yeah. A psychic ability. Me, I have, um... I have visions... Premonitions. I don't know. It's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us" Sam explained as Dean brooded silently.

"What kind of plans?" Ellen asked worried.

"We don't really know for sure" Sam explained.

"These people out there, these psychics, are they dangerous?" Ellen asked.

'No. Not all of them" Dean said speaking for the first time to defend his brother.

"But some are. Some are very dangerous" Sam added quickly, not wanting to leave anything out for Ellen.

"Okay, well how many we looking at?" Ellen asked.

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's 6-Month birthday" Dean explained before being cut off.

"That's not true" Sam muttered making Dean look at him confused.

"What?" Dean asked not understanding.

"Webber or Ansem Weems or whatever his name is… I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. There's nothing out of the ordinary" Sam explained as Jo walked back up to the bar with beer.

"Which breaks pattern. So, if there's any others like him, there would be nothing in the system, no way to track them all down" Ellen concluded.

"And so, who knows how many of them are really out there?" Dean muttered, stressing out and wishing Kaylee was here with them.

"Jo, honey? You better break out the whiskey instead" Ellen said looking at the brother's knowing they had a lot of work to do.

 _Meanwhile…._

"How'd you trap him?" Kaylee asked Kane as she stood next to him in a dark, empty warehouse. They were looking at a devil's trap on the floor and inside was a white, middle-aged man. He was wearing a nice suit, shoes and looked completely normal except for black demon eyes.

"I _did_ learn a couple of things from you while we hunted together for that brief month or two" Kane teased before looking at the women he considered a sister, worried.

"I figured you could release some of your power on him and that should keep you normal until we come up with a more… permanent solution" Kane explained softly and Kaylee looked at him, her white demon eyes were shinning brighter than normal as the power built up inside of her. Kaylee smiled weakly and nodded to Kane in thanks.

"You should go. To use as much power as possible I'm going to need to… play with him a bit first" Kaylee said to Kane before turning her attention back to the demon tied to the chair in the devil's trap. Kane placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere sis" Kane said firmly before going and pulling up a chair and taking a seat. Much to Kaylee's amusement he pulled out a newspaper and started reading it as if she wasn't about to torture some poor demon and kill the human he was possessing. Kaylee shook her head at her brother before stepping forward, her eyes glowed white as she felt herself grab onto the demon inside the human and give a little tug letting him know that she was in control.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" She said to the demon, grinning wickedly.

…..


	22. Chapter 22

**No Exit**

"Los Angeles, California" Dean said to Sam as they walked over to the Impala. They were visiting the Roadhouse so Kaylee wasn't with them. She was staying in the forest, hunting. It had been a few weeks since Sam and Dean had told Ellen and Jo about the children like Sam and ever since then they had periodically gone to visit them and do more research. Kaylee didn't mind because she used that time to visit Kane and work out what they were going to do about her demon power overload problem. So far, she had come up with nothing.

"What's in L.A.?" Sam asked Dean.

"A young girl's been kidnapped by an evil cult" Dean explained pulling out his keys.

"Yeah? The girl got a name?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Katie Holmes" Dean said making Sam laugh.

"That's funny and for you, so bitchy" Sam mocked before they were interrupted by a large crash in the Roadhouse and yelling from Ellen and Jo.

"Of course, on the other hand, cat fight" Dean said excitedly before the brothers went into the bar.

"I am your mother! I don't have to be reasonable!" Ellen shouted.

"You can't keep me here!" Jo screamed.

"Don't you bet on that, sweetie!" Ellen threatened.

"Are you gonna chain me up in the basement?" Jo asked as Dean and Sam walked into the bar.

"You've had worse ideas than that recently. You don't want to stay? Don't stay. Go back to school!" Ellen shouted as she knocked a chair of a table.

"I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection!" Jo shouted frustrated.

"Getting yourself killed on some dusty back road, that's where you belong?" Ellen asked before Jo looked passed her to see the brothers. Ellen slowly turned around and sighed.

"Guys, bad time" Ellen said simply.

"Yes, ma'am" Sam said slightly scared.

"We rarely drink before 10:00 anyway" Dean joked as the brothers went to leave.

"Wait. I want to know what they think about this" Jo said storming over.

"I don't care what they think!" Ellen snapped before a family wearing identically 'Nebraska is for lovers' yellow t-shirts walked in.

"Are you guys open?" The father asked confused.

"Yes!" Ellen shouted at the same time as Jo shouted "No!".

"We'll just check out the Arby's down the road" The family said before backing out. Jo turned around to face Ellen just as the phone started ringing. Ellen glared at Jo before walking over and picking it up. Jo took this moment to hand Dean and Sam a file.

"Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment. Take it. It won't bite" Jo said as the brothers didn't grab the file.

"No, but your mom might" Dean said seriously before grabbing the folder.

"And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past 80 years,6 women have vanished… All from the same building, all young blondes. It only happens every decade or two, so cops never eyeball the pattern. So, we're either dealing with one very old serial killer…" Jo explained before Dean interrupted.

"Who put this together? Ash?" Dean asked and Jo smiled.

"I did it myself" Jo said proudly.

"I got to admit, we hit the road for a lot less" Sam said to Dean.

"Good. If you like the case so much, you take it" Ellen said hanging up the phone and walking over to them.

"Mom" Jo went to argue.

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. I won't lose you, too. I just won't" Ellen said emotionally.

….

 _Kaylee groaned slightly and opened her eyes to find Dean sleeping peacefully next to her, his arm was resting over her waist and his head was sitting gently in her neck, his breath was tickling her skin. She smiled fondly at Dean and rolled over so she was facing him and hugged him tightly. She kissed his forehead which woke up him because he was a light sleeper because of hunting._

 _"_ _You okay, beautiful?" Dean mumbled, his voice husky from just waking up. Kaylee nodded and moved down so her face was in line with his bare chest. She hugged him tightly. She was going to savour every one of these moments because one day it would be gone and she had a feeling that day was going to happen sooner rather than later._

Kaylee woke up from her dream or memory to her phone ringing. It was Dean. Kane was sitting nearby leaning against a tree and tossed her the phone.

"What's up Dean?" Kaylee asked answering the phone, looking out into the forest which was where Kane and she had been meeting up lately.

"We got a job. Philadelphia" Dean said as Sam drove the Impala. Kaylee sighed and looked at Kane, who nodded understanding.

"I'll meet you there" Kaylee said simply before hanging up on him. Kaylee stood up and straightened out her clothes which were all ruffled and dirty from sleeping in the forest.

"I'll do some more research and see if I can find another demon for you to exorcise" Kane said and Kaylee nodded to him before kissing him on the cheek. He winked at her before disappearing in a blink of an eye. Kaylee put in her contacts and disappeared in a blink of an eye as well.

….

"I feel kind of bad, snaking job's case" Sam muttered to Dean as they broke into the apartment from the most recent disappearance.

"Well, maybe she put together a good file, but could you see her out here working one of these things? I don't think so. You getting anything?" Dean asked as Sam pulled out the EMF radar.

"No, not yet" Sam said before looking at something in the light switch.

"What's that?" Sam asked confused as Dean walked over. Sam reached out and touched the black ooze that was coming out.

"Holy crap" Sam said shocked as Dean reached out and touched it as well.

"That's ectoplasm Well, Sam, I think I know what we're dealing with here. It's the stay-puff marshmallow man" Dean joked.

"Dean, I've only seen this stuff like twice. I mean, to make this stuff, you have to be one majorly pissed-off spirit" Sam explained.

"Let's find this bad ass before he snags any more girls" Dean said simply.

"Where's Kaylee?" Sam asked curiously as they left the apartment and walked down the hallway.

"She's coming. Who knows how far away she was when we called her" Dean said casually but inside he hated not knowing where she was going when they went to the Roadhouse. They heard voices up ahead and ducked out a view.

"Yeah, it's a great building. I fixed it up real nice. All the apartments come furnished, too" A man said.

"Yeah, I love the furnishings. It's so spacious, and the location is so convenient for me" A female said. Dean looked at Sam confused, they knew that voice. They stepped out of their hiding place to find Jo talking to the Landlord.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded before Jo walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"There you are, honey. This is my boyfriend, Dean, and his buddy Sam" Jo introduced shocking Dean, but he kept a straight face.

"Good to meet you. Quite a gal you got here" The Landlord said shaking Dean's hand.

"Yeah, she's a pistol!" Dean said through gritted teeth. Kaylee was supposed to coming and this was not going to end well because Jo thought Kaylee was dead. Also, the small problem of her being a werewolf.

"So, did you already check out the apartment? The one for rent" Jo asked Dean.

"Yeah. Yes. Loved it. Great flow" Dean said.

"How'd you get in?" The Landlord asked confused.

"It was open" Dean lied smoothly.

"Now, Ed, when did the last tenant move out?" Jo asked sweetly.

"Uh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stiffed me for the rent" Ed explained annoyed.

"Well, her loss, our gain, because if Dean loves it, it's good enough for me" Jo said making Dean smile awkwardly.

"Oh, sweetie" Dean said annoyed.

"We'll take it" Jo said pulling out a bundle of money and handing it to Ed. After Ed left, they walked back down the hallway and into the apartment to find Kaylee sitting with her feet on the desk, sharpening her daggers. Dean took one look at Kaylee and paled because he knew she heard everything.

"Aww, if it isn't the happy couple" Kaylee mocked before winking at Sam.

'Hey Sammy" Kaylee said as Sam tried to cough to cover his laughter. Jo looked at Kaylee confused.

"Who the hell are you?" Jo demanded rudely and Kaylee grinned at Dean.

"Would like to do the introductions, or should I?" Kaylee asked Dean amused. Jo turned to Dean confused. Dean sighed and walked over to Kaylee.

"Jo, this is… Kaylee. Kaylee, this is Jo" Dean said reluctantly. Jo looked back at Kaylee wide-eyed.

"Kaylee?" Jo asked and Dean nodded.

"As in your girlfriend?" Jo asked and Kaylee nodded still grinning.

"Who… died?" Jo asked thoroughly confused. Kaylee planted her feet on the ground and placed the dagger on the table.

"Actually, I was just shot by daddy dearest and tossed of a cliff but, same thing really" Kaylee mocked, enjoying this way too much. Dean sighed and grabbed Kaylee's hand pulling her gently away from Sam and Jo.

"Was that necessary?" Dean whispered softly and Kaylee shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I heard her pretend to be your girlfriend and it… irritated me" Kaylee admitted because after using her powers on the demon a few weeks ago, she was back to her old self, along with all the feelings that came with it. Dean kissed her on the forehead as his way of an apology.

"Do you want me to go?" Kaylee asked softly and Dean pulled back but as still rubbing her upper arms in comfort.

"No, we found ectoplasm. We got one seriously pissed of spirit on our hands. So, we need the best. You" Dean admitted and Kaylee nodded before looking over to see Jo looking at her suspiously.

"And Jo?" Kaylee asked, silently asking what about the risk of her discovering what Kaylee was. Dean sighed.

"We'll get through. You hid yourself from me for years. This is just one hunt" Dean said encouragingly before they walked back over to Jo and Sam.

"Does your mother even know you're here?" Dean asked Jo, annoyed while Kaylee went and joined Sam on the lounge as he cleaned out his weapons.

"I told her I was going to Vegas" Jo explained and Dean scoffed.

'You think she's gonna buy that?" Dean asked.

"I'm not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit-Card trail all the way to the casinos" Jo explained and Kaylee was slightly impressed.

"You shouldn't lie to your mom. You shouldn't be here, either" Dean said pulling out his gun to clean it. Jo glared at him and then at Sam. She looked at Kaylee, who was watching her with amusement.

"Well, I am, so untwist your boxers and deal with it" Jo said making Kaylee chuckle.

"Where'd you get all that money from, anyways?" Sam asked curiously.

"Working at the roadhouse" Jo explained and Dean scoffed.

"Hunters don't tip that well" Dean argued.

"They aren't that good at poker, either" Jo retorted making Kaylee laugh when Dean's phone rang.

"Yeah?" Dean answered, not bothering to check the I.D

"Is she with you?" Ellen asked and Kaylee hid her smirk.

"Oh, hi, Ellen" Dean said looking at Jo.

"She left a note she's in Vegas. I don't believe it for a second" Ellen explained as Jo walked over and they had a whispered fight while Sam and Kaylee watched.

"Dean?" Ellen asked when he didn't reply.

"I haven't seen her" Dean lied against his better judgement.

"You sure about that?" Ellen asked

"Yeah, I'm sure" Dean lied again.

"Well, please, if she shows up, you'll drag her butt back here, won't you?" Ellen said making Kaylee smile. She might get along with this Ellen lady after all.

"Absolutely" Dean said firmly.

"Okay. Thanks, hon" Ellen said before hanging up. Dean glared at Jo who simply smiled in response.

….


	23. Chapter 23

"This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago" Jo explained as she read the blueprint while flicking a knife around. Sam and Kaylee were also sitting at the desk doing research.

"Yeah? What was here before 1924?" Dean asked pacing behind Jo, angry that he lied to Ellen.

"Nothing. An empty field" Jo explained.

"So, the most likely scenario… someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell" Sam theorized.

"I already checked. In the past 82 years, zero violent deaths, unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor. Would you sit down, please?" Jo snapped at Dean. Kaylee noticed Dean smirk before sitting down next to Jo.

"So, have you checked the police reports, county death records?" Dean asked smugly.

"Obituaries, mortuary reports, and seven other sources. I know what I'm doing" Jo snapped.

"I think the jury's still out on that one" Dean mocked as Kaylee watched the two interact and silently fumed.

"Would you put the knife down?" Dean teased and Jo did.

"Okay. So, uh, it's something else, then" Sam said trying to break the tension.

"Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it" Kaylee offered trying to forget about Dean and Jo and focus on the hunt.

"We got to scan the whole building" Jo said nodding to Kaylee.

"Right. So, you and me… we'll take the top two floors. Kaylee, you and Sam get the rest." Dean said standing up.

"We'd move faster if we split up" Jo argued.

"Oh, this isn't negotiable" Dean snapped before Jo and Dean left the apartment. Sam and Kaylee left shortly after.

"Look, despite what it… looks like. There is nothing going on between Jo and Dean" Sam said because he saw how Kaylee was watching them back in the apartment. Kaylee snorted in response to that.

"It's not what I saw Sammy, it's what I _smelt_. I could smell the attraction from the moment Jo saw Dean in the hallway" Kaylee said bitterly. Sam scrunched up his face at the fact Kaylee could smell arousal.

"So, what? it's just a little school-girl crush. You must have smelt that nearly every one of the females we have saved. Surely you'd be used to it by now?" Sam asked and Kaylee shook her head before sighing.

"You don't understand. It wasn't just Jo" Kaylee said silently telling Sam that she could smell Dean's attraction towards Jo. Sam opened his mouth to say something to help but shut it quickly when he didn't know what to say.

"But he doesn't love her. He loves _you_ " Sam said finally and Kaylee sighed.

"Does he? The way he looks at her, the way he is… attracted to her. It's the exact same way he looks at me. The same way he smells around me. So, either he loves us both or he doesn't love me. He just loves the idea of being with a 'huntress'" Kaylee explained hiding her heartbreak. Sam went to pull Kaylee in for a hug but she stepped back.

"I knew what I was getting myself into with Dean. I knew this… thing between us wasn't going to last. I went in _knowing_ this so I'm okay. I appreciate every moment Dean and I have together because I know it won't be forever. I have accepted that" Kaylee explained numbly before walking off, leaving Sam stunned and sad.

….

"So, are you gonna buy me dinner?" Jo asked as Dean and she walked down the hallway.

'What are you talking about?" Dean asked really hoping Kaylee wasn't listening.

"It's just if you're gonna ride me this close, it's only decent you buy me dinner" Jo taunted.

"Oh, that's hilarious. It's bad enough I lied to your mom, but if you think I'm letting you out of my sight… I don't know if you noticed, but your kind of the spirit's type" Dean snapped.

"Exactly" Jo said simply.

"You want to be bait?" Dean asked annoyed.

"The quickest way to draw it out, and you know it. What?" Jo asked when Dean scoffed.

"I'm so regretting this" Dean muttered wishing he had Kaylee knock some sense into Jo.

"I've had it up to herewith your crap" Jo snapped.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked as they stopped walking.

"Your chauvinist crap. You think women can't do the job" Jo accused.

"Sweetheart, this ain't gender studies. Women can do the job fine. In case you haven't noticed Kaylee is the best hunter I've ever seen and she is a woman. Amateurs can't. You got no experience. What you do have is a bunch of half-Baked romantic notions that some barfly has put in your head" Dean insulted.

"And now you sound like my mother" Jo said softly.

"Oh, and that's a bad thing? Because let me tell you…" Dean started to say before sighing.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Forget it" Dean muttered.

"No, you started this" Jo argued.

"Jo, you got options. No one in their right mind chooses this life. My dad started me and Sam in this when we were so young. I wish I could do something else. And Kaylee… Kaylee was born into this life" Dean explained softly.

"You love the job" Jo said.

"Yeah, but I'm a little twisted" Dean said.

"You don't think I'm a little twisted, too?" Jo asked sadly.

"Jo, you got a mother that worries about you, who wants something more for you. Those are good things. You don't throw things like that away. They might be hard to find later" Dean explained softly before turning on his EMF and walking off. Jo watched him sadly before sensing something behind her. She gasped and spun around quickly but nothing was there.

"What?" Dean asked appearing in the hallway again.

"I'm not sure" Jo admitted before Dean walked over to her and sniffed.

"Do you smell that?" Dean asked.

"What is it, a gas leak?" Jo asked confused.

"No. It's something else. I know it. I just can't put my finger on it. I wish Kaylee was here. She has the best nose for these things" Dean muttered before watching Jo kneel and the EMF radar went off near the vent.

"Mazel Tov. You just found your first spirit" Dean said putting away his flashlight and looking around the hallway.

"It's inside the vent" Jo explained looking into the darkness.

"Here" Dean said getting on his knees and using the flashlight to look into the vent before handing it to Jo as he pulled out a screwdriver and unscrewed the bolts, pulling the vent off the wall.

"There's something in there. Here. Someone's keeping souvenirs" Dean said putting his arm through and pulling out a piece of blonde hair attached to a piece of sculp.

…..


	24. Chapter 24

Kaylee stayed up all night keeping watch as Jo slept in the bed, Dean slept on the lounge and Sam slept on a chair. She heard screaming coming from upstairs and Kaylee bolted out of the room, not bothering to wake the others. She ran into the room to find cracks all over the walls and ceilings. She tried to follow the scent but the strong, overpowering ectoplasm made it impossible to track. She searched the building all night but found no trace of the women or the spirit. But after the first walk through she knew she wouldn't. She spent that time thinking about her demon power overload problem and how to fix it. She had an idea. A very bad idea and it would take some skill to convince Kane to go along with it, but at the moment it was her only option. She pulled out her phone and called Kane.

"Hey, what's up?" Kane asked into the phone and Kaylee decided she was going to do this one step at a time.

"I need you to come up with a reason for me to leave the brothers for a while" Kaylee said softly, as if Dean and Sam would wake up any minute and overhear her.

"Why?" Kane asked suspiciously.

"Because I have an idea on a more… permanent solution for my problem but it may take a while… a few weeks, maybe months and _you_ said I can't just take off and leave them again so now it's your job to come up with an excuse for me to leave" Kaylee explained before waiting as Kane was silent and thinking over what she just said. Kane sighed reluctantly.

"Tell them… tell them I was kicked out of the pack and I need you to come look after me because if a werewolf leaves their pack they can go a bit… insane within the first few months" Kane explained and Kaylee paused in her pacing and narrowed her eyes.

" _Did_ they kick you out?" Kaylee growled and Kane winced at her tone.

"Maybe" Kane muttered before he heard Kaylee swear loudly.

"How long?" Kaylee asked in a tone that suggested Kane better not lie to her anymore.

"A week" Kane said softly and Kaylee swore again.

"You bastard! You should have told me!" Kaylee growled at him angrily. Kane knew that the only reason Kaylee hadn't killed the pack that killed her father was because Josh, Tully and Kane were still part of the pack. But now that Tully and Josh were dead and Kane was thrown out she could go and slaughter them like they slaughtered her father. She heard Jo wake up in the distance and knew she needed to get back and tell them about the latest victim.

"Okay, this is the new plan. I'm going to finish this hunt. I'm going to tell the boys that you need me for a little while. Then I'm going to hunt down my old _family_ and give them the punishment they deserve. Afterwards, I'm going to find you and you are going to help me with my plan to solve this problem because you now owe me after _lying_ to me" Kaylee ordered in a growl.

"Yes, Kaylee" Kane said softly in a submissive tone. Kaylee was the only person he would ever submit to and only if he deserved it. This time he did deserve it.

"Good" She snapped before hanging up on him and storming back to the apartment where Jo, Dean and Sam were talking. They all paused and looked over at Kaylee.

"Where have you been?" Jo asked curiously as the boys looked at her, knowing she was pissed off over something and they just hoped it wasn't them.

"Another girl disappeared last night. I've been finding out about the girl. Her name was Theresa Ellis from apartment 2-F. Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn" Kaylee said walking into the room, still fuming about Kane. She gave the boys a look that clearly said; 'I was too late'.

"And her apartment?" Jo asked curiously, assuming Kaylee had been there since Dean insisted she was the best.

"Cracks all over the plaster -Walls, ceiling. There's ectoplasm, too. Between that and that tuft of hair, I'd say the sucker's coming from the walls" Kaylee explained walking over to the table.

"But who is it?" Dean asked curiously.

"The building's history's totally clean" Sam added.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place" Jo said pulling out an old picture.

"What do you mean?" Kaylee asked, pushing all thoughts of Kane and the demon power out of her head.

"Check this out" Jo said handing Sam a picture of an old empty field.

"An empty field?" Sam asked confused as Dean and Kaylee looked over his shoulder.

"It's where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door. The windows" Jo said as the others look at the windows to see bars.

"Bars. We're next door to a prison?" Dean asked curiously before Jo walked off and pulled out her phone to call Ash.

"So, what really happened?" Dean asked Kaylee softly.

"I heard screaming, I ran up there but was too late. I tried to catch its scent but the ectoplasm messed with my senses" Kaylee explained softly, looking over to see Jo pacing the room on the phone.

"Are you okay? You seemed upset when you came back inside" Sam asked worried, glancing at Dean thinking it was about him and Jo. Kaylee shook her head at Sam silently telling him it wasn't about Dean. Not totally anyways.

"Kane called me… I'll explain later because it's something we need to talk about in depth" Kaylee explained reluctantly, not wanting to hurt the brothers but having no other choice.

"Thanks, Ash. Oh, and if you breathe a word of this to my mom… That's right. I will. With pliers" Jo threatened before hanging up. Dean and Sam shared a worried look about Kaylee but left it alone until the hunt was done.

"Okay. Moyamensing prison… Built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this… they used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door" Jo explained to Dean, Kaylee and Jo.

"Well, then, we need a list of all the people executed there" Sam said happy to get a lead on the case.

"Ash is already on it" Jo said as Kaylee eyed her warily.

"Jo, can we talk?" Kaylee asked surprising Jo, Dean, Sam and herself. Jo looked at Dean confused but when he nodded to her, she turned back to Kaylee and nodded as well. Kaylee led Jo to the other side of the apartment away from the brothers.

"I'm sorry for how I acted when we first met, I was wrong about you. You have the skills to become a great hunter if given the chance. In fact, I met Dean before he was allowed to go on solo hunts and you would have given him a run for his money" Kaylee apologized sincerely, wanting to make amends because it was clear not only did Dean treat her like family, but so did Sam, which meant whether Kaylee liked it or not, Jo was her family as well. Kaylee held out her hand for Jo to shake. Jo looked at it confused and slightly suspicious before back up at Kaylee's eyes. She smiled and shook her hand.

"Considering I was pretending to be Dean's girlfriend I can understand your reaction but thank you, I have heard inspiring and wonderful things about you from Dean… and Sam. I'm glad you are on our side" Jo said though Kaylee still knew she was suspicious about how Kaylee survived the shot and falling off a cliff. Kaylee would deal with that if the time ever came.

"The names are here" Sam said quietly, knowing Kaylee would be able to hear and moment later Jo and Kaylee walked back into the room.

"157 names?" Kaylee asked looking over Sam's shoulder as he scrolled through them.

"We got to narrow that down" Dean said shaking his head.

"Yeah" Sam agreed as Jo watched the brothers.

"Or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs" Kaylee added as she stood behind Sam and placed her arms casually on his shoulders and her head resting on his. Dean was to Sam's right and Jo was to his left.

"Herman Webster Mudgett?" Sam asked confused scrolling through the list of names and clicking on it.

"Yeah?" Jo asked confused.

"Wasn't that H.H. Holmes' real name?" Sam asked looking up at Kaylee and Dean. Dean looked at Kaylee with a roll of his eyes.

"You got to be kidding me" Dean muttered.

"This just got interesting" Kaylee added with a sigh as Dean pulled Sam away from the laptop and knelt in front of it searching for H.H. Holmes'.

"Holmes was executed at Moyamensing May 7, 1896" Dean confirmed.

"H.H. Holmes himself. Come on. I mean, what are the odds?" Sam asked in disbelief. Kaylee looked at them slightly confused because growing up as a werewolf she was never that concerned with 'human' news.

"Who is this guy?" Kaylee asked curiously.

"The term "multi-Murderer"… they coined it to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer before anybody knew what a serial killer was" Dean explained to Kaylee.

"He confessed to 27 murders, but some put the death toll at over 100" Sam added.

"And his victim flavour of choice… pretty, petite blondes. He, uh, used chloroform to kill them, which is what I smelled in the hallway last night. At his place, cops found human remains, bone fragments, and long locks of bloody blond hair. Boy, he sure knew how to pick them" Dean said to Jo as Kaylee paced the room. They needed to get Jo out of here, now.

"We just find the bones, salt them, and burn them, right?" Jo asked quickly, trying not to show fear but she reeked of it.

"It's not that easy. His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete" Sam explained and Kaylee paused in her pacing before continuing.

"What? Why?" Jo asked voicing Kaylee's own thoughts.

"The story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse because, you know, it's what he used to do" Dean explained and Kaylee looked at Dean.

"We might have an even bigger problem than that" Sam said walking over to the table and picking up a photo.

"How does this get bigger?" Jo asked Sam worried.

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. They called it the murder castle. The whole place was a death factory. They had trapdoors, acid vats, quicklime pits. He built these secret chambers... inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some, he'd suffocate. Others, he'd let starve to death" Sam explained quickly as realization hit all them.

"So, Theresa could still be alive. She could be inside these walls" Jo concluded.

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars. We got to smash these walls Anywhere thick enough to hide a girl" Dean ordered standing up.

…..


	25. Chapter 25

Sam and Kaylee walked through the first floor, Sam was carrying a sledgehammer while Kaylee didn't need too, she would just use her fist.

"So…" Sam started to say and Kaylee sighed knowing this was going to be an awkward conversation.

"Yes" She said over exaggerating slightly while Sam chuckled.

"This thing with Kane that you need to talk to us about… uh, we aren't going to like it, are we?" Sam asked already knowing the answer to his question but Kaylee still gave him a pointed look silently saying, 'not one bit'.

"Is it something that you are 100% sure you need to do?" Sam asked softly and Kaylee looked up at the younger Winchester who she considered her younger brother and sighed reluctantly.

"Yes" She said finally and Sam nodded, knowing right then that whatever she was going to tell them, he would back her even if it meant arguing with Dean. Kaylee looked at him appreciatively knowing what was going through his head before he got out his phone and called Jo to let her know that they hadn't found anything yet.

"Okay. Call us after you check the southeast wall" Jo said to Sam before hanging up and continuing through the walls with Dean.

"Sam and Kaylee have almost done with the first floor. They haven't found jack squat, either" Jo explained to Dean before reaching a point that he couldn't squeeze through.

"What is it?" Jo asked when Dean stopped moving.

"It's too narrow. We can't go any further" Dean explained before Jo huffed before pushing herself in front of Dean so they were squashed together. Dean groaned and tried to think about Kaylee's face rather than Jo's body.

"I can fit in there" Jo said simply.

"You're not going in thereby yourself" Dean said quickly.

"You got a better idea?" Jo asked.

"We go get Kaylee and she will go in there" Dean said seriously, hoping Kaylee was close enough to hear them.

"There's no time" Jo said pushing her way past Dean and passed the gap that stopped Dean from moving any further. Jo crept through the walls, her heart beating so hard and fast and she admitted to herself and only herself that she wished she had waited for Kaylee.

"Where are you?" Dean asked through the phone as he looked at the map of the building.

"By the north wall. I'm heading down some kind of air duct" Jo explained as she balanced the phone to her ear with her shoulder and climbed down.

"No, no, no, no. Stay up here" Dean said hurried but of course, Jo didn't listen.

"We got to find this girl, don't we? I'm okay" Jo said softly as Dean sighed.

"All right. I'm heading to you" Dean said taking off and leaving the wall. Jo walked further through the wall until she reached a point that she couldn't move any further. She looked at the walls to find them oozing with black ectoplasm.

"Oh, god" Jo said before Dean heard static in the phone.

"What is it? Jo? Jo?!" Dean asked worried before hearing her scream. Dean took off down the hallway shouting her name before using the sledgehammer in the wall. He stuck his head in the wall and found her phone on the floor but couldn't find her. He left the giant hole in the wall and ran through the hallways shouting Kaylee's name.

"What is it? What's going on?" Kaylee said appearing out of nowhere, grabbing Dean's arms to steady him.

"He's got Jo" Dean said quickly as Sam ran and caught up to them.

"What? How'd that happen?" Sam demanded following Dean and Kaylee down the hallway.

"I wasn't with her. I left her alone. Damn it!" Dean shouted angry at himself.

"Look, we'll find her" Kaylee said grabbing Dean's hand but he pulled it back.

"Where?" Dean snapped at her and Kaylee clenched her jaw annoyed.

"Inside the walls" Sam said stepping in, giving Kaylee a quick warning look.

"We've been inside the walls all night. None of the other girls are there. She won't be, either" Dean snapped as they walked into the apartment they were staying in.

"Look, take a beat and think about this. Maybe we got Holmes' M.O. Wrong" Kaylee offered trying to be helpful.

"Well, we better friggin' think fast" Dean said before his phone rang. It was Ellen. Dean picked up the phone and walked away from Sam and Kaylee who were looking at the information.

"You lied to me. She's there" Ellen said annoyed making Dean turn around and face Sam and Kaylee.

"Ellen" Dean said and Kaylee gave Sam a look that said she didn't want to be here for this conversation so she was going for a walk. Sam nodded understanding.

"Ash told me everything. The man's a genius, but he folds like a cheap suit. You put my damn daughter on the phone" Ellen snapped angrily.

"She's gonna have to call you back. She's, uh, taking care of feminine business" Dean lied, badly.

"Yeah, right. Where is she? Where is she?!" Ellen shouted when Dean didn't reply.

"Look, we'll get her back" Dean said quickly.

"Get her back? Back from what?" Ellen asked worried and angry.

"The spirit we're hunting… It took her" Dean confessed reluctantly.

"Oh, my god" Ellen said emotionally.

"She'll be okay. I promise" Dean promised firmly.

"You promise? That is not the first time I've heard that from a Winchester" Ellen mocked bitterly.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"If anything happens to her…" Ellen threatened.

"It won't. I won't let it. Ellen, I'm sorry. I really am" Dean apologised.

"I'm taking the first flight out. I'll be there in a few hours" Ellen said before hanging up on Dean.

"Damn it" Dean shouted

"Don't beat yourself up, Dean. There's nothing you could have done" Kaylee said walking back into the room after taking a walk.

"Tell me you got something" Dean begged but Kaylee shook her head regretfully. Dean sighed and reached out to hold her but Sam spoke up first.

"Uh, maybe. Look. If you look at the layout of the Holmes murder castle, There's other torture chambers inside the walls, right? But there's one we haven't considered yet… the one in his basement" Sam explained making Kaylee and Dean look at him confused.

"This building doesn't have a basement" Dean said simply.

"You're right. It doesn't. But I just noticed this. Beneath the foundation, it looks like part of an old sewer system. It hasn't been used for…" Sam explained before Dean interrupted.

"Let's go" Dean said quickly before Kaylee stopped them.

"Hang on a second" Kaylee said.

"Why?" Dean snapped impatiently and Kaylee glared at him.

"You guys go find a sewer. I'll follow the scent of ectoplasm from the spot he got Jo. See if I can meet up with you guys or find him first" Kaylee said simply and Dean looked at her worried before nodding because he knew they didn't have time to argue about it.

…..


	26. Chapter 26

"Dean, you need to know something" Sam said as they walked the streets searching for a sewer.

"Is _now_ a good time?" Dean asked confused and worried about Jo.

"Yes, because at the end of this hunt, Kaylee is going to leave and you need to know why" Sam said making Dean stop walking.

"What? She isn't leaving. Did she tell you she was leaving?" Dean snapped worried and Sam sighed.

"No, not exactly. But think about it. She tells us we need to discuss something involving Kane, that we won't like and add that on top of the fact that she can… smell your attraction to Jo. It doesn't take a genius" Sam said and Dean opened his mouth to argue about him being attracted to Jo but closed it again knowing he can't argue with a werewolf's senses.

"Let's go find Jo" Dean said numbly as they found a sewer and climbed down the manhole. They crawled through the pipes that were large enough to only fit them if they were on all fours. Dean couldn't help but think about Sam had said. He even though he couldn't deny his attraction to Jo. He knew he still loved Kaylee and couldn't lose her… not again. He had to think of a way to keep her from leaving. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Jo screaming and then silence. They followed the direction the noise came from before finding the spirit standing over a wooden box holding onto Jo's mouth. Dean pulled out his shot gun and shot the spirit making him disappear.

"Jo!" Dean called out as they climbed through the hole into the open space.

"I'm here!" Jo called out as Dean got a crowbar and tried to break off the locks but couldn't. Sam flashed lights in the other wooden boxes and found an alive girl.

"Hey. I'm gonna get you out of here, all right?" Sam said softly and the frightened girl nodded.

"Sam! I can't break the lock" Dean shouted annoyed and scared for Jo.

"Move" Kaylee ordered simply appearing out of nowhere and shoving him aside before pulling of the locks with ease. She didn't stick around to see Dean pull Jo out of her cell box and went over to Sam and pulled off the locks to the other girl's cell as well.

"Hang on. You all right?" Dean asked helping Jo up.

"I've been better. Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back" Jo said scared.

"Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet" Dean said reluctantly.

"What?" Jo asked terrified while Sam helped out the other girl and Kaylee watched Jo and Dean silently.

"Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we got" Dean explained looking over at Sam; who was hugging the terrified girl and Kaylee; who was going through the backpack getting the necessary tools for the trap.

"I'm going to get her out of here" Kaylee said walking over to the girl in Sam's arms and letting her move from Sam and then attach herself to Kaylee's body in a scared hug. Kaylee looked at Sam and Dean and nodded to them, trusting them to finish this without her. She led the girl back the way she came because it was easier than crawling through the sewers that Dean and Sam had come through.

….

"So... Is this job as glamorous as you thought it would be?" Sam asked to Jo as they climbed back out of the sewer.

"Well, except for all the pee-your-pants terror, yeah. But that Theresa girl's gonna live a life because of us. It's worth it, isn't it?" Jo asked Sam.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is" Sam said seriously.

"Hey, what if somebody finds that sewer done there or a storm washes the salt away?" Jo asked curiously and Sam smirked.

"Both very fine points, which is why we're waiting here" Sam said grinning.

"For what?" Jo asked before a beeping noise started and Dean and Kaylee backed up in a cement truck.

"For that" Sam grinned before waving at Dean, telling him to stop. Kaylee and Dean jumped out of the truck.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo asked amused.

"I'll give it back" Dean said grinning while Kaylee shrugged.

"Maybe" She added laughing as she turned on the machine and they watched cement pour down into the sewers.

"Well, that ought to keep him down there till hell freezes over" Dean joked making Kaylee roll her eyes. She looked at the boys giving them a knowing look.

"Ah, Jo, why don't you go back to the apartment and get yourself cleaned up okay?" Sam asked and Jo looked confused for a second before nodding leaving the three of them alone.

"Kaylee" Dean started to say but Kaylee stopped him.

"This isn't about Jo. This isn't about us. This is about Kane. He's been kicked out of the pack and for a werewolf that is a dangerous thing. If they don't have a pack they go insane. Literally insane. I'm his pack now so I need to be with him. Not forever. This isn't forever okay? Just until he gets used to the idea of being without a pack" Kaylee explained seriously and Sam and Dean shared a look that Kaylee knew was them having a silent conversation.

"He can join us" Sam said and Kaylee's heart ached at their love for her and here she was lying to their faces.

"No, thank you for the offer but no. Kane isn't like me. He turns at every full moon without control or memory. He doesn't eat animal hearts like I do. He can't be a part of this family but he is my pack. The only one I have left. So, I'm going" Kaylee said firmly and Sam nodded understanding and backed her 100%. Dean, on the other hand, was on the verge of tears. Kaylee walked over and gave Sam and hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay in touch" He said and she nodded, promising before Sam followed the direction Jo went in back to the apartment to collect their belongings.

"Dean…" Kaylee said softly walking over to him and grabbing his hand.

"I can't lose you again" Dean said softly and Kaylee choked back a sob.

"You aren't losing me. Not like last time. We will talk every chance we get and I _will_ be back" She promised both herself and Dean. Dean kissed her hands softly, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

"And about Jo… I know your attracted to her and she is attracted to you. We aren't officially a couple, Dean. I know this and I've made my peace with it" Kaylee said silently telling him that she is okay with him sleeping with other people when she isn't around. Dean shook his head stubbornly but Kaylee chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I will be back" She promised Dean one more time before running off at werewolf speed. She ran past the apartment Sam and Jo were. She ran out of town and into the forest and kept running until she found a river. She ran into the river and floated on her back deep in thought before walked out of the river and taking off her clothes for them to dry. She built a fire and sat next to it, staring into the flames thinking about what she was about to do with Kane to ensure she can keep some control over her demon power and what she _finally_ about to do to her old pack.

"It's time to get some revenge for you father" Kaylee whispered into the wind.

…..


	27. Chapter 27

**Demon in The Veins**

 _"_ _I need you to come up with a reason for me to leave the brothers for a while" Kaylee said softly, as if Dean and Sam would wake up any minute and overhear her._

 _"_ _Why?" Kane asked suspiciously._

 _"_ _Because I have an idea on a more… permanent solution for my problem but it may take a while… a few weeks, maybe months and you said I can't just take off and leave them again so now it's your job to come up with an excuse for me to leave" Kaylee explained before waiting as Kane was silent and thinking over what she just said. Kane sighed reluctantly._

 _…_ _.._

 _"_ _I will be back" She promised Dean one more time before running off at werewolf speed. She ran past the apartment Sam and Jo were. She ran out of town and into the forest and kept running until she found a river. She ran into the river and floated on her back deep in thought before walked out of the river and taking off her clothes for them to dry. She built a fire and sat next to it, staring into the flames thinking about what she was about to do with Kane to ensure she can keep some control over her demon power and what she finally about to do to her old pack._

 _"_ _It's time to get some revenge for you father" Kaylee whispered into the wind._

It was easy for Kaylee to find her old pack, mostly because she had been tracking them since the moment they killed her father but also because they always moved between four or five locations. She watched them from a distance. The pack used to have twenty-thirty members, Kaylee counted fifteen. She changed into her werewolf form and snarled, hungry to get her revenge. She pulled out her two favorite blades. The two that her father had given her a week before he died. She stepped into the clearing and all heads snapped in her direction.

"Hello _family,_ remember me?" Kaylee said mockingly, her white demon eyes looking every one of them in eyes before they ran at her.

 **One week later…**

It had been a week since Kaylee had slaughtered her old family and found Kane in the forest. He respected and understood her decision to kill his old pack but it had hurt him when she found him still dripping in their blood. But deep down he knew they were never his real family. Kaylee, Tully and Josh were always his true family and he would do anything for them. But what Kaylee had suggested as a solution for her demon blood overload problem was… insane. It was dangerous and Kane didn't know if he could help her with it.

"Kane" Kaylee said walking out of the forest and over to Kane who was looking over a large river in the middle of the forest. It was a favourite place of Kane, Tully, Josh and Kaylee's. Kane kept his eyes on the river.

"Kane, please look at me" Kaylee said softly and Kane reluctantly did so. His light green eyes locked onto Kaylee's pure white ones.

"Do you realize how dangerous this is going to be?" Kane asked his arms folded over his bare chest. Kaylee resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him and say something sarcastic about him never wearing a shirt but stepped forward slightly towards her brother.

"Kane… it's already dangerous. I have leveled two cities in the past… and if I can't control it I _will_ kill more people" Kaylee explained simply and Kane growled frustrated knowing she was right.

"But Kaylee, you are talking about digging deep inside you and pulling your demon power to the surface in an insane and possibly suicidal hope that another ability will present itself" Kane snapped angrily. Kaylee ran a hand through her hair.

"I know! I know… but I've spent my entire life pushing this power deep down and well… we've seen the results. Maybe it's time to… I don't know, embrace my demon power. Right now, I'm only getting to use this power when I exorcise demons. But Sam, Dean and I don't always hunt demons. If I embrace this power even just for a few months… it could reveal another power… something that I can use every day to slowly release my power so it doesn't build up" Kaylee argued for what felt like the millionth time this week. Kane let out a low rumble in his throat.

"And what happens if you can't control the power that you unleash?! Huh?! What happens if it is too much for you handle and _you_ explode?! What happens if it works and you do get another power but it's something that you can't hide like your eyes or like your exorcism?! Or worse still, what if by embracing this demon power inside you, you permanently turn into that emotionless, heartless women that we see just before you explode?! What happens to your relationship with Dean and Sam then?!" Kane shouted at Kaylee as tears were brought to both Kane and Kaylee's eyes as they were emotional by the situation. The entire forest went silent after Kane finished yelling, not even the birds were chirping. Kane sighed and stepped forward, pulling Kaylee into his arms. Kaylee wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, taking comfort in his arms.

"I know the risks involved in doing this… But I can't be responsible for another town full of people being destroyed… I just… I can't" Kaylee said softly into Kane's bare chest before pulling back and Kane wiped a tear of her cheek.

"Okay… okay, I get it. I'll help you with this but we do it slowly and if I think that I'm losing you. If I think you are turning into that heartless, emotionless women, then I'm pulling the plug and you _have_ to listen to me on that decision" Kane said firmly. Kaylee may be the only person he submitted too but he would be damned if he was going to lose the thing that made Kaylee… Kaylee. Which was her personality. Her strength. Her kindness. Her sarcasm. Her witty humor and sharp tongue. Kaylee looked at the man she considered a brother… closer than a brother if that was even possible but it was purely platonic between them. She was going to trust him, just like she always did and knew he would come through for her, just like he always did.

"Okay. I will obey your decision in that matter. I promise" Kaylee promised grabbing Kane's head and lightly pressing her forehead against his before separating and they both walked over to the river where they used to play together.

"So where do we start?" Kane asked softly picking up a rock and skipping it across the river. Kaylee let out a deep breath.

"We find me a demon to torture" Kaylee said hesitantly before Kane grabbed her hand in comfort.

….

"Dean stop sulking. I know you miss Kaylee, I do as well. But we don't know how long she is going to be gone so let's just… focus on finding a hunt" Sam said from his spot at the table in the hotel room. Dean was lying on his back in the middle of the bed.

"I'm not sulking…" Dean muttered childishly making Sam rolled his eyes and turn back to the laptop in front of him.

"Do you have anything?" Dean asked sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed. Sam shrugged.

"I got a couple of choices. Fifteen people disappeared from Ohio about a week ago or there was a lawyer who was killed in his office in Baltimore, Maryland" Sam explained and Dean rubbed his face trying to rub away the thoughts of Kaylee.

"Which one is closer?" Dean asked needing to focus on a hunt, as soon as possible.

"Baltimore, Maryland" Sam said and Dean stood up, clapping his hands together.

"Let's go then" Dean said simply grabbing his bag of clothes before looking at the end of his bed to find Kaylee's bag of weapons and clothes. He brought them into the hotel by habit and remembering this made him sad. Sam packed up his laptop and clothes bag before patting Dean on the shoulder and grabbed Kaylee's bag taking it out to the car.

….


	28. Chapter 28

**One month later…**

"Demons lie all the time, right? Maybe she was lying" Sam said to Dean after he found out that a Crossroads Demon taunted Dean about John making a deal to save Dean's life with the Yellow Eyed Demon. Dean's hands gripped the wheel of the Impala tighter so that his knuckles turned white.

"Come on, is that really what you think?" Dean scoffed and Sam remained silent, not being able to lie to Dean.

"How could he do it?" Dean asked softly.

"He did it for you" Sam explained softly looking over at his older brother.

"Exactly" Dean said bitterly before continuing.

"How am I supposed to live with that? You know, the thought of him, wherever he is right now... I mean, he spent his whole life chasing that yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy, you know? Not bargaining with the damn thing. Not this" Dean added angrily as he focused on the road and not the pain in his chest.

"How many people do you think Dad saved total?" Sam asked trying to say that _that_ was John's legacy.

"That's not the point, Sam" Dean replied shortly.

"Evan Hudson is safe Because of What Dad taught us. That's his legacy, Dean. Now, we're still here, man, so we got to keep going. For him" Sam explained passionately before sighing reluctantly.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked finally working up the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind since Dean had told him about what happened with the Crossroad Demon.

"Yeah?" Dean said through gritted teeth still fuming about his worst nightmare being confirmed.

"When you were trapping that demon, you weren't... I mean, it was all a trick, right? You never considered actually making that deal, right?" Sam asked referring the deal the Crossroad Demon offered about bringing John back in exchange for Dean's soul after 10 years. Dean didn't answer but he didn't need too. Sam opened his mouth to say something… anything but closed it quickly not knowing what to say.

"I wish Kaylee was here" Sam muttered to himself but Dean heard it and sighed.

"Yeah, me too" Dean reluctantly agreed.

"I wonder what she is doing right now?" Sam asked sighing and Dean just shrugged but he was thinking the same thing. What was Kaylee doing right now? Was she happy with Kane?

…

 **The next day…**

"This is useless!" Kaylee shouted angrily and stormed out of the abandoned warehouse they were taking refuge in. It didn't take them long to find and capture a demon and they had trapped him in a warehouse with a devil's trap. Kaylee had been torturing him for almost a month now, trying and failing to use more of her power and discover a new ability. Kane followed Kaylee outside and watched as she punched a hole into a nearby tree. He leant against the doorframe silently as Kaylee hammered away at the tree until it fell over. Kaylee turned around to face Kane breathing heavily. Kane simply raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Happy now?" Kane asked slightly amused and slightly frustrated. Kaylee slid back first down the stump of the tree she just knocked over and hugged her knees annoyed. Kane walked over and sat down in front of her cross-legged, tapping his knee thinking about what to say next. Kaylee ran a hand through her hair while they sat in silence for several moments, both consumed with their own thoughts. Kane's were mostly how to help Kaylee and what their next move was. Kaylee's were a mixture of missing Sam and Dean, and what she needed to do to use _more_ of her power then she already was.

"You want to give it a rest for a few days or give it another go?" Kane asked after he was sure Kaylee had calmed down enough to have a civil conversation. Kaylee clicked her tongue a few times and thought about the last month. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't dig any deeper in her power and to make it worse Dean and Sam were answering her phone calls. Their phone wasn't even ringing, it's like they had no reception or something.

"Let's just rest a few days…" Kaylee said defeated as she pushed herself up off the floor and walked back into the warehouse with Kane following silently behind her. She walked in to find the demon still tied to the chair in the middle of the Devil's Trap. He was bent over and bleeding from the mouth and forehead. Kaylee was planning on ignoring him for a few days when suddenly he started chuckling darkly. Kaylee looked over at Kane and they turned towards the demon.

"What the hell are you laughing at chuckles?" Kane demanded folding his arms over his chest. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and knee length dark blue jeans. The demon looked up and his black demon eyes locked onto Kaylee's white demon eyes.

"Your mother would be so _disappointed_ in you" 'Chuckles' mocked making Kaylee freeze in fury.

"What did you just say?" Kaylee demanded in blind rage while Kane watched confused.

"Kaylee? What's going on?" Kane asked quickly, trying to prepare for the worse but had no idea what was going on.

"I don't know what he is going on about. I never knew my mother" Kaylee explained simply, trying to play off the effect it was having on her.

"Well, _I_ knew your mother… in fact, I still _know_ your mother and if she could see you right now she would be disappointed and disgusted at who you became. She would want to _kill_ your disgusting father for what he turned you into" 'Chuckles' continued while Kaylee pulled back her upper lip in a deep snarl. Kane stepped back worried as Kaylee's breathing deepened and quickened as she clenched her fist.

"Don't you _dare_ speak about my father and you know nothing about my mother" Kaylee fumed angrily making 'Chuckles' laugh darkly and lick the blood that was coming from his lip.

"No sweetheart. _You_ know nothing about your mother. But trust me, one day you will know just exactly _who_ and _what_ she is" 'Chuckles' mocked before Kane saw Kaylee's white eyes _glow_ bright before she suddenly disappeared. Before Kane had a chance to comprehend what had happened Kaylee had reappeared behind 'Chuckles' and with one grown out werewolf claw she had slit the demon throat. Kane's mouth hung open in shock as the blood poured from the slit throat and Kaylee exorcised the demon and it was sucked back to hell by the Devil's Trap.

"Kaylee…" Kane said warily, stepping forward as her eyes stopped glowing and her breathing returned to normal. She blinked a few times before looking up at Kane and smiling. Smiling a genuine smile for the first time in a month. Kane smiled back weakly walking over to Kaylee and placing a hang on her shoulder.

"Now we are getting somewhere" Kane said proudly and pulling Kaylee in for a hug, trying to ignore the pleasure on her face when she split that demon's throat open.

….


	29. Chapter 29

**2 months later…**

Kane woke up to a buzzing noise next to his head. He groaned and rolled over to pick up Kaylee's phone, she had yet another missed called from Dean. He had been calling all week and leaving voice mails but Kaylee had yet to reply to him or even listen to the voice mails. Kane sat up and cracked his neck before hearing Kaylee swimming in the nearby river. She had mastered her newest ability weeks ago and had yet to return to Dean and Sam or even thought about returning to them. It was time for Kane to find out what was going on in her head. He walked over to the river's edge and waited for Kaylee to return from her morning swim.

"Hey" Kane said as she walked over to him wearing her bra and underwear, dripping wet.

"Hey, what's up?" Kaylee asked casually wringing her hair of excess water before noticing that Kane was nervous about something.

"Dean called again and left another voicemail, shouldn't you at least listen to the message?" Kane asked making Kaylee pause and bite her lip before turning away from Kane.

"What's going on Kaylee?" Kane asked grabbing Kaylee's hand and turning her around to face him. Kaylee avoided eye contact before sighing reluctantly.

"I can't talk to Dean and Sam…" Kaylee explained softly and Kane looked at her confused.

"Why not? You can control your ability easy now" Kane asked genuinely confused by Kaylee's behavior.

"Because they will ask why it's taken me so long to return and I'll be forced to tell him that… that I haven't returned because I don't know if I want too. These last few months with you; not hunting or moving from town to town, it's been some of the best months of my life since my father died" Kaylee explained softly and Kane looked at her shocked and surprised.

"Kaylee, you don't need to be ashamed of the fact that you have enjoyed not hunting. It's perfectly okay to enjoy living a normal life… or semi-normal life. You don't need to be ashamed to tell Dean and Sam that. I'm sure they both have thought of having normal lives. I mean, Sam did have a normal life for a while" Kane explained pulling Kaylee into his arms and kissing her head softly. Kaylee wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed into his chest. She stepped back and rubbed her face frustrated.

"I'm not worried about that… I'm more worried about what they are going to say when I tell them; I'm seriously considering retiring from the life" Kaylee confessed and Kane let out a deep breath.

"Kaylee, they are your family no matter what. You need to talk to them about what is going through your head. At least listen to what Dean has been saying in his voice mails" Kane said pulling out her phone and holding it out for her. Kaylee eyed the phone warily before swearing under her breath and snatching the phone from Kane's hand. She put it on speakerphone and played the voice mails.

 _"_ _Kaylee, it's Dean. I woke up this morning and Sam was missing. He didn't leave a note, won't answer his phone. I'm really worried, please call me back"_

Kaylee looked from the phone to Kane and played the next message.

 _"_ _Hey Kaylee, Sam's still missing. I'm freaking out here babe. Please call me"_

Kaylee played the next message.

 _"_ _Kaylee, it's been a week now. Why the hell haven't you called me? I still haven't heard from Sam. I swear it's like looking for my fricking Dad again. I'm losing my mind here. I've called him a thousand times there's nothing but voicemail. I don't know where he went or why. Sam's just gone. Please Kaylee… I need you. I know Kane is your family but so… so are we. Please, just come help me"_

Kaylee took a shaky breath and played the last message.

 _"_ _I don't know where the hell you've been or why you haven't replied to my messages but Sam just called me. He is in Twin Lakes, Wisconsin. He sounds scared. Please meet us there, Kaylee. We're family"_

Kaylee blinked a few times before looking at the phone in her hands. She looked back up at Kane who was watching her worried.

"Kaylee?" Kane asked warily, Kaylee blinked slowly.

"I need to go" Kaylee said walking past Kane and grabbed her clothes that was hanging from a tree branch. She quickly got changed and looked back over at Kane reluctantly.

"Go, it's fine" Kane said quickly, kissing Kaylee on the cheek and handing her a pair of colored contacts for her eyes before Kaylee smiled weakly at him.

"So much for my fantasy about getting out of the life" Kaylee muttered before teleporting to Twin Lakes, Wisconsin. It was a small town and she quickly found Dean's scent and followed it to a hotel room. She picked the lock and walked into the room to find it empty. But Dean had definitely been there. Along with Sam but… something was off about Sam's scent. It smelt like sulfur.

"Fuck" Kaylee swore loudly as she realized what had happened to Sam and Dean had no idea. She pulled out her phone and called Dean but got no answer.

"I don't have time for this" Kaylee growled annoyed walking out of the room to find the young man behind the front counter watching her. She turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"Can I use your computer sweetie?" She asked and the man nodded with his mouth hanging slightly open. She was quickly able to track Dean's phone to Duluth, Minnesota. She thanked the young man and walked out of the hotel and behind a building before teleporting herself to Duluth where she quickly picked up Dean's scent. She followed it to a bar called 'The Sandpiper' where she smelt not only Dean and the sulfur scent of 'Sam', but also Jo.

"Great" Kaylee muttered fantastic walking towards the building as she started to hear voicing from inside.

"I told you I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire, all right? Dean, kill me, or I'm gonna kill her. Please. You'd be doing me a favor. Shoot me. Shoot me!" 'Sam' shouted at Dean.

"No, Sammy. Come on" Dean said lowering his weapon.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Dean? Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Jo die?" 'Sam' shouted at Dean before Kaylee kicked down the front the door and tossed a vial of holy water onto 'Sam'.

"Hey bitch, remember me?" Kaylee said sarcastically shocking Dean and Jo as Sam hissed in pain and his eyes went pure black. Before Kaylee could exorcise the demon from Sam's body, he took off out the window. Dean and Kaylee locked eyes before Dean chased 'Sam' out the window and Kaylee quickly untied Jo.

"So, who are you?" Dean asked as he played cat and mouse with Sam through the junkyard behind the bar.

"I got lots of names" 'Sam' called out from the shadows.

"You've been in Sam since he disappeared, haven't you?" Dean asked, gun drawn and searching for 'Sam'.

"Should have seen your face when you thought he murdered that guy. Pathetic" 'Sam' mocked him.

"Why didn't you kill me? You had a dozen chances" Dean asked trying to buy time before Kaylee could exorcise him. 'Sam' threw a rock causing a distraction allowing him to move to another hiding place.

"No, that would have been too easy. Where's the fun in that? See, this was a test. I wanted to see if I could push you far enough to waste Sam. I should have known you wouldn't have the sack. Anyway, fun's over now" 'Sam' explained simply, moving through the shadows and hiding all the while keeping an ear out for Kaylee because he knew that she could stop him.

"Well, I hope you got your kicks because you're gonna pay hell for this. I am going to make sure of that" Dean threatened making 'Sam' chuckle.

"How? You can't hurt me. Not without hurting your little brother. See, I think you're gonna die, Dean. You and every other hunter's I can find. Once look at Sam's dewy sensitive eyes, they will let me right in that door" 'Sam' said simply before hearing Kaylee tracking them so he disappeared out the back of the scrapyard to the dock next to a river. Dean followed confused until 'Sam' appeared behind him. Dean turned around just as 'Sam' shot him.

….

Kaylee and Jo walking through the scrapyard after she cut the ropes from her wrists and explained that Sam was being possessed by a demon. Jo was trying to call Dean but was getting no answer.

"This way" Kaylee said smelling Dean and… blood. She picked up her pace making Jo hurry to catch up with her.

"How do you know?" Jo asked but Kaylee remained silent and kept walking. Jo chased after her until they found Dean with a bullet through his shoulder. Jo pushed past Kaylee and helped Dean stand up.

"Where is Sam?" Dean asked letting Jo wrap an arm around her shoulders but he looked directly at Kaylee when he asked.

"I don't know. We've been looking for you" Jo replied simply but Kaylee bit back a sarcastic retort.

"He's gone" Kaylee answered as she followed Dean and Jo back to the bar where Jo pulled out a first aid kit and went to start stitching Dean but paused and looked over at Kaylee.

"Do you want too?" Jo asked because she knew that Kaylee was his girlfriend last time she saw them. Kaylee looked at Dean and felt the anger in his eyes at being ignored this past week. Kaylee turned away to hide her roll of the eyes and scoff.

"No, go ahead" Kaylee muttered as she went and grabbed a bottle of scotch from the bar and handed it to Dean before grabbing another one and sitting on the bar, drinking it herself.

"Don't be a baby! God. Okay, almost. All right, got it, got it" Jo said as she pulled the bullet from Dean's shoulder and stitched him up.

"God, you're a butcher" Dean muttered looking at the stitches. Kaylee chuckled to herself earning a glare from Dean.

"You're welcome" Jo replied sarcastically.

"All right, are we done?" Kaylee asked jumping down from the bar.

'Would you give me two minutes to patch Dean up? He can't help Sam if he's bleeding to death" Jo snapped confused at Kaylee's non-existent care for Dean considering how they were supposed to feel about each other.

"So, how did you know that he was possessed?" Jo asked Kaylee trying to break the tension that was building between Dean and Kaylee. Dean looked over at Kaylee silently begging her not to tell Jo the truth. A wicked grin spread across Kaylee's face as she considered telling Jo the truth but she stopped when Dean's eyes finally softened for the first time since she arrived and begged her.

"I didn't. I just knew that It couldn't have been him" Kaylee lied through gritted teeth making Dean sigh in relief but it just hurt Kaylee to know that he cared so much about what Jo thought of her.

"Hey, guys. I know demons lie, but do they ever tell the truth, too?" Jo asked breaking the silent conversation that Dean and Kaylee were having. They looked at Jo worried.

"Yep, sometimes, I guess" Dean said honestly.

"Especially if they know it'll mess with your head. Why do you ask?" Kaylee added trying to be helpful.

'Nothing. It doesn't matter. So, do you have any idea where he's headed to next?" Jo asked dismissively.

"So far, he's been going after the nearest hunter. So... the closest one I know is in South Dakota" Dean said as Jo finished patching him up.

"Okay, good, I'm done. Let's go" Jo said standing up as Dean looked over at Kaylee.

"You're not coming" Dean said simply.

"The hell I'm not. I'm a part of this now" Jo argued as Kaylee groaned impatiently as she smelt the attraction between the two of them again.

"I can't say more plain than this. You try to follow me, I'll tie you right back to that post. This is my fight. I'm not getting your blood on my hands. That's just how it's gonna be" Dean said before Jo glared at him and huffed.

"What about Kaylee?" Jo asked looking at Kaylee who was looking at Dean silently asking the same question. Dean looked at Kaylee and she knew that even though he was angry at her, he couldn't do this without her. Didn't want to do this without her.

"Wait. Here. Take these. They'll help with the pain" Jo said tossing him some painkillers when neither of them had replied.

"Thanks. I'll call you later, okay?" Dean said as Kaylee and Dean left the bar and jumped in the Impala.

"No, you won't" Jo muttered in the bar hurt. Kaylee heard her and sighed looking at Dean as he tried to called Bobby but he didn't pick up, unknown to them because 'Sam' had cut the phonelines.

"Why didn't you return my calls?" Dean asked angrily as they started to drive towards Bobby's house. Kaylee bit her lip nervously before sighing.

"First, you need to understand that I did miss you and Sam. So much" Kaylee said preparing herself for this conversation. Dean looked over at Kaylee and his face softened slightly as he reached over and grabbed her hand, bring it to his lips and kissing it softly.

"I know… we missed you too" Dean said softly and Kaylee relaxed slightly.

"Being with Kane these last few months, not hunting, not travelling from city to city, just relaxing and having a semi-normal life. I felt ashamed because a part of me… didn't want to return to this life" Kaylee admitted as Dean was silently for a moment but what stopped Kaylee from freaking out was his rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"I get that babe. I do. I sometimes think about a life after hunting… a life with you in a normal house, with a semi-normal family. It's nothing to be ashamed off Kaylee. Nothing at all. When you didn't reply, I thought… I thought that you had forgotten about us, forgotten about me. Sam told me that you were… upset about Jo. I'm sorry, I do find Jo attractive. I won't try and hide that from a werewolf but _you_ are the woman I love. I will always choose you over anyone else" Dean said emotionally bringing tears of happiness to Kaylee's eyes. She took a deep breath to calm herself and wiped her eyes before turning to Dean.

"Okay, next hard topic to talk about. When we get to Bobby's… if Sam is there do you want me to be Kaylee the Hunter or Kaylee the Werewolf with demon blood running through her veins?" Kaylee asked genuinely asking Dean for his choice, not being sarcastic even in the slightest. Dean looked over at her considering her words carefully. She was prepared to either reveal herself to Bobby or hide herself and she was letting him choose.

"I love you, all of you. The hunter, the werewolf and the demon blood. And it's that person that is going to be able to help Sam the best. So… screw what Bobby is going to think" Dean said telling Kaylee that he is happy for her to reveal herself to Bobby if that is what it takes to save Sam from this demon.

…


	30. Chapter 30

Bobby was just about to get the phone that was ringing when it stopped ringing suddenly. He looked at the phone confused before hearing someone knocking on the front door. He opened it to reveal 'Sam'.

"Sam" Bobby said happily.

"Hey, Bobby" 'Sam' said laughing.

"It's been a while. Come on in" Bobby said letting 'Sam' into the house. Bobby shut the door behind them.

"So, what brings you?" Bobby asked curiously as they walked through the house.

"Working a job nearby, and I thought I'd stop in and say hey" 'Sam' lied smoothly.

"Where's Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Hold up somewhere with a girl and a 12-pack" 'Sam' explained simply.

"Oh, yeah? What happened to Kaylee?" Bobby asked.

"She left a few months ago to help her brother. Haven't heard from her in a few weeks now so Dean is being Dean and distracting himself the only way he knows how" 'Sam' explained as Bobby grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to 'Sam'.

"That's good to see you. To John" Bobby said holding up his beer to cheers 'Sam'.

"To Dad" 'Sam' said clinking beer bottles before taking a swig before collapsing to the ground choking in pain.

"What do you do?" 'Sam' growled out in pain.

"Little holy water in the beer. Sam never would have noticed. But, then, you're not Sam, are you? Don't try to con a con man" Bobby said before knocking 'Sam' out and tying him up to a chair underneath a Devil's Trap. Dean and Kaylee arrived shortly after and Bobby looked at Kaylee confused.

"Sam said that you had left them months earlier" Bobby said suspiciously.

"You believe everything the demon says?" Kaylee retorted sarcastically making Dean roll his eyes.

"She did leave. She returned when I called her about Sam being missing" Dean explained making Kaylee smile sweetly at Bobby. Dean gave Kaylee a look that said, 'Don't do anything until we get the information we need'. Kaylee nodded back before Dean walked over and slapped 'Sam' awake.

"Dean. Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach" 'Sam' mocked after seeing the Devil's Trap above his head.

"How about I smack that smart-ass right out of your mouth?" Dean asked making 'Sam' smirk.

"Oh, careful now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging" 'Sam' taunted and Kaylee stepped forward.

"Oh, don't worry. This isn't gonna hurt Sam much. You, on the other hand..." Kaylee said tossing holy water onto 'Sam' making him hiss out in pain.

"Feel like talking now?" Dean asked.

"Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his tongue" 'Sam' threatened.

"No, you won't be in him long enough. Bobby." Dean said as Bobby started chanting in Latin as 'Sam' groaned in pain.

"You see, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up. You're not getting Sam. You understand me? 'Cause I'm gonna kill every one of you first" Dean threatened as 'Sam' started laughing loudly.

"You really think that's what this is about. The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan. Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks" 'Sam' explained smugly as Kaylee stepped forward and tried to pull the demon from Sam's body. 'Sam' put his head down and started muttering in Latin making paper's fly and wind blow.

"This isn't going like I pictured. What's going on, Bobby?" Dean demanded as Kaylee stepped forward and swear viciously. She pushed up his sleeve and found a binding link.

"It's a binding link! It's like a lock. It's locked itself inside Sam's body" Kaylee explained quickly.

"What the hell do we do?" Dean shouted and Kaylee shrugged before noticing that 'Sam's' muttering was making the ceiling crack, breaking the Devil's Trap.

"There. That's better" 'Sam' said before throwing Bobby, Dean and Kaylee into opposite walls.

"You know when people want to describe the worst possible thing... They say it's like hell? Well, there's a reason for that. Hell is like a... Well, it's like hell, even for demons. It's a prison made of bone and flesh and blood and fear. And you and your girlfriend sent me back there" 'Sam' said kneeling next to Dean and punching him in the face repeatedly.

"Meg" Kaylee said struggling to her feet.

"No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam. By the way... I saw your dad there. He says "howdy"" Meg said to Dean before Kaylee looked at Bobby almost apologetically before shifting into a werewolf and rushing at Meg. She shoved Meg away from Dean before Meg disappeared and reappeared behind Kaylee, piercing her shoulder with a silver knife from Bobby's collect. Kaylee screamed in pain, dropping to the ground as Dean called out Kaylee's name.

"Hello Daemon Lupus. I saw your creator in Hell as well. She says that one day and one day soon she is going to get out and find you. There is _so_ much you don't know" Meg taunted as Bobby looked at Kaylee in shock and slight disgust. Meg pulled the knife out of Kaylee's shoulder and shoved her to the ground as the silver wasn't enough to kill Kaylee because of the demon blood running through her veins but it was enough to injure her enough that she couldn't move from the pain.

"All that I had to hold on to was that I would climb out one day. And that I was gonna torture you. I couldn't torture Daemon Lupus physically because of her creator but I could torture her mentally by making her watch me torture you, nice and slow, like pulling the wings off an insect. But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your Dad. And deep down, you know that you can't save your brother. They'd have been better off without you" Meg taunted Dean while Bobby watched Kaylee writhe in pain. She locked eyes with him before looking over at the hot iron fire poker sitting next to Bobby. Bobby followed her line of sight and nodded quickly grabbing the poker and grabbing Meg's arm and burning a line through the binding symbol on 'Sam's' arm. Kaylee used her last bit of strength exorcising Meg out of Sam but couldn't stop her from leaving the house through the fireplace.

"Sammy?" Dean asked as Sam regained consciousness.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked looking around shocked before Dean punched him in the face. Sam grabbed his face in pain before looking over to see Kaylee unconscious in her werewolf form.

"Kaylee!" Sam said crawling over to her and feeling for a pulse.

'She's alive" Bobby said and Sam looked at him as if finally realizing that Bobby has seen Kaylee in her werewolf form.

"I think you boys got some explaining to do" Bobby said simply.

….

"By the way, you really look like crap, Dean" Sam said as they sat on Bobby's couch with icepacks to their face and Kaylee was laying in-between them; her head laying on Dean's lap and her feet on Sam's lap. She was awake but only barely. They had just finished explained Kaylee's story to Bobby when his phone suddenly rang and he walked out of the room.

"Yeah, right back at you" Dean replied simply making Sam smile softly before rubbing Kaylee's leg in comfort.

"It's good to see you again Kaylee" Sam said honestly as Kaylee tried to smile but it came out as a grimace before Bobby walked back into the room. Kaylee smelt the sadness and concern coming from Bobby.

"What is it, Bobby?" Kaylee asked, her voice was hoarse. Bobby looked at Kaylee still deciding what to make of the werewolf with demon blood that was hanging with Sam and Dean.

"You boys ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wandell?" Bobby asked and Sam and Dean shrugged while Kaylee winced in pain as Sam leant forward slightly.

"Why do you ask?" Dean asked running a hand through Kaylee's hair.

"Just heard from a friend, Wandell's dead. Murdered in his own house. You wouldn't know anything about that?" Bobby asked looking at Sam, who paled dramatically.

"No, sir. Never heard of the guy" Dean lied and Sam looked guilty.

"Dean" Sam went to say but Bobby interrupted him.

"Good. Keep it that way. Wandell's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up. They're not gonna slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?" Bobby asked firmly and Dean nodded slightly.

"We better hit the road. If, uh, you can remember where we parked the car" Dean said slowly helping Kaylee sit up on the lounge.

"Here. Take these" Bobby said handing Dean and Sam some silver charms. He went to hand one to Kaylee but paused, unsure if she even needed one.

"What are they?" Dean asked curiously as Kaylee shook her head silently at him answering his silent question and he pocketed the charm.

"Charms. They'll fend off possession. That demon's still out there. This will stop it from getting back up in you" Bobby explained simply.

"That sounds vaguely dirty. But, uh, thanks" Dean said making Sam smile and Kaylee was amused but was in too much pain and too weak to smile or move.

'You're welcome. You boys be careful, now" Bobby said lovingly to his two adopted sons.

"You too. Kaylee, I'll go get the car and bring it around to door so you don't have to walk as far" Sam said and Kaylee nodded thankfully before looking at Dean silently saying, 'Go with Sam'. Dean nodded and left the room leaving Kaylee and Bobby together, alone.

"Are we going to have a problem?" Kaylee asked looking at Bobby, who was watching her. Bobby sighed and walked over to Kaylee, helping her stand up.

"Well, I can't say I understand why you are a hunter considering what… what you are but if Sam and Dean trust you… if they love you like they do… then no, we aren't going to have a problem" Bobby said sincerely and Kaylee sighed a breath of relief. Kaylee went to stand up before collapsing into Bobby's arms crying out in pain.

"You are in no shape to go hunting. Why don't you stay here until you recover?" Bobby asked seriously shocking Kaylee and making her heart swell at his concern and care for her despite what she is.

"Yeah… yeah I think that might be for the best… thank you" Kaylee said sincerely before Bobby helped her back onto the lounge and walked out to the tell the brothers.

….


	31. Chapter 31

**Heart**

It had been three weeks since Kaylee had been stabbed with the silver dagger by Meg and she was finally getting enough strength back to be able to walk around Bobby's house. He walked into the lounge room to find Kaylee packed her clothes into her duffel bag.

"Going somewhere?" Bobby asked leaning against his door frame and taking a swig of the beer he was holding. Kaylee winced and held her shoulder as she turned around to face him.

"Yeah… It's not that I don't appreciate you letting me stay here these last few weeks but if I'm healthy enough to walk then I'm healthy enough to hunt with Sam and Dean. I called them; they are on their way to get me now" Kaylee explained and Bobby raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

"You're an idjit, you need rest. I know your used to healing within hours, days but you were stabbed with a _silver_ dagger. Now it might not kill you cause of your weird ass demon blood but that doesn't mean you don't need to rest" Bobby explained making Kaylee smirk at him and shrug.

"Can't help it. I've never been good at sitting around and doing nothing" Kaylee explained before grinning amused.

"Besides Sam and Dean are useless without me. I mean, they got themselves caught up with a Trickster and had no idea. You had to go bail them out" Kaylee added amusement shining in her eyes. Bobby choked on his beer as he laughed loudly.

"That's true but I mean, they did manage to put that spirit to rest who was stuck reliving the night of her death" Bobby countered and Kaylee raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'd be worried about their career choice if they couldn't do _that_ by themselves" Kaylee teased making Bobby chuckle again just as Sam and Dean pulled up and honked the horn. Bobby and Kaylee stopped laughing and looked at each other, Bobby walked over to Kaylee and pulled her into a gentle hug, careful not to hurt her more than she already was.

"Take care of yourself. And the boys" Bobby said and Kaylee nodded, kissing his cheek.

"I will" She promised before picking up her bag with her good arm and left Bobby's house and jumped into the Impala.

"Keen to get back on the road?" Sam asked from the passenger seat.

"Oh, hell yes! Now where are we going?" Kaylee asked excitedly.

"San Francisco, California" Dean replied before speeding out of the driveway.

…..

"Here he is, detectives" The coroner said to Kaylee and Sam as they went to the local morgue to check out the latest body. The coroner pulled it out to reveal a male that looked like a wolf had teared it to shreds. Kaylee stiffened and Sam frowned confused by her behavior.

"That's a pretty nasty bite. You know what bit him?" Sam asked as Kaylee went silent trying to think of what she was going to do.

"I haven't quite determined that just yet" The Coroner said simply.

"Come on, doc, off the record" Sam urged quietly.

"Okay, way, way off the record" The coroner said firmly and Sam looked at Kaylee but she was still deep in her own thoughts.

"Sure" Sam agreed.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say the guy was attacked by a wolf. But unless the zoo is missing one of their lobos, I'm going with pit bull" The coroner guessed as Sam looked over at Kaylee finally realizing why she was so quiet.

"One more thing. This guy... was his heart missing?" Kaylee asked finally speaking up.

"Yeah, how did you know that? I haven't even finished my report" The coroner asked Kaylee confused.

"Lucky guess" Kaylee said dryly before she and Sam left the morgue.

"So… werewolf?" Sam asked as they jumped into the Impala and Kaylee nodded.

"Yeah, definitely" She confirmed as they drove back to the hotel room where Dean was waiting.

"This lawyer guy the first heart-free corpse in town?" Dean asked as Kaylee went and grabbed a beer from the fridge handing one to Sam and Dean.

"First man. Over the past year, several women have gone missing. Their bodies all washed up later in the bay... too deteriorated to draw firm conclusions" Sam explained.

"But no hearts?" Dean asked.

"No hearts" Kaylee confirmed.

"All hookers working at Hunter's Point. Cops are trying to keep things under wrap. They're looking for a serial killer" Sam continued.

"And the lunar cycle?" Dean asked looking at Kaylee.

"Yeah, all the murders happened in the week leading up to the full moon" Kaylee confirmed still trying to figure out what she was going to do. She has never hunted one of her own before, with the exception of her old pack.

"Which is this week, right?" Dean asked and Kaylee nodded.

"Hence the lawyer" She said simply.

"Awesome" Dean said excitedly as Sam scoffed.

"Dean, could you be a bigger geek about this?" Sam asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry, man, but what about a human by day... a freak animal killing machine by moonlight don't you understand? I mean, werewolves are bad ass" Dean said excitedly before looking over at Kaylee and winking but Kaylee didn't return the friendly gesture, she was staring down at her beer bottle.

"Okay, sparky, and you know what? After we kill it, we can go to Disneyland" Sam mocked.

"Know what the best part is? We already know how to bring these suckers down. One of these bad boys right to the heart" Dean said picking up a silver bullet. Kaylee looked at the silver bullet and couldn't help but institutionally moving away from it and holding her shoulder.

"Kaylee, you okay with killing your own kind?" Dean asked seriously and Kaylee broke her contact with the silver bullet and looked up to see Dean and Sam watching her concerned.

"Let me explain something to you; pureblood werewolves are trained to live by one rule; _clean up after yourself_. We are taught by birth to leave no trace of bodies we kill. In packs, purebloods clean up after normal werewolves have their lunar turn. But on occasion a pureblood will go rouge or get sloppy in the clean-up. When this happens, a member of the pack is ordered to track down and kill the rogue. That was my job. This werewolf started off killing by our law; they killed high-risk humans who wouldn't be missed but now they are moving onto low-risk humans who are certain to be missed. They have gone rogue so it's my job as a pureblood to put them down" Kaylee explained and Dean and Sam nodded before she looked over at Dean.

"But keep those damn silver bullets away from me" Kaylee added making the brothers chuckle.

"What's our next move?" Dean asked.

"Talk to the girl who found the body" Sam said as they stood up and left the hotel room.

…

"I don't understand. I already gave my statement" Madison said to Sam, Dean and Kaylee as they walked into her home. Kaylee could smell the werewolf on her immediately but she also recognized something else; she had no idea what she was. This changed things for Kaylee, dramatically and she wasn't sure how Sam and Dean were going to take it.

"Right. Yeah, well, we just need to verify a few things" Sam said as they followed her into the lounge room to find a male. Kaylee resisted the urge to growl annoyed. Another werewolf and not aware of what he was. Kaylee resisted the urge to just pack up and leave this hunt to the two brothers.

"This is my neighbor, Glen. Glen, this is detective…" Madison went to introduced before trailing off, not remember their names.

"Landis. And Detective Dante and Detective Walker" Dean introduced.

"Well, guess I'll leave you to it. Just call if you need anything" Glen said before leaving.

"He's sweet. He came over to check on me. Have… have a seat" Madison said as Sam and Dean sat down at the table with Madison while Kaylee stood between them watching Madison carefully.

"You must be pretty shaken up. You were Nate Mulligan's assistant, right?" Sam asked.

"For two years, yeah" Madison confirmed.

"So, you knew all about him?" Dean asked.

"Probably knew more about him than he did. Nate was… He was nice" Madison said but she was hiding something.

"But?" Kaylee asked curiously.

"Nothing really, I... He had a few scotches and started hitting on anyone... in a five-mile radius. You know the type" Madison said and Kaylee chuckled.

"Yeah. I do, actually" She said looking at Dean, who stopped chuckling and frowned slightly.

"Did he have any enemies?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean? It sure looked like an animal attack" Madison asked genuinely confused. She had no idea what really happened.

"No. Yeah, we're just covering all the bases. Anyone that might've had a beef with him? Former client, an ex?" Dean asked before Madison thought of someone.

"What?" Sam asked catching the change in her facial features.

"This is embarrassing but my ex-boyfriend, Kurt" Madison stated.

"Kurt have a last name?" Dean asked.

"Mueller. After we broke up, he went kind of nuts. He's... well, he's kind of been stalking me. He got it in his head that something was going on between Nate and I. He showed up at my office" Madison explained

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Kurt got into it with Nate. Threw a punch before security grabbed him. I was lucky to keep my job" Madison explained.

"When was the last time you saw Kurt?" Kaylee asked thinking that maybe there was another werewolf. Werewolves get very territorial around the humans they've turned. It's the reason why Tully, Kane and Josh meant so much to her. She turned them to save their lives.

"A few nights ago. Actually, the night Nate died. We were grabbing drinks at this bar and Kurt showed up" Madison explained.

"And?" Kaylee asked.

"Nothing. It was like he was watching me. Then he was gone. To tell you the truth... he scares me" Madison confessed before they excused themselves and left Madison's house.

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked

"Stalker ex-boyfriend? He hates the boss. And he was there that night" Sam explained.

"You think he's our dog-faced boy?" Dean asked not even realizing how insulting that was for a werewolf to hear and Kaylee was standing right next to them.

"Well, it's a theory" Kaylee said shrugging, deciding to keep the information about Madison and Glen a secret for now.

"We've had worse. What do you say we pay Kurt a visit?" Dean asked looking at Kaylee who was looking back at the house Madison was in.

"Kaylee?" Dean asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Uh… yeah, sure, fine. Let's go" Kaylee said distracted. She had to think of a way to explain to the brothers that Madison didn't know what she was and that Kaylee couldn't kill her because of that small detail.

…


	32. Chapter 32

Dean, Sam and Kaylee broke into Kurt's apartment and the brothers immediately started looking around while Kaylee took a step into the apartment but didn't smell anything indicating Kurt was a werewolf.

"Anything?" Sam asked as Dean looked in the fridge.

"Nothing but leftovers and a six pack" Dean said simply.

"Check the freezer. Maybe there's some human hearts behind the Häagen-Dazs or something" Sam joked seriously but before Dean could check Kaylee heard a noise near the window. She walked over and moved the curtain. She stepped out onto the balcony before smelling werewolf. She looked around until she found scratch marks up the wall.

"Boys, come here" She called out as the brothers joined her on the balcony.

"Check it out" Kaylee said pointing to the claw marks before Kaylee heard a noise in the nearby alley.

"Is somebody there?" A man called out as Dean and Sam went back inside unaware of what Kaylee was hearing. Suddenly she heard growling and gun shots. Sam and Dean ran out to the balcony only to see Kaylee jump down into the alleyway. She ran over to where the police officer was but she was too late. The police officer was mauled to death.

"I'll call 911" Sam said as Dean and Sam walked over to Kaylee and the body.

"I'd say Kurt's looking more and more like our Cujo" Dean said and Kaylee opened her mouth to tell him the truth but closed it thinking of another idea.

"We better check on Madison" Kaylee said simply as they left the alleyway and arrived at Madison's apartment minutes later. Sam knocked on the door but Glen opened his door opposite Madison's.

"What's going on?" Glen asked as Kaylee smelt a recent change from him.

"Police business, Glen" Dean said as Madison opened the door.

"What is it?" Madison asked confused.

"Well, maybe we should talk privately?" Sam asked before Madison let them into the apartment and pouring them a coffee. Kaylee declined. She hated coffee.

"Has Kurt been here?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly" Madison replied with a sigh.

"What exactly does "not exactly" mean?" Kaylee asked walking through the kitchen.

"Well, he was outside last night. Just looking. Just looking at me. Has he done something?" Madison asked worried.

"We're not really sure" Sam replied.

"It's probably nothing. But we just don't wanna take any chances. In fact, one of us should probably stay here with you, just in case he stops by" Kaylee said intending to stay herself and talk to both Madison and Glen about what was going on.

"Where does he work?" Dean asked.

"He owns a body shop" Madison explained

"You mind grabbing that address for us?" Kaylee asked as she turned to the brothers.

"You two go, I'll stay with Madison" She explained firmly but Sam shook his head.

"No, you're the werewolf you need to be the one hunting him. I'll stay with Madison" Sam said as Kaylee opened her mouth to argue but Madison walked back into the room with an address. Kaylee bit her tongue before grabbing the address and yanking Dean out the apartment to track down Kurt… which was totally pointless. Kaylee had no idea what she was going to do. For the next few hours Madison and Sam sat in her apartment in silence.

"Um, do you wanna sit on the couch?" Madison asked Sam awkwardly.

"No. No, no, I'm okay" Sam said.

"It's more comfortable" Madison replied.

"Aw, I'm fine" Sam said politely before watching Madison grabbed her laundry and started folding her underwear right in front of Sam.

"You know what? I think I will sit on that couch" Sam said gulping and moving to sit on the lounge when his phone started ringing.

"Let me guess. You're sitting on her couch like a stiff… trying to think of something to say" Dean said as he and Kaylee walked down the street after checking out Kurt's work.

"You find Kurt?" Sam asked softly confirming what Dean said was true.

"He hasn't been at work. But because I'm good..." Dean started to say.

'You mean, I'm good" Kaylee cut in and Dean winked at her.

"Because Kaylee is good, we got a line on where he might be. What's she wearing?" Dean asked making Kaylee smack him up the side of the head.

"Bye, Dean" Sam said hanging up making Dean laugh.

"Oh, Sammy" Kaylee said sympathetically before they followed Kurt to a strip club.

"Oh brother" Kaylee muttered before Dean looked at her excited.

"Can I?" Dean asked slightly begging and Kaylee rolled her eyes but motioned for him to go in. He kissed her on the lips before running into the strip club like a kid in a candy store. Kaylee chuckled before pulling out her phone and calling Kane.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kane asked.

"I've got a… situation here" Kaylee said with a sigh as she went across a café and sat down.

"We are hunting some werewolf attacks but I've currently found two werewolves who have no idea what they are… Sam and Dean don't know I've identified the werewolves and I've held off telling them so far because our laws are I can't kill them, I've got to help them get into a pack. Dean and Sam aren't going to like that and I don't know what to do" Kaylee said softly so no humans would overhear. Kane let out a low whistle.

"Wow… okay. What are you going to do?" Kane asked and Kaylee rubbed her face.

"I don't know… I'm royally screwed here Kane" Kaylee whispered before seeing Kurt walk out with a stripper and Dean followed behind them. Kaylee met up with Dean outside Kurt's motel room.

"Did you have fun?" Kaylee mocked Dean who smirked and kissed her cheek before they heard screaming from the motel room. They ran inside to find Madison in her werewolf form killing Kurt.

"What the…" Dean said before Madison shoved him into the wall. Kaylee quickly turned and stood between them. Madison paused and looked at Kaylee confused as if seeing another werewolf for the first time. Kaylee let out a warning growl but the distraction gave Dean enough time to recover and grab a silver knife. He went to stab Madison but Kaylee shoved him out of the way but the knife cut both Madison and Kaylee along the arm. They both hissed in pain before Kaylee knocked Dean out.

….

Sam woke up to his phone ringing, he reached out and grabbed it.

"You okay?" Sam asked worried.

"Now that I'm conscious. Kaylee knocked me out. Sam, it's Madison and Kaylee wouldn't let me kill her" Dean growled annoyed and frustrated.

"What?" Sam asked running to her bedroom.

"Yeah, awesome job of keeping an eye on her" Dean said sarcastically as Sam opened the door to find Madison sleeping.

"I've been here the whole time. She's in bed, asleep" Sam whispered in disbelief.

"She wasn't an hour ago. Check her right arm below her elbow. I nicked her with a silver knife. I've got to try and find Kaylee" Dean said annoyed before hanging up. Sam sighed looking at his phone before walking into the bedroom.

"Morning. Um, where are my pajamas?" Madison said waking up before looking down at her naked body confused. Sam looked at her elbow and saw the cut Dean was talking about.

"Sam? What's going on? Where are you going?" Madison asked confused as Sam walked out of the room with Madison following him. Sam quickly locked the front door.

"I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you" Sam said firmly pulling out his gun and tying Madison up on a chair after she put some clothes on.

"You're psychotic. The whole "I'm a cop" trip. God, I am so stupid" Madison cried.

"I guess neither of us are who we said we were, huh?" Sam said angrily.

"Sam, you're sick, okay? You're imagining things. Monsters don't exist, not really. I am not a werewolf. There is no such thing. It's made up, all right? They're not real. You know they're not real" Madison begged scared.

"No? Then where did that come from?" Sam asked pointing to the cut on her elbow.

"I don't know. Sam, God, you need help. Please, don't do something that you're gonna regret. I'm not what you think I am. I'm not" Madison begged before someone knocked on the front door. Sam looked through the peephole to see Dean. He let Dean in before locking the door behind them.

"We gotta talk" Sam whispered to Dean and lead him to the kitchen.

"She says she has no idea what I'm talking about" Sam explained.

"She's lying" Dean said firmly before Kaylee jumped through an open window scaring them both.

"No, she isn't. Sorry about knocking you out but I couldn't let you kill her" Kaylee said holding her bleeding arm and Dean noticed she was bleeding from her shoulder wound again as well.

"Why the hell not?" Dean demanded as Sam grabbed a first aid kit and handed it to Kaylee so she could patch herself up.

"She doesn't know she's changing. When the creature takes over, she blacks out. Normal werewolves don't remember their turn that's why they are normally recruited into a pack so the purebloods, like me, can clean up after their turns and help them out" Kaylee explained cleaning out the cut on her elbow and wrapping a bandage around it.

"Like a really hot Incredible Hulk? She ganked her boss and her ex-boyfriend. That doesn't sound rash and unconscious" Dean argued before Kaylee let out a low annoyed growl.

"The animal part of her brain saw those guys as a threat, the same with a cop" Kaylee said through gritted teeth.

"She's killing people" Dean snapped and Kaylee slammed her hand onto the table angrily.

"She has no control over it! I need to get her into a pack so she can be looked after by _our_ kind. We don't kill them unless they know the laws and are still refusing to obey them. Madison has no idea what she is" Kaylee said firmly.

"She can't control it, it won't change anything" Dean said firmly and Sam stepped towards Kaylee.

"I'm not putting a bullet through some girl's chest" Sam said taking Kaylee's side.

"She's a monster and you're feeling sorry?" Dean asked disgusted and Kaylee shoved Dean back into the counter.

"She is a werewolf! She is _my_ kind. If she is a monster than so am I! How dare you say that in front of me?! If you think we should kill her than you should kill me and trust me; that is the only way you are going to get to her" Kaylee threatened dangerously, her werewolf instincts telling her to protect her own kind. Dean and Sam looked at Kaylee shocked and all three of them stood in tense silence for a few minutes, no one daring to move or say another word until Sam finally took a deep breath and sighed.

"Look. There might be another way we can get the job done without having to waste her" Sam said taking a step between an angry Dean and a furious Kaylee.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Dean asked as Sam pulled out John's journal.

"Dad's theory: 'Lycanthropy might have a cure if you kill the werewolf who bit you... severing the bloodline'" Sam read and Kaylee shrugged, never hearing that before so she didn't know if it was true or not.

"'Might have a cure.' Meaning who the hell knows?" Dean asked angrily and Sam looked at Kaylee not wanting to fight with her.

"It's worth a shot" Sam said silently saying to Dean 'it's worth a shot if it means saving our relationship with Kaylee.

"We don't know where to start looking. The puppy that bit her could be anyone, anywhere. Could have been years ago" Dean argued.

"No, I don't think so. She said she was mugged" Sam said thinking it was then that she changed. Kaylee walked into the room where Madison was crying, still tied to a chair.

"When were you mugged? Please. It's important, all right? Just answer the question" Kaylee begged wanting to save not only Madison but also her relationship with Dean and Sam.

"About a month ago" Madison explained confused.

"Did you see the guy?" Sam asked.

"No. Grabbed me from behind" Madison explained.

"Did he bite you?" Kaylee asked and Madison look at her shocked.

"How did you know that?" Madison asked and Dean looked at Kaylee surprised.

"Where?" Kaylee asked firmly.

"On the back of my neck" Madison stuttered as Kaylee walked around and checked out the scar.

"Well, that was just a love bite. Believe me, that could have been a lot worse" Dean joked weakly.

"Let me guess: Not too far from Hunter's Point?" Kaylee asked and Madison nodded before Sam, Dean and Kaylee went back to the kitchen.

"Same place where those other murders happened. I'm telling you, it's a werewolf's hunting grounds" Sam said firmly.

"That doesn't mean it'll be out tonight" Dean argued and Kaylee clicked her tongue.

"It doesn't matter. I know who it is. It's Glen. I smelt it on both Madison and Glen the moment I met them. I didn't tell you because I knew that you wouldn't care about the fact they didn't know what they were" Kaylee confessed and Dean glared at her furiously.

"You're forgetting something. Madison's probably gonna turn soon. We can't just let her take off to an all-you-can-eat buffet" Dean stated.

"I'll stay with her" Sam said.

"And if she busts loose? Sam?" Dean asked when Sam looked over at Kaylee.

"I'll do it. I'll shoot her, all right?" Sam said and Kaylee growled again.

" _No_ , you won't" Kaylee ordered and Dean got in her face.

"Kaylee, this is what we do. It doesn't matter that they don't know what they are. She killed people, she is a mon…" Dean said angrily before trailing off.

"Go on, say it" Kaylee dared.

"She is a monster and she needs to die" Dean said bitterly before Kaylee punched him in the face and jumped out the window. Sam opened his mouth to snap at Dean but Dean stormed past Sam and out of the apartment. Sam bit his lip regretful of the situation before going back to Madison.

"Please. Just let me go" Madison begged.

"Look. I know you're scared. I also know that there's no way in hell you're gonna believe me. But I'm doing this because I'm trying to help you. I'm not gonna lie. The odds aren't exactly in our favour. But if this goes the way I pray it does... I'll untie you... and I'll walk out that door and I'll never come back. You'll live the rest of your life... and I'll just be a bad memory" Sam promised sadly, tearing in his eyes as she looked at him with hatred.

…..


	33. Chapter 33

Kaylee followed Dean to the Hunter's point and watched as werewolf 'Glen' chased down another hooker. Dean arrived and went to shoot 'Glen' but missed. 'Glen' ran at Dean and pounced on him. 'Glen' was about to tear Dean to shreds when Kaylee turned and jumped down behind 'Glen' before digging her claws into 'Glen's' neck and ripping his head straight off his shoulders. Dean shoved the body to the side before looking at Kaylee who was holding the severed head in her bloodied hands.

"It's okay now, Glen. It's over" Kaylee whispered sadly to the severed head before looking past him and directly at Dean, who flinched at the hatred in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Dean" Kaylee said bitterly making Dean's heart ache at the hatred in her voice. She grabbed Glen's body and disappeared with him, leaving Dean behind in the alleyway. Sam and Dean met up in the Impala and Dean filled Sam in on what Kaylee did as they sat outside of Madison's house in case she turned that night.

"Why do you think he turned Madison, instead of just killing her?" Dean said ignoring the glaring from Sam.

"I don't know. He kind of seemed to have a thing for her" Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe his primal instinct did too. Maybe he was looking for a little hot breeding action" Dean said before Sam punched him in the face.

"Call Kaylee and _beg_ for her forgiveness. Now" Sam snapped at him as Dean held his face.

"It's too late, she hates me now" Dean said simply.

"Can you blame her?" Sam asked spitefully before pulling out her phone and trying to call Kaylee but got no answer.

"Speaking of Madison. You liked her. Maybe…" Dean started to say trying to change the topic away from his very large and painful mistake that lost him Kaylee.

"Dean, she thought I was a stark raving lunatic" Sam said seriously.

"You saved her life" Dean countered.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that" Sam countered back before Madison came and knocked on the car window.

"You know, for a stakeout... your car's a bit conspicuous. What are you still doing here?" Madison asked as Sam lowered his window.

"Honestly? Uh... We're pretty sure you're not gonna turn tonight... but we gotta be 100 percent. So, you know, we're lurking" Dean said offering a weak smile at the end unknown to any of them Kaylee was watching from a nearby tree.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy…" Sam started to say before Madison interrupted.

"Sure does. Well, if we're gonna wait it out... we might as well do it together" Madison said letting Dean and Sam into her apartment but before Sam went into the building he saw Kaylee watching. They locked eyes but when Sam blinked, she had disappeared.

"You were telling the truth, weren't you? About everything. What you did, it was to help me" Madison said softly.

"Yeah' Sam replied sadly.

"I did all those horrible things... when I turned" Madison said disgusted in herself.

"You didn't know" Sam offered truthfully, as Dean watched them stare at each other and it made him think about Kaylee. What he had lost because of his pig-headedness.

"So, when will we know for sure? Moonrise?" Madison asked.

"No, I don't think so. You turned middle of the night last night. I think we gotta hang in until sunup" Sam explained, wishing Kaylee was here so she could tell them for certain.

"Well, it looks like we got ourselves a few hours to kill. Poker, anyone?" Dean asked trying to break the silence and they played for hours and then stayed up the rest of the night until sunrise.

"Does-? Does this mean it worked?" Madison asked daring to hope as they watched the sunrise.

"Yeah, I think so" Sam said happily.

"Oh, God, thank you. Thank you so much" Madison said hugging Sam before Dean cleared his throat.

"You too, Dean. Thank you" Madison chuckled.

"Aw... don't mention it" Dean said before looking at Sam.

"Yeah. So, I'm just gonna head back to the hotel... and watch some pay-per-view or something" Dean said not so subtly before leaving the apartment.

"That was smooth" Madison chuckled.

"He means well" Sam stuttered.

"You mean, he thinks you're gonna get laid" Madison corrected.

"Look, I... I know I scared the crap out of you, all right? I mean, I tied you to a chair" Sam said seriously.

"That's right up there with me... scratching up your face" Madison added.

"There's just no way... we could go back, you know... before it happened" Sam said sadly.

"You're right. There's just no way" Madison said before they suddenly started kissing and stripping each other of their clothes.

…..

Dean sat in his hotel room flicking through the TV channels depressed before trying to call Kaylee again but getting her message bank.

"Kaylee… I… I'm sorry okay. I fucked up. I mean, I royally fucked up. It's no secret that I have trouble seeing… supernatural things as anything more than a monster but that's not how I see you! Not at all! And I know that doesn't make any sense! I know that okay, I'm just… I can't explain it. I see you and even though I know you are a werewolf… I don't see a monster or a killer… I see the woman I love, but I see Madison or Glen or even Kane, I can't think of them in any other way. I'm not trying to excuse what I did or said…I just… I'm sorry" Dean said into the phone, leaving a message for Kaylee as tears slide down his cheeks before suddenly someone was knocking wildly at the door. Dean wiped his eyes and opened it to reveal Sam.

"She turned" Sam said hurried.

"What?" Dean asked shocked.

"I couldn't grab her in time" Sam added sorrowfully.

"We'll find her, Sammy" Dean said grabbing his jacket and following Sam outside.

"I already called Bobby. He doesn't know anything. Except, he knew severing the bloodline wouldn't work. Most everyone says it's impossible to reverse it" Sam explained.

"How come she didn't turn when we were with her? You put her to bed, then she wolfed out? Maybe she's gotta be asleep to turn?" Dean asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we had someone who was connected to the werewolf world? Oh wait! We do!" Sam snapped before sighing.

"What does it matter? We gotta find some way to help her. Some legend we missed" Sam said worried.

"If there was, someone we know would've known. Kaylee would have known about it" Dean argued back.

"Well then, we have to look harder until we find something" Sam snapped.

"Sammy, I don't think we got a choice here anymore. I hate to say it... she's sweet, but part is…" Dean started to say.

"Evil? That's what they say about me, Dean. That's what they say about Kaylee. So, me and Kaylee, you won't kill... but her, you're just gonna blow away?" Sam snapped knowing that bringing Kaylee into it was a low blow for Dean but before Dean could snap back Sam's phone rang.

"Sam?" Madison asked scared.

"Madison. Where are you?" Sam asked worried.

"I don't- I don't- I don't know where I am" Madison stuttered.

"Well, do you see any street signs?" Sam asked desperately.

"Um... Yeah, yeah. Middlepoint" Maddison said looking at a nearby street sign.

"All right, all right. Hold on, Maddy. We're coming to get you. Just stay where you are" Sam said as they jumped into the Impala and drove to get her. They took her back to her hotel room and sat quietly in the kitchen.

"I don't remember anything. I probably killed someone last night. Didn't I?" Madison asked in shock.

"There's no way to know yet" Dean replied softly.

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?" Madison asked.

"We'll find something. I mean, there's gotta be some answer, somewhere" Sam said desperately.

"That's not entirely true. Madison, you deserve to know. We've scoured every source. There's just no cure" Dean said honestly.

"Is...? Is he right?" Madison asked looking at Sam. Sam turned away with tears in his eyes.

"I mean, we could lock you up at night... but you'd bust out, and some night you will... someone else dies. I'm sorry, I am" Dean said honestly as Madison cried.

"So, I guess that's all there is to it, then" Madison said sighing.

"Stop it. Don't talk like that. We have a friend, she is like you. She can help" Sam said desperately.

"Sam, I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't wanna hurt you" Madison said picking up the gun and hanging it to Sam.

"I can't do it myself. I need you to help me. I'm a monster" Madison begged just as Kaylee walked through the door, her eyes never landing on Dean but she did spare Sam a quick look.

"You don't have to be. You might be able to survive of only animal hearts" Kaylee said walking over to Madison.

'Really?" Madison asked hopefully and Kaylee shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's works for me but I'm also a pureblood werewolf, not a regular one like yourself. But I have a family member, who is a regular werewolf, and he has been living in the forests for the past few months. When you turn, the animal in you hunts and kills the nearest prey they find, which is normally humans because of all the cities but if you live deep enough into the forest; it can be animals. Kane has done it for the past few turns. It hasn't killed him yet but we honestly don't know how effective it will be" Kaylee explained looking only at Madison, not at the two brothers.

"I… I don't know" Madison said softly.

"It's your only option; otherwise they _are_ going to kill you. But it's your choice. I was born this way, you weren't. I understand if you choose to die rather than live as this… monster" Kaylee explained trying to keep the hurt and emotion out of her voice because she knew she was a monster and she was only ever pretending to be normal.

"I… I can give it a try" Madison said weakly and Kaylee nodded holding out her hand. She looked over to Dean and cocked her head to the side.

"Are you going to _try_ and stop me, Dean?" Kaylee mocked spitting out the out 'try' and 'Dean'. Dean winced but looked at Kaylee desperate to show her how sorry he was. Kaylee's eyes softened slightly but only for a second before they hardened again before turning back to Madison.

"I'll take you to Kane, he is my brother. He will teach you what it means to be a werewolf. He is the _only_ person I trust with this" Kaylee said taking a not so subtle, insult at Dean and Sam. Madison put a hand in Kaylee's before looking back at Sam.

"It's okay. You can trust her and Kane" Sam said nodding before looking at Kaylee, who was barely making eye contact with them.

"Thank you" Sam said honestly and Kaylee nodded to him before turning around and going to walk out the door with Madison.

"Kaylee, wait… please. I'll do anything to make it up to you" Dean begged, not caring Sam and Madison saw him being so vulnerable. Kaylee spun around and pinned Dean with a glare.

"Our relationship or whatever it was between us, is done. I won't be with someone who is so stubborn about killing every damn monster even if it is the same kind of thing I am" Kaylee snapped bitterly making Sam and Dean wince at her tone.

"But… Sam is still my family and you are his family. When you have another job; call me" Kaylee said looking at Sam before walking out of the room with Madison.

"Could have been worse" Sam said softly, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder in comfort.

"She didn't even acknowledge me as family anymore…" Dean said in a whisper to himself.

"She didn't say you _weren't_ family either. She is hurting. Give her time" Sam offered as advice.

…..


	34. Chapter 34

**Hollywood Babylon**

"Hey, you know this is where they filmed Creepshow?" Dean asked the stranger sitting next to him on the tour bus around the movie studio. Sam was sitting in front of them.

"Come on" Sam said annoyed as he jumped off the tour bus.

"Let's finish the tour" Dean snapped before huffing and getting off the tour bus as well.

"Sam, check it out, it's Matt Damon" Dean said excitedly.

"Yeah, pretty sure that's not Matt Damon" Sam chuckled.

"No, it is" Dean said seriously.

"Well, Matt Damon just picked up a broom and started sweeping" Sam mocked laughing at how excited his older brother was.

"Well, he's probably researching a role or something" Dean explained.

"Uh, I don't think so. Hey, this way. Uh, I think Stage 9's over here" Sam said looking up at the buildings.

"Come on, man. Let's keep going this way" Dean said pointing in the opposite direction.

"No, come on, we gotta work. You wanted to come to L.A" Sam said.

"Yeah, for vacation. I mean, swimming pools and movie stars. Not to work" Dean explained thinking that both of them needed a vacation after Madison and Kaylee left.

"Does this seem like swimming-pool weather to you, Dean? I mean, it's practically Canadian" Sam asked as they turned down a path leading to the set.

"Yeah. I just figured that after everything that happened with... Madison, you could use a little R and R" Dean offered caring, leaving out the fact that he needed some fun after his fight with Kaylee.

"Well, maybe I wanna work. It keeps my mind off things" Sam explained firmly.

"Okay. Okay. All right. So, this crew guy, what did he… he died on set?" Dean asked as Kaylee walked silently up to Sam's left side.

"Yeah, rumor's spreading like wildfire online. They're saying the set's haunted" Kaylee explained startling both Dean and Sam. Kaylee smirked slightly amused while Dean gave Sam a not so subtle look saying 'you called Kaylee without telling me?'. Sam just shrugged in response.

"Hello Kaylee, nice to see you" Dean said sincerely, trying not to mess up again with her.

"Hello Dean, Hello Sam" Kaylee said calmly.

"How's… Madison?" Sam asked softly.

"She's scared but her and Kane are getting along well. He will take good care of her until the next full moon when I'll be back out there" Kaylee explained softly and Sam smiled at her thankfully.

"So, are we thinking something like the Poltergeist?" Dean asked

"Could be a poltergeist" Sam said shrugging.

"No, no, no. The movie Poltergeist. You know nothing of your cultural heritage, do you? It was rumored that the set of Poltergeists was cursed. That they used real human bones as, uh, props. Like, at least three of the actors died in it" Dean explained making Sam and Kaylee look at each other with a small grin at his nerd moment.

"Yeah, it might be something like that" Kaylee explained.

"So, this crew guy, what's his name?" Dean asked curiously.

"Frank Jaffy" Sam explained.

"Frank Jaffy, you got a death certificate or a coroner's report?" Dean asked.

"Well, no, but, uh, it's L.A., you know? Might not even be his real name. But the girl who found him, she said she saw something. A vanishing figure" Sam explained.

"What's the girl's name?" Kaylee asked.

"Uh, Tara Benchley" Sam said before Kaylee chuckled as Dean stopped them from walking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Tara Benchley? From Fear dotcom and Ghost Ship, Tara Benchley? Dude, why didn't you say so?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Well, so now you're suddenly on board?" Sam asked confused as Kaylee placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Dean's a big fan of her work. Like a big fan" Kaylee said mockingly as Dean opened his mouth to retort but closed it again, still on edge around Kaylee and not wanting to put his foot in his mouth around her again. He walked off leaving Sam and Kaylee chuckling before they followed him onto the set.

"Uh, excuse me, uh, green-shirt guy. Yeah, yeah, you, come here. Could you get me a... uh, smoothie from craft?" Brad Redding; a studio executive called out to Dean, who walked over confused.

"You want a what from who?" Dean asked confused.

"You are a PA. This is what you do" Brad said rudely.

"Yeah, yeah, he, uh... one smoothie coming right up" Sam said running over to Dean and pulling him away.

"What's a PA?" Dean asked.

"I think they're kind of like slaves" Sam offered as they walked off. Dean and Sam worked as PA's for the next few hours while checking for EMF readings and information on the dead crew guy. Kaylee left and went to do some research on about the set.

"So?" Sam asked walking over to Dean who was eating from the food table.

"No EMF anywhere" Dean explained and Sam nodded confirming he got nothing as well.

"Great. So, what do you think?" Sam asked.

"Well, I think being a PA sucks. But the food these people get, are you kidding me? Look at these things. They're like miniature Philly cheesesteak sandwiches. Their delicious" Dean said offering Sam one.

"Maybe later" Sam said

'What did you find out about the dead crew guy?" Dean asked though it was muffled because of the food. Sam glared at him before shaking his head.

"Uh, Frank Jaffy was just filling in for the day. Nobody here knew him or where he lived" Sam explained.

"Oh, great. So, you found out as much as I did" Dean said sarcastically before Kaylee walked over to them.

"Listen, I did dig up some stuff about Stage 9's history. Four people died messy here over 80 years. Two suicides and two fatal accidents. Any of those could be a vengeful spirit" Kaylee explained looking at Dean who was still stuffing his mouth.

"Just gotta narrow it down more" Sam said before Dean looked past him to see Tara.

"I'll get right on that" Dean said walking over to her and stealing a pile of papers from a nearby worker.

"Oh brother" Kaylee muttered making Sam chuckle.

"So… how are you?" Sam asked softly referring to what happened with Dean in the last hunt. Kaylee looked over to see Dean gushing like a star struck fool.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I knew it was going to happen eventually. It's just like I was waiting for the it the entire time and now that it's happened… I'm just numb to it" Kaylee explained simply and Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You know, he really is sorry. It's hard for him to be anything other than black or white when it comes to hunting. But he is learning, he is trying… for you" Sam explained trying to stick up for his older brother but also be there for the woman he considered his older sister.

"I know, but… I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can be with him and always be waiting for the next time, the next argument where he makes me feel like the monster I am. At least when we were just friends, just… family, these fights didn't matter as much because there were no romantic feelings involved. I think… for now, that's what it needs to be" Kaylee explained softly and Sam nodded understanding where she was coming from. She looked over to watch Dean and listen to him talk to Tara.

"You found him, right, the dead guy? I'm sorry, you probably don't wanna talk about this" Dean said to Tara.

"No, actually it's… It's okay, but nobody around here really brings it up very much. I think they're all scared I'm gonna have some kind of breakdown" Tara explained simply.

"That must have been awful. What happened?" Dean asked nervously.

"It was horrible. There… there was all this blood coming from his eyes... and from his mouth, and, uh... I saw this, um... I saw this shape. To tell you the truth, I don't know what I saw. I just know I saw it" Tara explained softly as if scared anyone listening would think she was out of her mind.

"Uh, so this crew guy, Frank. I mean, did you know him?" Dean asked curiously.

"Uh, no. Not that well" Tara said frowning.

"That's funny. It's like no one around here actually knew the guy" Dean commented thinking about what Sam said.

"I've got his picture. Um... Yeah, I take Polaroid's of all the crew. It's just one of those things you do to kill time on set" Tara explained flipping through a book of Polaroid pictures. She pointed to the picture and Dean swore before thanking Tara and walking off angrily while Sam and Kaylee hurried to follow him confused.

…..


	35. Chapter 35

Dean, Sam and Kaylee all walked up to a house and knocked on the door before an elder man opened the door.

"Gerard St. James?" Dean asked.

"Yes" He said confused looking at Dean, Sam and Kaylee.

"You're still alive. And you're not Frank Jaffy" Sam said amused.

"Uh, no" Gerald said sighing.

"You were Desert Soldier #4 in Metal storm: Destruction of Jared-Syn? I knew I recognized you. I am a huge fan. Ha-ha. Your turn as a tractor-crash victim in Critters 3? Wow" Dean said excitedly as Sam and Kaylee rolled their eyes at Dean meeting all his favorite actors.

"All right, well, please. Come in" Gerald said letting them into the House.

"Oh, cool. Thanks" Dean said as they went and sat in the lounge room.

"Yeah, it was the producers. I mean, they brought me in for the day to play Frank" Gerald explained making Dean and Sam a cup of coffee but Kaylee declined.

"Just to fake your death?" Kaylee asked leaning against the wall next to the lounge that Dean and Sam were sitting on it.

"Well, rumors of a haunted film set. Free publicity. Especially when you're making a horror movie. I mean, uh, it's already all over the Internet. Well, these days, it's all about new media. Building buzz. They say... I'm the new Lonely girl" Gerald said making Sam and Kaylee look at each other confused.

"And the ghost Tara saw?" Kaylee asked curiously.

"Projected on a screen of diffusion" Gerald explained making Dean frown.

"Isn't that kind of cruel? Messing with their heads like that?" Dean asked.

"Hey, I just play the part. I don't write the script. Speaking of, I'm playing Willy... in a dinner-theatre production of Salesman at Costa Mesa all next month. You get a free pepper steak with the coupon" Gerald said excitedly handing Dean a coupon making Sam and Kaylee roll their eyes.

"Ha. Well, if you're seen in public, won't that ruin the hoax?" Dean asked curiously.

"Please. Ha. Frank and Willy, totally different characters" Gerald said looking at Sam who sighed.

"You know what? Thanks very much, Mr. St. James. It was just nagging at us, you know. But we're very glad that, you know... you're alive and well" Sam said putting his cup of coffee on the table and standing up, shaking hands with Gerald.

"Absolutely. Hey, uh, I wanted to ask you, what was it like working with Richard Moll? Metal storm. He was Hurok, king of the Cyclops people" Dean asked making Sam and Kaylee share an annoyed and amused look.

"Gentleman's gentleman" Gerald said simply making Kaylee smile apologetically at him before dragging Dean out of the house.

"Well, since this hunt in a bust I'm going to head back out to Kane and Madison" Kaylee said simply.

"Wait… please don't go just yet. Come… come get some dinner with us" Dean said begging slightly, Kaylee looked over at Sam who looked at her pleading. She looked up to the sky and let out a deep breath.

'Okay, fine. We'll go get some dinner" Kaylee finally said because she did miss just hanging with Sam… and Dean. That's where they were when they heard the news that Brad Redding was killed at the set.

"I guess this job isn't finished yet" Kaylee said as they left the cafe where they were having a pleasant dinner.

"I guess this family dinner is too be continued" Sam said as Dean looked at the food that was just brought out and pouted before shoveling as much food as he could into his mouth. Sam and Kaylee shared a disgusted look before getting up and leaving.

"What?" Dean asked with a mouth full of food.

….

"Walter's a little testy for a PA, huh?" Dean muttered as Sam and Kaylee walked back over to him as they were undercover as set workers.

"How's it going in here?" Sam asked as Dean was looking at Tara.

"It's going good. Tara's stepped up her performance. Probably from all the sense memory she's drawing on" Dean explained making Sam and Kaylee look at him confused.

"Sense memory?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" Dean said chewing on more food.

"Dean, you know when Sam asked how it's going here, he was talking about the case, right? We don't really work here. You know, I thought you hated being a PA" Kaylee said confused and amused.

"I don't know. It's not so bad. I kind of feel like part of the team. It's good. Oh, taquito? They're wonderful" Dean said taking a bite. Kaylee rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"No, um, listen, we conned our way into the morgue" Sam said to Dean.

"And?" Dean asked but his eyes were still on Tara and Kaylee could tell he wasn't listening to them.

"News reports are right…" Sam started to say but Kaylee stopped him before flicking Dean in the ear.

"Ouch! No, sorry. Yeah, Copy that. Sorry, what?" Dean said into the headset before turning to Sam and Kaylee.

"What'd you say?" Dean asked again, holding his ear that Kaylee had flicked.

"News reports are right. Brad's a door nail" Sam said.

"They're aware" Dean said into the headset.

"Who's aware?" Sam asked confused.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Dean asked again making Kaylee glare at him.

"Uh, what- The newspaper's right. Brad's a door nail, no question about it" Sam repeated annoyed.

"It's a good thing we didn't skip town. Oh, come here. I want you both to hear something. Hey, Dave, can you play him that thing you were playing me earlier?" Dean said to another stage worker named Dave.

"Sure" Dave said handing Sam a headset. Sam put it on and Kaylee lent onto his shoulder, so she could hear it as well even though the headset was on Sam. Dave played the recording of Mitch.

"Doesn't matter, we're not leaving till we…" The audio was disrupted by static noise.

"E.V.P" Sam said to Dean and Kaylee as they walked away from Dave.

"From the night of Brad's stage dive. Suddenly, I'm getting electromagnetic readings up the wazoo. For some reason, it's a legit haunting now" Dean said.

"Who's the ghost, Dean? What's it want?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't know. I think we should take a look at Brad's death scene" Dean said as they walked out of the warehouse set and into an unlocked trailer that was nearby.

"Hey, where'd you get this DVD?" Sam asked as he put it into the DVD player in the trailer.

"They're called dailies. I got it from Cindy. She's got this on-and-off thing with Drew. He dubbed me an extra copy. Here's where the guy fell through the roof" Dean explained as he played the scene, Kaylee cocked her head to the side thinking she saw something.

"Hey, wait. Go back. Go back. Yeah, right there" Kaylee said as Dean paused it to reveal a strange woman standing there.

"It's like Three Men and a Baby all over again. Selleck, Danson and Guttenberg. And I don't know who played the baby" Dean said trailing off confused.

"What's your point?" Sam snapped breaking Dean from his thoughts.

"There's a scene where people say that the camera caught a ghost on film. In the background of one scene... there was this boy that nobody remembers from set. Spirit photography" Dean explained as Sam looked at the ghost.

"I've seen her before" Kaylee said as they went back to the set and sat at the table.

"Here, check this out" Kaylee said to Dean and Sam but Sam was the only one paying attention. Sam and Dean looked over at Dean to see him talking on the radio.

"Yeah, go for Ozzy" Dean said smugly into the radio.

"You have your eyes on Tara?" The man on the radio asked.

"No, I don't have a 20 on Tara. I think she's 10-100" Dean replied making Kaylee and Sam roll their eyes annoyed.

"Copy that. Send her my way" The man on the radio replied.

"Okay, copy that. I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Dean asked as Kaylee sighed annoyed.

"Are you ready to join us in your actual job? Or do you want to keep playing PA?" Kaylee snapped annoyed and Dean froze not wanting to upset Kaylee any more than he had already in the past few weeks. He nodded silently for her to continue.

"Elise Drummond. Starlet back in the '30s. Had an affair with a studio exec. He uses her up, fires her, leaves her destitute. So, Elise hangs herself from Stage 9's rafters right into a scene they're shooting" Kaylee explained handing Sam a newspaper article about it that she found while researching the set.

"Like our man, Brad. So, what she's got it in for the studio brass?" Dean asked.

"Possibly. I mean, it's a motive, and Brad's death matches hers exactly" Kaylee said making Sam and Dean look at each other.

"We're digging tonight, aren't we?" Dean said deadpanned and Kaylee nodded before they packed up their belongings and drove to the cemetery.

"Which way?" Sam asked as they walked through the local cemetery where Elise Drummond was buried.

"Uh, over here. Ha. This map is totally worth the 5 bucks. We gotta go check out Johnny Ramone's grave when we're done here" Dean said happily as they walk past a statue of a man playing an electric guitar.

"You wanna dig him up too?" Sam joked.

"Bite your tongue, heathen" Dean declared loudly.

"Kaylee, what I don't get is why now? After 75 years, Elise Drummond suddenly goes homicidal, you know. Why this movie?" Sam asked confused as Kaylee shrugged.

"Maybe she's mad they're making a scary ghost flick" Kaylee joked.

"Come on, is it really that scary?" Sam chuckled.

"Here we go" Dean said finding the grave and they started to dig it up while Kaylee played look out. Dean broke up the coffin with a crowbar before Kaylee poured salt and gasoline over the body and Dean lit a match and threw it into the coffin.

"Alright, this has been fun but it's time for me to check on Kane and Madison" Kaylee said dusting herself off.

"Call me when you get another job and I'll be there" She promised before running off at werewolf speed.

….


	36. Chapter 36

"Run-in with a giant fan. Same thing happened to an electrician back in '66. Guy named Billy Beard" Sam said as they stood back at the set after yet another murder.

"What the hell, dude?" Dean asked as Kaylee walked over to them, looking less than pleased.

"I'm getting sick of thinking this case is over" Kaylee said deadpanned and Sam nodded.

"I don't know what's going on. Doesn't seem like Elise this time. It's not her M.O" Sam explained.

"We torched her. Are we dealing with another ghost?" Dean asked as they walked away from the latest crime scene.

"Maybe" Sam said simply.

"Yeah, these things don't usually tag team" Kaylee added confused and annoyed because she wanted to get back to Kane and Madison. They walked outside to see the entire crew huddled in for a meeting.

"In light of Jay's accident last night... and in cooperation with the authorities... we're shutting down production for a few days. I know, I know. Look, I'm not gonna lie to you, we've had a few setbacks this week. But we all know what Jay and Brad wanted more than anything... and that was to see Hell Hazers II: The Reckoning... on screens all across America. Now, we owe it to them to go on and to pull together... and make this damn movie, huh? But not… not today. Go home. Someone will call you" The director McG announced to the crew before they all disbursed. Kaylee and Sam went back to the trailer they had used before and were sitting there watching the dailies until Dean walked in.

"So, you find out where the electrician's buried?" Sam asked as Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge.

'He wasn't. Billy Beard was cremated" Dean explained.

'Great. Now what?" Sam said sighing in defeat.

"No idea. Any more ghost cameos in the dailies?" Dean asked sitting on the arm chair next to Kaylee.

"Not in the first six hours" Kaylee said dryly, rubbing her eyes and taking out her contacts to let her eyes rest.

"You know, maybe the spirits are... trying to shut down the movie because they think it sucks. Because, I mean, it kind of does" Sam theorized before they watched Tara speaking Latin in the dailies. Kaylee sat up quickly.

"Listen to the invocation. Guys, that's the real deal. A necromantic summoning ritual. What the hell is that doing in a Hollywood movie?" Kaylee demanded angrily as they left the trailer and went to confront the writer, Martin Flagg. They found in his office on the phone.

"No, dude, we're down for a few days. Force majeure. Yeah. It's cool, it gives me time to pitch that time-travel thing. Yeah. All right, well, look, get back to me on this, seriously. No, I'm serious. Dude, are you serious? Because I'm serious. All right, cool" Martin said motioning for Dean, Kaylee and Sam to wait a minute before hanging up.

'Guys, we're all shut down. What are you still doing here?" Martin asked them.

"Yeah, um, just… Sorry, man. We… We… We couldn't help ourselves. We just had to tell you that we read the script. It's, uh- It's awesome" Sam stuttered trying to make it seem like he was nervous to be meeting him.

"I know, it's pretty rocking, right? I'm glad you guys liked it. What did you like the most sweetheart?" Martin said looking Kaylee up and down.

"Yeah, I really liked, uh... all the attention to detail" Kaylee said trying to look flattered instead of enraged.

"Dude, right on, that's my thing. I mean, color me guilty, but that is me. I mean, I'm a total detail buff" Martin said happily, leaning back against the desk.

"No, I can tell. The way you worked in all those Enochian summoning rituals... in all the authentic language, and..." Sam started to say before Martin frown.

"What, you mean that Latin crap? No, man. That's Walter. Walter Dixon, the original writer. You like that garbage?" Martin asked annoyed.

"Wait, Walter the PA, Walter?" Dean asked amused.

"He's not a PA. He's got a clause in his contract that allows him to come on set" Martin explained walking around and sitting at his desk.

"But he wrote the invocations?" Dean asked.

"He wrote a whack-job screenplay. There's no pace... no love interest, it's all wackadoo exposition. I cut like 90 percent of it to make it readable. Another 10 percent to make it good" Martin said before Kaylee stepped forward and leant onto his desk.

"Do you think you could give us a copy of Walter's script? You know, just so we can see _how_ bad it really is?" Kaylee asked flirting slightly much to Dean's annoyance but it worked and Martin gave her a couple of copies of the script. They walked out the office and Kaylee gave it to Dean smugly.

"Should've kept Walter's original script. It's actually pretty good" Dean said flipping through the script.

"And it reads like a how-to manual of conjuration. Like a textbook on how to summon ghosts and get them to do whatever you want" Sam added.

"Yeah, like kill people" Kaylee said dryly.

"Yep. Let's say somewhere down the line Walter learned some Black Magic" Sam theorized.

"Yeah, and let's say he's pissed at these people for wrecking his movie" Dean continued.

"Motive and means. It's worth checking out" Kaylee finished for them. They tried to search for Walter but no one had seen him all day when Kaylee heard Martin Flagg screaming.

"This way" She said hurried as she ran towards the screaming with Dean and Sam following closely.

"Oh, God, no. Please, no" Martin begged.

"You ruined it, Martin. Everything I worked for. You're gonna find out what being a ghost is like" Walker said as the ghost he summoned was dragging Martin to the same fan that killed the second victim.

"Walter, please! Walter, help me!" Martin screamed before Dean, Sam and Kaylee arrived. Dean shot the ghost with salt rounds making it disappear as Sam turned off the fan.

"You are one hell of a PA" Martin said happily to Dean.

"Yeah, I know" Dean said before helping him stand up.

"What are you doing?" Walter asked as Kaylee stormed over to him.

"I could ask you the same thing. Raising these spirits from the dead... making them murder for you, that's playing with fire, Walter" Kaylee snapped as Walter ran up the stairs.

"You don't understand" Walter said while holding some sort of talisman around his neck.

"You know what, you're right, I don't understand" Kaylee said shrugging.

"Wait, look, you put your heart and soul into something. Years of hard work. Years. And then they take it... and they crap all over it! And then… and then they want you to smile and say thank you" Walter said angrily.

"Walter, listen, it's just a movie. That's it" Sam said stepping up next to Kaylee.

"Look... I got nothing against you, man. You're not part of this. Just please, please, just leave. But Martin's gotta stay" Walter begged.

"Sorry, can't do that. It's not that we like him or anything, it's just a matter of principle" Dean called out.

"Then I'm sorry too" Walter said holding up his talisman and starting to chant in Latin.

"Walter. Walter, pleas… Don't" Sam begged before several ghosts appeared and chased them through the warehouse and into the set of an old cabin.

"I can't believe these ghosts are real" Martin cried out.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked sarcastically before cocking his gun.

'I don't understand. How is Walter controlling them?" Martin asked curiously.

"Probably with that talisman" Sam said before looking over at Kaylee. Kaylee shared a look with the brothers and growled annoyed.

"Fine" She said before looking at Martin.

"Keep him safe, I'll go after Walter" Kaylee said simply before running off at werewolf speed and appearing in front of Walter who was trying to escape.

"It's over, Walter. Now, give it to me" Kaylee demanded holding out her hand ignoring the look of shock on Walter's face at seeing her run at an inhuman speed. Walter took out the Talisman and smashed it on the ground.

"There, okay, now no one can have it" Walter said as Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you" Kaylee said uncaring.

"And why not?" Walter asked mockingly.

"Because you just freed them. We can't stop them now. Walter, you brought them back... forced them to murder. They're not gonna be very happy with you" Kaylee explained as Martin, Sam and Dean ran through the door just in time to see the spirits tearing Walter to shreds. Kaylee turned to look at Sam and Dean.

"Okay, for the third time; I'm now going back to Kane and Madison. Call me when you get a _new_ job" Kaylee said before running off.

….


	37. Chapter 37

**What Is and What Should Never Be**

Dean drove around Joliet, Illinois when his phone started ringing.

"Yeah?" He answered knowing it was Sam calling from back at the hotel.

"There's a cop car outside" Sam said peeking out the hotel window.

"You think it's for us?" Dean asked worried since they were fugitives after breaking out of the prison they got themselves put in because of their last job.

"I don't know" Sam muttered.

"I don't see how. We ditched the plates, the credit cards. They're leaving. False alarm" Sam said sighing in relief as the cop car drove off.

"See, nothing to worry about" Dean said smugly.

"Yeah, being fugitives is a frigging dance party" Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey, man... chicks dig the danger vibe" Dean said grinning making Sam roll his eyes.

'Speaking of chicks; don't you think we should have told Kaylee there was a hunt? I mean the full moon happened when we were doing that job in prison so she won't be busy with Kane and Madison anymore" Sam asked making Dean sigh.

"No, look I called her the other day and she said that Madison wasn't handling being a werewolf very well so she was going to stay there for a few weeks to try and help her out. She doesn't need to know about this hunt" Dean explained still driving around.

"You got anything?" Sam asked changing the topic because he knew that Dean was right but he still hated leaving Kaylee out of these hunts.

"Are you kidding? How could I? You got me sifting through, like, 50 square miles" Dean asked sarcastically.

"That's where the victims disappeared" Sam replied simply, sitting back down at the table.

"I got diddlysquat. What about you?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Just one thing. I'm pretty sure of it now. We're hunting a jinn" Sam explained looking at his books in front of him.

"A frigging genie? You think these suckers can grant wishes?" Dean asked laughing.

"I don't know. They're powerful enough. But not exactly like Barbara Eden in harem pants. Jinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran" Sam explained reading from the book.

"My God. Barbara Eden was hot, wasn't she? Way hotter than that Bewitched chick" Dean said fantasizing about Barbara Eden.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Ahem. Yeah. So where do the Jinns lair up?" Dean asked clearing his throat.

"Ruins, usually. The bigger, the better. More places to hide" Sam explained and Dean remember seeing a warehouse.

"I saw a place a few miles back. I'm gonna go check it out" Dean said turning the car around.

'Come pick me up first" Sam said not wanting Dean to go hunting a Jinn alone.

"No. I'm sure it's nothing. I just wanna take a look around" Dean said hanging up making Sam sigh frustrated and really wish Kaylee was here. Dean pulled up to the abandoned warehouse and pulled out his torch and knife walking through the darkness. He caught sight of something behind him and spun around with his knife out but no one was there. He looked around confused, certain he saw something before suddenly he was attacked from behind by the Jinn and shoved up against a wall. The Jinn's skin turned blue and he placed a hand on Dean's head knocking him out cold.

…..

Dean woke up to thunder crashing and looked around to find himself in a house, in a bed, with a naked woman.

"Kaylee?" Dean whispered confused. The naked woman next to him was Kaylee. Something wasn't right here. Kaylee would never sleep with Dean, not after what had happened. Dean slide out of bed, careful not to wake her and was surprised when he actually succeeds. He had never managed to do that before because of her werewolf senses. He put some clothes on that he found on the floor and walked through the house confused. He turned the light on and pulled out his phone calling Sam.

"Dean? What's going on?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't know where I am" Dean said softly, careful not to wake up.

"What? What happened?" Sam asked sitting up straight at his desk.

"Well, the jinn, it attacked me" Dean said rubbing his head.

"The gin? You're drinking gin?" Sam asked amused.

"No, ass-hat, the jinn. The scary creature, remember? It put its hand on me and then I woke up next to Kaylee… naked" Dean said confused as hell by Sam's reaction.

"Yeah… she's your wife" Sam said making Dean stop his pacing and pale.

"What?" Dean asked looking at his left hand to see a wedding ring.

"Dean, you're drunk. You're drunk-dialling" Sam chuckled amused.

"I'm not. Quit screwing around" Dean snapped angry.

"It's late. All right, just get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Sam said before hanging up. Dean looked at his phone confused before looking around find some mail on the table. Mail addressed to him… he was in Lawrence.

"Lawrence? What the hell?" Dean asked before hearing Kaylee wake up and walk out in a gown.

"Babe? What are you doing up?" Kaylee asked sleepily making Dean spin around.

"Hey, Kaylee. Kaylee, uh, I just, uh…" Dean stuttered not sure what to make of this. Kaylee had normal hazel coloured eyes, not white ones.

"Oh, you can't sleep, huh?" Kaylee said placing her hands on his chest.

"Yeah. Ha-ha" Dean chuckled unsure what to do.

"Well, why don't you come back to bed and let's see if I can do anything to help?" Kaylee said wrapping her arms around Dean's neck and grinning slyly. The same way she used to when she wanted sex.

"Sure. Yeah, in a minute. You go ahead" Dean said liking the idea of sleeping with Kaylee again but still not understanding what was going on.

"Okay. Don't stay up too long" Kaylee said coyly before kissing Dean on the lips. Dean watched Kaylee walk back into their bedroom and sighed. He walked over and looked at some photo frames. Most of them were off Kaylee and Dean, a couple of them were of their wedding before Dean saw a photo that shocked him more than anything. He picked it up before dropping it and running out of the house. He jumped in the Impala that he was thrilled he still had and walked up to their old house and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Mary.

"Dean. What are you doing here? Are you all right?" Mary asked worried and Dean choked up.

"I don't know" Dean said honestly.

"Well, come inside. Kaylee just called and said you just took off all of a sudden" Mary explained letting Dean inside.

"Kaylee? Right. Let me ask you a question. When I was a kid, what did you always tell me when you put me to bed?" Dean asked in complete shock over Mary being alive.

"Dean, I don't understand…" Mary tried to say but Dean cut her off.

"Just answer the question" Dean begged.

"I told you angels were watching over you" Mary said before Dean walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Oh! Honey, you're scaring me. Now, just tell me what's going on" Mary asked worried.

"You don't think that wishes can really…? Forget it. Forget it. I'm just, uh… I'm happy to see you, that's all. You're beautiful. Ha" Dean said hugging Mary again.

"Hey, when I was, uh… when I was young, was there ever a fire here?" Dean asked walking over to look at photos.

"No, never" Mary said worried.

"I thought there was. I guess I was wrong" Dean muttered looking at photos of them growing up in a normal life. School, proms, family outings.

"Dad's on a softball team? Dad's softball team. It's… that's funny to me" Dean said laughing slightly.

"He loved that stupid team" Mary said softly.

"Dad's dead? And the thing that killed him was a…" Dean asked hoping it wasn't the yellow-eyed demon.

"A stroke. He died in his sleep, you know that" Mary said confused by Dean's behaviour.

"That's great" Dean muttered.

"Excuse me?" Mary snapped annoyed.

"That's great. That he went peacefully, I mean, it… It sure beats the alternative" Dean said softly thinking about what really happened to him.

"You've been drinking" Mary concluded disappointed in her son.

"No, I haven't. Mom" Dean begged.

"I'm just gonna call Kaylee and have her come pick you up, okay?" Mary said going to get the phone but Dean stopped her.

"Wait. No. Don't do- Don't do that. Don't do that. I wanna stay here" Dean said quickly holding his mother's hands.

"Why?" Mary asked confused.

"Because I miss the place. It's okay. You go to bed, okay?" Dean said sitting down on the lounge and looking around at the house, trying to memorize everything.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Mary asked placing a hand on Dean's cheek.

"I think so" Dean whispered leaning into her touch.

"Get some rest. I love you" Mary said before turning out the lights.

…


	38. Chapter 38

Dean woke up the next day to discover he was still in the world where Mary was alive and Kaylee was his wife. He knew the Jinn did something to him and he had to discover what it was. He tried to call Sam but got his answering machine so inside he went to the local university and went to talk to an anthropology professor.

"Well, I don't think I've seen you in my class before" The Professor said to Dean in his office.

"You kidding me? I love your lectures. You… You make learning fun. Ha-ha" Dean said making the professor chuckle.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked Dean.

"What can you tell me about Jinn's?" Dean asked curiously.

"A lot of Muslims believe the jinn are very real. They're mentioned in the Koran" He explained but Dean rushed him on.

"Yeah, I know. Get to the wish part" Dean said.

"What about it?" The professor asked confused.

"Do you think they could really do it?" Dean asked and the professor looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um... Uh, no. No, I don't think they can really do it. You understand, these are mythic creatures" He said carefully making Dean nod.

"Yeah. No, I know. I know. But, uh, I mean, in the stories. You know, say you had a wish, uh, but you never even said it out loud. You know, like, that, uh... That a loved one never died or that, uh, something awful never happened" Dean asked.

"Supposedly, yes. I mean, they have godlike power. They can alter reality however they want. Past, present, future" The Professor explained.

"Why would the jinn do it? What, self-defence? Or maybe it's not really evil" Dean asked thinking out loud.

"Son. You been drinking?" He asked making Dean chuckle.

"Everybody keeps asking me that, but, uh, no" Dean said before leaving and walking out to his Impala and popped the boot that was normally filled with guns and hunting weapons but now was empty.

"Who'd have thought, baby? We're civilians" Dean chuckled talking to his car when he looked around to see a girl dressed in all white, not moving and staring at him. Dean walked out onto the street when he was almost hit by a car. He looked up but the girl was gone. He then drove back to Mary's house and was sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"This is the best sandwich ever. I tried to get a hold of Sam earlier. Where? Where is he?" Dean asked with a mouth full of food.

"Oh, he'll be here soon" Mary said walking into the kitchen.

"Good. I'm dying to see him" Dean said before Mary walked over to him.

"Sweetie, uh, don't get me wrong. I'm thrilled you're hanging out here all of a sudden. But, uh, shouldn't you be at work?" Mary asked and Dean looked up at her confused.

"Work?" Dean asked.

"At the garage" Mary explained slowly.

"Right. The garage. That's where I work. Yeah. No. I've got the day off. Ha. Good thing. Mm. The lawn looks like it could use some mowing" Dean said looking out the window.

"You wanna mow the lawn?" Mary asked amused.

"You kidding me? I'd love to mow the lawn" Dean said excitedly, still chewing on the sandwich.

"Knock yourself out. Think you'd never mowed a lawn in your life" Mary muttered amused before Dean got the lawnmower out and awkwardly mowed the law, enjoying every moment of the civilian life, he has found himself in when he saw Sam and Jessica pull up in a fancy car. Dean raced down and hugged Jessica tightly.

"Jessica" Dean said happily.

"Good to see you too, Dean. Can't breathe" Jessica choked while Dean chuckled before letting her go.

"Sammy, look at you. You're with Jessica. That's… I don't believe it. Where'd you guys come from?" Dean asked as Sam and Jessica looked at each confused.

"We just flew in from California" Sam explained slowly.

"California. Stanford, huh? Law school, I bet" Dean said not being able to keep the grin off his face.

"I see you started off Mom's birthday with a bang, as usual" Sam said looking at the beer in his hand.

"Wait, Mom's birthday? That's today?" Dean asked shocked.

"Yeah. Yeah, Dean, that's today. That's why we're here. Don't tell me you forgot?" Sam asked annoyed and Dean's smile dropped because he had forgotten when Mary's birthday was.

…..

Dean looked around the table at a restaurant and couldn't stop smiling as he made eye contact with Sam, Jessica, Mary, and finally Kaylee… his wife. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Kaylee was his wife.

"To Mom. Happy birthday" Sam said holding up his drink.

"Happy birthday" They all chorused.

"Thank you" Mary said happily.

"I was really worried about you last night" Kaylee said softly to Dean, placing a hand on his knee.

"Oh, I'm… I'm good. I'm really good" Dean said honestly, grabbing her hand.

"Okay. What do you say later we get you a cheeseburger?" Kaylee whispered softly, chuckling.

"Oh, God, yes. How did I end up with such a cool chick?" Dean said but he knew it was because in this world… she wasn't a werewolf. In Dean's perfect world… Kaylee was human.

"I just got low standards" Kaylee mocked making Dean laugh and kiss Kaylee.

"All right, Jess and I actually have another surprise for Mom's birthday. Uh, you wanna tell them?" Sam asked Jessica.

"They're your family" Jessica whispered.

"What? Tell me what?" Mary asked before Sam and Jessica showed them their engagement ring.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations" Mary said hugging Jessica and Sam while Kaylee stood up and hugged them both.

"Congratulations. I'm so excited" Kaylee said to Jessica.

"I just wish your dad was here" Mary said to Sam softly.

"Yeah, me too" Sam replied before turning around to shake hands with Dean.

"Congratulations, Sammy. I'm really glad you're happy" Dean said making Sam look at him confused. Dean looked past Sam and saw the same girl but inside of white she was now wearing dirty grey clothes. Dean rushed past Sam, needing to talk to the mystery woman but then she suddenly disappeared. When Dean turned back around he saw the family watching him strangely.

"So, Dean, what was, uh...? What was all that back at the restaurant?" Sam asked once they were back at Mary's house.

"Oh, I thought I saw someone. I'm sure it's nothing" Dean lied smoothly.

"Well, I had a lovely birthday. Thank you" Mary said before going to bed.

"Night, Mom. Yeah, well, I'm beat. Ready to turn in?" Sam asked Jessica who agreed but Dean stopped them.

"Wait a second. Wait a second. Come on, it's not even 9:00 yet. Let's go have a drink or something" Dean said happy to see them all together in a normal life.

"Maybe another time" Sam said

"Come on, man. Look at us. Huh? We both have beautiful women on our arms. You're engaged. Let's go celebrate" Dean said making Sam smile confused and look at Kaylee and Jessica.

"Guys, can you excuse us? I just wanna talk to my brother" Sam said.

"Sure. Come on, Carmen" Jessica said as they walked out of the room.

"What's gotten into you?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused.

"I mean, this whole... warm, fuzzy Ecstasy-trip thing" Sam asked confused.

"I'm just happy for you, Sammy" Dean said simply.

"Yeah. Right. That's another thing. Since when do you call me "Sammy"? Dean. Come on. We don't talk outside of holidays" Sam explained shocking Dean.

"We don't? Well, we should. I mean, you're my brother" Dean said making Sam chuckle hollowly.

"'You're my brother'. You know, that's what you said when you snagged my ATM card. Or when you bailed on my graduation. Or when you hooked up with Rachel Nave" Sam said angrily.

"Who?" Dean asked confused.

"Uh, my prom date. On prom night" Sam said bitterly making Dean bit his lip.

"Yeah, that does kind of sound like me. Well, hey, man, I'm sorry about all that" Dean said.

"No. Look. It's all right, man. I just… you know, I'm not asking you to change. I just, uh... I don't know. I guess we just don't really have anything in common. You know?" Sam asked before walking off but Dean stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa. Yes, we do. Yes, we do" Dean said desperately.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Hunting" Dean whispered as if saying the word would break the spell he was living in.

"Hunting? I've never been hunting in my life, Dean" Sam said confused.

"Yeah, well, we should go sometime. Me, you and Kaylee… I think you'd be great at it" Dean said trailing off.

"Get some rest" Sam muttered before walking out of the room. Dean went into a deep thought about the fact that without hunting him and Sam never had anything to bond over. He had lost his brother… but he had gained Kaylee… as a human, not as what she truly is. He was quiet the entire trip home as Kaylee drove them back to theirs and grabbed him a beer.

"My favorite. I guess you know me pretty well" Dean said softly as Kaylee sat down next to him and cuddle up next to him.

"Afraid so. Are you alright?" Kaylee asked softly.

"Sammy and I, we don't get along" Dean said softly.

"Well, you don't really spend a lot of time together. I mean, I just think you don't know each other all that well. For the record, he doesn't know what he's missing" Kaylee said kissing Dean.

"I could fix things with Sam. I can make it up to him. To everyone" Dean said seriously.

"Okay. What's gotten into you lately?" Kaylee asked confused moving her legs so they were in his lap.

"This isn't gonna make a lick of sense to you. But I kind of feel like I've been given a second chance. And I don't wanna waste it" Dean said softly and Kaylee cocked her head to the side.

"You're right. That doesn't make any sense" She said smiling before Dean leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"You know, I always knew you were the one" Dean said smiling as he kissed Kaylee again.

"Whatever's gotten into you, I like it" Kaylee said as Dean kissed her again more passionately and then started kissing down her neck.

"Oh, come on. Don't do this to me now. I've gotta get ready for work" Kaylee groaned pushing Dean away from her and standing up.

"You gotta work now?" Dean asked.

"I told you. I've got the night shifts on Thursday" Kaylee explained

"You work nights at the, uh...?" Dean asked confused as he followed her into the bedroom to see her changing into scrubs.

"Hospital. I'm dating a nurse. That is so respectable. Kaylee is still helping people" He said happily before kissing her goodbye and sitting back down on the lounge and flipping through the TV until he came to a news show about the United Britannia Flight 424. The same flight Kaylee and Sam had saved last year.

"No. No, Kaylee and Sam stopped that crash" Dean said before researching the other hunts they went on to discover that all of the people they had saved, were killed. He looked up to see the woman again and chased her into the bedroom. It was empty when he got there. He opened the cupboard to find two dead bodies hanging by their arms and saw the girl's reflection in the mirror. He spun around to see her flicker and then disappear. He grabbed his keys and drove out to John's grave.

"All of them. Everyone that you saved. Everyone Sammy and I saved. They're all dead. And there's this woman haunting me. I don't know why. I don't know what the connection is. Not yet anyway. It's like my old life is coming after me or something, you know? Like it doesn't want me to be happy. Of course, I know what you'd say. Well, not the you that played softball, but... You'd say, 'Go hunt the jinn. Hey, it put you here, it could put you back. Your happiness for all those people's lives. No contest, right?' But why? Why is it my job to save these people? Why do I have to be some kind of hero? What about us, huh? What, Mom's not supposed to live her life? Sammy's not supposed to get married? I'm not supposed to be with Kaylee? Why do we have to sacrifice everything, Dad?" Dean cried in front of John's grave, ultimately coming to a decision.

….


	39. Chapter 39

Sam was sleeping in Mary's spare bedroom with Jessica by his side when he heard someone moving down stairs. He walked down with a baseball bat, preparing to attack the intruder when they suddenly had him pinned on the floor.

"That was so easy, I'm embarrassed for you" Dean said to Sam amused.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked shocked.

"I was looking for a beer" Dean said helping Sam up.

"In the china cabinet? That's Mom's silver. What, you broke into the house... to steal Mom's silver?" Sam asked judging Dean after turning on the lights.

"It's not what it looks like. I didn't have a choice" Dean begged.

"Oh, really? Why? What's so damn important that you gotta steal from your mother?" Sam yelled angrily.

"You want the truth?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do" Sam said and Dean sighed.

"I owe somebody money. A bookie. I lost big on a game. I gotta bring him the cash tonight" Dean lied and Sam scoffed disappointed in his older brother.

"I can't believe we're even related" Sam said.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we don't get along. And I wish to hell I could stay and fix it. But I gotta do this. People's lives depend on it" Dean said seriously.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam asked worried as Dean bent down and picked up a silver knife.

"Nothing. Forget it. Just, uh... Hey, tell Mom and Kaylee I love them. I'll see you, Sammy" Dean said sadly before leaving the house. He started the car when Sam jumped in the passenger seat.

"Get out" Dean ordered.

"I'm going with you" Sam said simply.

"You're gonna slow me down" Dean replied.

"Tough" Sam retorted.

"You could get hurt" Dean warned.

"And so could you" Sam countered.

"Whatever stupid thing you're about to do... you're not doing it alone. And that's that" Sam said firmly.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Dean asked confused.

"Because you're still my brother" Sam said sighing.

"Bitch" Dean said and Sam looked at him confused.

"What are you calling me a bitch for?" Sam asked making Dean sigh.

"You're supposed to say, 'Jerk'. Never mind" Dean said before Kaylee suddenly jumped in the back seat.

'What are doing here? Your supposed to be work" Dean asked turning around with Sam.

"I went home early, found you missing so I came here and heard what you said to Sam in the house. I'm coming with you because I'm your wife and we do everything together" Kaylee said firmly making Dean sigh and drive. Sam looked down to see a paper bag between them.

"What's in the bag?" Sam asked.

"Nothing" Dean said quickly, too quickly.

"Nothing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, nothing" Dean said making Sam look back at Kaylee who shrugged.

"Fine" Sam said grabbing the bag.

"You don't wanna do that" Dean warned as Sam pulled out a cup of blood.

"What the hell is this?" Sam demanded.

"Blood" Dean replied simply while Kaylee sat forward.

"Yeah, we can see that it's blood, Dean. What the hell is it doing in here?" Kaylee snapped angry at her husband.

"You don't really wanna know" Dean said simply.

"No, we do really wanna know. we really, really do" Sam said firmly and Dean shrugged.

"Well, you're gonna find out sooner or later. I needed a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood" Dean explained making Sam and Kaylee look confused.

"You needed a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood why?" Kaylee asked shocked.

"Because there's this creature, a jinn, and I have to hunt it" Dean explained.

"Okay. Um... stop the car" Sam said firmly.

"I know how it sounds" Dean said.

"Great. Just stop the car" Sam said again while Kaylee just sat in the backseat in shock.

"It's the truth, Sam. There are things out in the dark. There are bad things. There are nightmare things. People have to be saved. If we don't save them, then nobody will" Dean explained looking at Kaylee to find her pale and scared.

"I wanna help you, all right? I really do. You're having some psychotic breakdown. So I just…" Sam said pulling out his phone but Dean grabbed it and tossed it out the window.

"What the hell was that? That was my phone" Sam said angrily.

"I'm not going to a rubber room. And we got work to do" Dean said ignoring the feeling that seeing Kaylee scared gave him.

'I was just trying to help. I don't want you to get hurt" Sam shouted.

"What, you protect me? Oh, that's hilarious. Why don't you just sit tight and try not to get us both killed?" Dean said before looking back at Kaylee.

"Kaylee, I'll protect okay. I promise. I love you" Dean said but she didn't answer, she just sat there frozen. Before Dean turned up the music and Sam and Kaylee eventually fell asleep. They woke up a few hours later to Dean flashing a light in their eyes.

"Where are we?" Sam asked confused and groggy.

"Well, we're not in Kansas anymore. Illinois" Dean said looking out at the same abandoned warehouse he was attacked by the Jinn.

"And you think something's in there?" Kaylee asked finally speaking up from the backseat.

"I know it is" Dean said getting out of the car and they walked through the warehouse with their torches.

"See? There's nothing here, Dean. Look, you're freaking Kaylee out man. Dean. Come on, let's just go" Sam said before they paused and heard a girl moaning.

"What the hell is that?" Kaylee asked worried.

"Stay behind me. Keep your mouth shut" Dean ordered as they walked forward to find two bodies. The same two bodies from Dean's cupboard that he thought he saw back at the house.

"What the hell?" Sam asked as they kept walking and found the girl.

"It's her" Dean said as she moaned.

"Dean, what's going on?" Kaylee asked worried before Dean shushed them and pulled them back as the Jinn walked into the room.

"Where's my dad? I don't know. No. Don't. No. Where's my dad?" The girl sobbed.

"Sleep. Sleep" The Jinn said touching her forehead like he did to Dean and the girl passed out again.

"This is real? You're not crazy?" Sam said shocked.

"She didn't know where she was. She thought she was with her father" Kaylee commented sadly.

"What if that's what the jinn does? It doesn't grant you a wish. It just makes you think it has" Dean whispered looking at Kaylee.

"Look, man, that thing could come back... all right?" Sam said to Dean scared.

"What if I'm like her? What if I'm tied up in here someplace? What if all this is in my head? I mean, it could, you know... maybe it gives us some kind of supernatural acid... and then just feeds on us slow" Dean said in shock.

"No. Dean, that doesn't make sense, okay?" Sam said grabbing his arm.

"What if that's why she keeps appearing to me? She's not a spirit. It's like more and more I'm catching flashes of reality. I'm in here somewhere. I'm catatonic. And I'm taking all this stuff in. But I can't snap out of it" Dean continued seeing flashes of the real world.

"Yeah. Okay. Look, you're right. I was wrong. You're not crazy. But we- We need to get out of here. Fast" Kaylee said grabbing Dean's hand.

"I don't think you're real" Dean said shoving Kaylee away.

"Did you feel that? You feel this? I'm real. This is not an acid trip. I'm real and that thing's gonna come down here and kill us for real. Now, please" Kaylee begged grabbing Dean and holding him close but he shoved her away.

"There's one way to be sure" Dean said pulling out a knife.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked holding Kaylee to his side.

"It's an old-wives' tale. If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up" Dean said as Kaylee began to cry.

"You're gonna kill yourself" Sam begged.

"Or I'm gonna wake up" Dean added.

"Look. This isn't a dream, all right? I'm here, with you, now... and you are about to kill yourself, Dean. In front of your wife" Sam begged.

"No, I'm pretty sure. Like 90 percent sure. But I'm sure enough" Dean said and was just about to do it when Kaylee stopped crying and stepped forward angrily.

"Wait! Why'd you have to keep digging? Why couldn't you have left well enough alone? You were happy" Kaylee said firmly as Mary and Jessica arrived.

"Put the knife down, honey" Mary begged stepping in front of him.

"You're not real. None of it is" Dean said sadly.

"It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had. It's everything you want. We're a family again" Mary said before Kaylee stepped forward.

"I'm a human… I'm your wife. Let's go home" Kaylee said holding out her hand.

"I'll die. The jinn will drain the life out of me in a couple of days" Dean said trying to keep himself focused.

"But in here, with us, it'll feel like years... like a lifetime. I promise. No more pain or fear. Just love and comfort and safety. Dean. Stay with us. Get some rest" Kaylee begged.

"You don't have to worry about Sam anymore. You get to watch him live a full life" Jessica added.

"We can have a future together. Have our own family. I love you, Dean. Please" Kaylee said, kissing Dean before stepping back.

"Why is it our job to save everyone? Haven't we done enough? I'm begging you. Give me the knife" Sam said sadly.

"I'm sorry" Dean said before stabbing himself in the stomach and waking up to find Sam and Kaylee.

"Oh, God. Come on. Hey, wake up. Wake up, damn it" Kaylee said shaking Dean awake.

"Oh, Auntie Em. There's no place like home" Dean joked weakly.

"Thank God. We thought we lost you for a second" Sam said as Kaylee pulled out the needles from Dean.

"You almost did" Dean said honestly before Kaylee cut the ropes holding him and he fell into Sam's arms.

"Sam!" Dean yelled at the Jinn appeared next to him. Kaylee quickly turned into a werewolf and grabbed the knife covered in blood and stabbed the Jinn. They walked over to the girl that Dean was hanging next to and checked for a pulse.

"She's still alive. Sam" Dean said as Sam cut the ropes and Dean caught her.

"I got you. I got you. We're gonna get you out of here, okay? I got you" Dean said softly

…

"Okay. Uh, thank you so much for the update. Okay. Bye. That was the hospital. The girl's been stabilized. Good chance she's gonna pull through" Sam said getting off the phone and walking back over to Dean as Kaylee got out of the bathroom.

"How about you? You all right?" Kaylee asked worried.

"Ahem. Yeah, I'm all right. You should've seen it, Sam. Our lives. You were such a wussy" Dean joked to hide his pain.

"So, we didn't get along, then, huh?" Sam asked amused.

"No" Dean muttered.

"I thought it was supposed to be this perfect fantasy" Sam asked.

"It wasn't. It was just a wish. Yeah, I wished for Mom to live. If Mom never died, we never went hunting. And you and me just never, uh... you know" Dean said trailing off avoiding eye contact with Kaylee.

"Well, I'm glad we do. And I'm glad you dug yourself out, Dean. Most people wouldn't have had the strength. They would have stayed" Sam said proudly.

"Yeah. Lucky me. I gotta tell you, though, man. You had Jess. Mom was gonna have grandkids" Dean said emotionally.

"Yeah, but, Dean, it wasn't real" Sam said.

"I know. But I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay so bad. I mean, ever since Dad... all I can think about is how much this job's cost us. We've lost so much. We've... sacrificed so much…" Dean said tears forming in his eyes.

"But people are alive because of you. It's worth it, Dean. It is. It's not fair. And, you know, it hurts like hell, but it's worth it" Sam said firmly and Dean looked over at Kaylee who was sitting silently.

"Sam, can you give me and Kaylee a moment?" Dean asked softly and Sam nodded grabbing their bags and heading to the Impala.

"Something happened, right? You haven't looked at me since you came out of that dream world…" Kaylee said softly, even though she was still angry at Dean, she still loved him and thought of him as family.

"Yeah… I didn't _just_ wish for mum to be alive. I also wished for us to be happy together. You were my wife. We had a house together… photos of our wedding… a normal family" Dean said looking at his hands and Kaylee sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't what is making you nervous around me?" Kaylee asked worried and Dean chuckled weakly.

"You were a human. In my dream world, the only way the wish for us to be happy together would come true was if you were a human. You were right when you said somewhere deep down inside I wasn't okay with you being a werewolf. I may love you… more than I've ever loved anyone before but… I haven't completely accepted _what_ you are. But Kaylee I'm trying… lord knows I'm trying. I'm trying to see other… supernatural beings… as more than just monsters that I need to hunt. Like Madison and Glen and Elenore. I'm really trying here but I'm asking you… I'm begging you to just be patient with me… I know I don't deserve it. I know I don't deserve you… but I'm really trying… I promise you I'm trying harder than I ever had" Dean begged tears in his eyes, Kaylee clenched her fists tightly as she listened to Dean pour his heart out to her. Dean watched Kaylee worried as he saw her knuckles turn white.

"Kaylee…" Dean asked softly, needing some sort of response from her. Kaylee let out a deep breath and released her hands, sliding her palms along her thighs.

"Dean, I know you are trying. I can see that okay? I'm not saying you aren't trying… what I'm saying is that no one has made me feel more like a monster than you" Kaylee said simply making Dean open his mouth to say something but Kaylee stopped him with one hand movement.

"But… you also gave me something that no one else has; a place where I belong. A place where I feel at home no matter where we are and I haven't forgotten that so… I'm not going to promise anything but let's just take it one day at a time okay?" Kaylee added hesitantly reaching out and grabbing Dean's hands. Dean entwined his fingers with her and kissed Kaylee's hand, placing her palm against his cheek and leaning into her touch.

"Let's go, Sam's waiting" Kaylee said pulling her hands away and picking up her bags, leaving the hotel room with Dena following. They jumped into the Impala to find Sam waiting patiently.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked worried because they both were red-eyed from the tears.

"Yeah Sammy, we are fine and we got work to do" Kaylee said patting Sam on the shoulder from the backseat of the car.

….


	40. Chapter 40

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

Kane sat back in the forest and watched as Kaylee trained with Madison, after Kaylee brought Madison to him a few weeks ago she told him what happened and he couldn't be prouder of his sister for saving a werewolf despite who she was fighting with. On the same note, he couldn't be more furious with her for _once again_ going back to Dean Winchester after the things he said to her and if there ever came a day that Kaylee didn't love Dean anymore Kane was going to hunt him down and show him what a _real_ monster looked like.

"How have you been feeling since you've started eating animal hearts?" Kaylee asked walking over to him while Madison went to have a swim in a nearby river. Kane looked up at his sister and smiled.

"I've been fine actually. I know standard werewolves are supposed to eat human hearts but animal hearts are fine. I can see why your father had you eating them from birth" Kane explained as Kaylee sat down next to him. "Werewolves don't _have_ to eat human hearts. Humans are normally just the closest source of prey" Kaylee explained picking up a stick and twirling it around her fingers as Madison walked back over to them.

"Hey" She said sitting down across from them. "How are you feeling?" Kaylee asked softly, hoping she was adjusting to a life of a werewolf. It wasn't always glamorous and Kaylee knew some people would rather be dead than live the life of a… of a monster. But it was the only like Kaylee had ever known. "Yeah, I think… I think I'm going to be okay. I haven't had a chance to really thank you for saving my life. I know your choice caused a big rift between you, Sam and Dean so I really do thank you" Madison said honestly making Kaylee smile at her before patting Kane on the shoulder and leaving them alone to go have a swim in the river. "So were you born a werewolf or…" Madison asked Kane as they watched Kaylee leave. Kane shook his head.

"No, I was turned… by Kaylee" Kane admitted making Madison look at him shocked that Kaylee had it in her to turn someone. Before she could voice any thoughts, Kane shook his head.

"It's not what you think. During high school I was always picked on, more so than anyone else and it wasn't just teasing and mocking. It was physical. When I was 15 I was walking home from school when two of the main bullies started shoving me, kicking me, punching me and as a car was driving by they threatened to push me in front of it. But something happened, one of them let go of me and I fell onto the road. I was hit by the car. I'm not sure how they convinced the driver not to say anything but next thing I knew they had left me in the forest. Left me to die. That's were Kaylee found me. I thought she was an angel come to take me to heaven but instead she knelt next to me and asked if I wanted to live. I said yes. She said that I would never be able to return home. I would never live a normal life but I would be alive and I would have a new family. I still said yes and so she turned me and because it was a full moon I shifted into a werewolf and my body healed" Kane explained softly, his eyes glazed over as if reliving that memory. Madison bit her lip and looked out at where she knew Kaylee was swimming.

"Kaylee has only ever turned 3 people in her life and it was to save them. No matter what happens in my life I will always be loyal to Kaylee. In fact, I would die for Kaylee" Kane said as Kaylee walked back over to them and gave Kane a knowing look because she had heard him retell the story of their meeting. Kaylee bent over and kissed Kane's cheek before her phone started ringing. Kane picked it up and saw it was Dean. He resisted the urge to throw the phone and gave it to Kaylee.

"Dean, we got a job?" Kaylee asked winking at Kane because she knew what he was thinking. "A demon took Sammy. Get here now! I think it has to do with the yellow-eyed demon" Dean said worried and Kaylee locked eyes with Madison who had heard what Dean said and had gone pale. Madison still had feelings for Sam. "Where are you?" Kaylee asked grabbing her gear and teleported down the road from the Roadhouse where Dean and Bobby were meeting up with Ash, who said he had something big to tell them. She ran the rest of the way because they didn't know about her newest teleportation ability but stopped abruptly when she saw Dean and Bobby standing in a pile of burnt wood. The Roadhouse was gone.

"This is…" Bobby trailed off in shock.

"What the hell did Ash know?" Kaylee said walking over to them and giving Bobby and Dean a quick a hug. "We got no way of knowing where Ellen is or if she's even alive. We got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now how the hell are we gonna find Sam?" Dean snapped angrily not at Bobby or Kaylee, just out of frustration and fear. "We'll find him" Kaylee said firmly before Dean grabbed his head in pain. "Dean?" Kaylee asked wrapping an arm around his shoulders and placing his head on her shoulder. "What was that?" Bobby asked worried as Dean looked at Kaylee thankfully.

"I don't know. Headache" Dean said confused making Bobby and Kaylee look at each other. "You get headaches like that a lot?" Bobby asked and Kaylee shook her head. "No. Must be the stress. I could have sworn I saw something" Dean said rubbing his head. "What do you mean, like… like a vision? Like what Sam gets?" Bobby asked curiously and Dean tensed up. "What? No. Come on, I'm not some psychic" Dean snapped before yelling in pain again and grabbing his head. He almost collapsed to the ground but Kaylee wrapped her arms around him and caught him. "Dean? Dean. Are you with me?" Bobby asked running over to help Kaylee hold Dean up. "Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him" Dean said gasping for air.

"It was a vision. I don't know how. But, yeah. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels" Dean said resting his head against Kaylee's forehead before standing up. "What else did you see?" Kaylee asked after making sure Dean was standing up by himself. "Uh... There was a bell. Uh, like a big bell with... some kind of engraving on it, I don't know" Dean explained trying to remember. "Engraving? Was it a tree? Like an oak tree?" Bobby asked quickly getting an idea. "Yeah. Exactly" Dean said shocked. "I know where Sam is" Bobby said suddenly making Dean and Kaylee look at Bobby shocked, confused but extremely happy. Dean, Kaylee and Bobby drove towards Cold Oak, South Dakota when they come across a tree blocking the way. They pulled over.

"Looks like the rest of the way is on foot" Bobby said as they popped the boot and grabbed as many weapons as they could. Dean noticed Kaylee looking around suspiciously and rubbing her nose. "You okay?" Dean asked confused and Kaylee sighed. "This place _reeks_ of Sulfur" Kaylee explained as Bobby and Dean looked around the trees waiting for a demon attack but nothing happened. "Let's go" Dean said as he closed the boot and cocked his gun. They followed the road and as they got closer Kaylee could hear fighting. They rushed forward to find Sam standing over some soldier's unconscious body.

"Sam!" Dean called out and Sam turned around holding his arm as if it was injured. Sam's eyes lit up when he saw Bobby, Kaylee and Sam. "Dean. Kaylee!" Sam said exhausted before Kaylee looked past him to see the solider standing up. "Sam. Look out" Dean yelled and Kaylee ran forward but even at her speed it was too late. The solider had stuck the broken tree branch through Sam's back. "No" Dean shouted as he ran forward and caught Sam while Kaylee took off after the solider. She easily tackled him to the ground and punched him over and over until she was ripped off him by the Yellow-Eyed Demon.

"You" She growled and went to attack him but he easily used his telekinesis to hold Kaylee in place. Kaylee fumed as he looked down at the solider.

"Go, I'll find you later" He said to him and the solider looked at Kaylee before taking off quickly. Kaylee looked back up at the Yellow-Eyed Demon and he smirked at her, walking over so he was inches from her face but no matter how hard Kaylee tried she couldn't break out of his control. "I have been _dying_ to meet you. We have so much to discuss." He said and Kaylee looked past him to see Bobby approaching. "Sorry, rain check?" Kaylee asked as Bobby shot the demon making him disappear quickly. Kaylee was suddenly able to move again and she grabbed Bobby and ran back to the town where Dean was sitting in the rain holding Sam's dead body. Kaylee collapsed next to him, tears running down her cheeks.

….


	41. Chapter 41

Dean stood next to Sam's body in one of the abandoned buildings in Cold Oak while Kaylee knelt next to the bed, Sam's hand in hers and she sobbed into the bed.

"Dean? Kaylee? Brought you this back" Bobby said walking back into the building with some food. "No, thanks. I'm fine" Dean said while Kaylee stood up, wiping her tears and placing a hand on Dean's chest. "You should eat something" She said softly, making Dean look down at her with tear filled eyes "I said I'm fine" He said firmly before grabbing a beer and taking a drink and Kaylee nodded reluctantly and walked over and grabbed herself a hand full of what Bobby had brought back. "Dean. I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time... we bury Sam?" Bobby asked hesitantly while Kaylee walked back over to Sam's body and sat back down next to him, holding his hand again.

"No" Dean said simply making Bobby look at Kaylee worried.

"Well, we could maybe…" Bobby started to say but trailed off. "What, torch his corpse? Not yet" Dean said sitting down at the table. "I want you and Kaylee to come with me" Bobby said softly. "I'm not going anywhere" Dean stated firmly. "Dean, please" Bobby begged. "Would you cut me some slack?" Dean snapped.

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit I could use your help. Something big is going down. End-of-the-world big" Bobby explained worried. "Well, then let it end!" Dean shouted angrily. "You don't mean that" Bobby said shocked and Dean stood up quickly getting in Bobby's face. Kaylee stood up, preparing to get involved if needed. "You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. If you knew what's good for you, turn around and get the hell out of here" Dean shouted at Bobby making Kaylee step between them but Dean shoved Kaylee back "Go! Get out of here! Both of you!" Dean shouted at Kaylee and Bobby before seeing the tears in Kaylee's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go" Dean said turning away from them. Bobby looked at Kaylee who was sobbing quietly. Bobby wrapped an arm around Kaylee's shoulder.

"You know where we'll be" Bobby said softly as he led Kaylee out of the building. Dean sat down next to Sam in the same place Kaylee had spent the last few hours.

"You know, when we were little... and you couldn't have been more than 5... you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go? He'd take off for days at a time. I remember I begged you, 'Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't wanna know.' I just wanted you to be a kid. Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you. Keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job. That one job. And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. I let Kaylee down. And now, I guess I'm just supposed to let you down too? How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?" Dean said pouring his heart out to Sam while finally letting his tears fall. He screamed to the rooftops before grabbing his keys and driving the Impala to the nearest crossroads.

"Oh, come on already. Show your face, you bitch" Dean shouted as he paced the crossroads after digging a hole and putting the little box in.

"Easy, sugar, you'll wake the neighbors. Dean. It is so, so good to see you. I mean it. Look at you. Gone and got your family killed. All alone in the world. It's too sweet. Excuse me, you're gonna have to give me a moment. Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses" The crossroads demon said wearing a different meatsuit than last time they met. "I should send you straight back to hell" Dean said angrily. "Oh, you should. But you won't. And I know why. Following in Daddy's footsteps. You wanna make a deal. Little Sammy, back from the dead. And let me guess, you're offering up your own soul?" The crossroads demon taunted walking circles around Dean. "There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours. All you gotta do is bring Sam back. You give me 10 years. Ten years and then you come for me" Dean offered. "You must be joking" The crossroad demon said amused. "It's the same deal you give everybody else" Dean said confused. "You're not everybody else. Why would I wanna give you anything? Keep your gutter soul, it's too tarnished anyway" The crossroads demon mocked.

"Nine years" Dean said desperately.

"No" She replied simply.

"Eight" Dean said trying again.

"You keep going, I'll keep saying no" She mocked.

"Okay, five years. Five years, then my bill comes due. That's my last offer. Five years or no deal" Dean said and she shrugged.

"Then no deal. Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint" She said before starting to walk off. "Wait. What do I have to do?" Dean begged desperately. "First of all, quit groveling. Needy guys are such a turnoff. Look. Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Dean. You're like a puppy, you're just too fun to play with. I'll do it" The crossroads demon said finally. "You'll bring him back?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"I will. And because I'm just such a saint, I'll give you one year and one year only. But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Sam drops dead, he's back to rotten meat in no time. It's a better deal than your Dad ever got. What do you say?" The crossroads demon asked grinning while Dean simply lent forward and kissed her, sealing the deal.

…..

Dean sped back to the abandoned warehouse where he left Sam's body to find him alive and on his feet.

"Sammy? Thank God" Dean said walking over and hugging Sam tightly. "Ow. Uh, Dean" Sam said wincing in pain. "Sorry. I'm sorry, man, I'm just… I'm happy to see you up and around, that's all. Come on, sit down" Dean said leading Sam back to the bed. "Okay. Dean, what happened to me?" Sam asked confused as Dean hesitated. "Well, what do you remember?" Dean asked curiously.

"I… I saw you and Bobby and Kaylee and… then I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like white hot, you know. And then you and Kaylee started running at me and that's about it" Sam explained much to Dean's relief. "Yeah, that kid stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. You know, it was pretty touch and go for a while" Dean lied smoothly. "But, Dean, you can't patch up a wound that bad" Sam said simply. "No, but Bobby and Kaylee together could. Who was that kid anyway?" Dean asked angrily. "His name's Jake. Did you get him?" Sam asked. "No. He disappeared in the woods. Kaylee went after him but the Yellow-Eyed Demon was there and provided a distraction for him the getaway" Dean explained trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"We gotta find him, Dean. And I swear, I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart" Sam snarled standing up quickly but Dean was there.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, Van Damme. You just woke up. Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat? I'm starving. Come on" Dean said leading Sam over to the table where Bobby and Kaylee had left the food before he yelled at them to leave. Sam explained what happened during the days he was missing. "And that's when you guys showed up" Sam said softly. "That's awful. Poor Andy" Dean said. "Demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive" Sam explained. "And he told you that?" Dean asked. "Yup. Appeared in a dream" Sam explained "He tell you anything else?" Dean asked worried but Sam shook his head. "No. No, that was it, nothing else. You know, what I don't get, Dean, is if the demon only wanted one of us...then how did Jake and I both get away?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, I mean, they left you for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over. Now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?" Dean asked moving on quickly. "I don't know. But whatever it is, we gotta stop it" Sam said firmly and Dean sighed. "Well, hold on, all right? You need to get your rest. We got time" Dean said worried about his little brother. "No, we don't" Sam argued. "Sam, oceans aren't boiling, okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first" Dean snapped and Sam sighed. "Well, did you call the Roadhouse? They know anything?" Sam asked and Dean sighed and looked away.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asked worried.

"The Roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead. Probably, Ellen, a lot of other hunters too" Dean explained sitting down across from Sam. "Demons?" Sam asked choking up. "Yeah, we think so. We think because Ash found something" Dean explained. "What did he find?" Sam asked curiously. "Bobby and Kaylee are working on that right now" Dean said thinking about how he treated those two. "Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away" Sam said standing up wincing making Dean jump up as well. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop. Damn it. You almost died in there. I mean, what would I have…? Can't you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit" Dean begged.

"I'm sorry. No" Sam said softly before they jumped into the Impala and drove off.

….


	42. Chapter 42

Kaylee sat on the lounge in shock over losing Sammy when Bobby came and knelt in front of her.

"Kaylee… I know it's hard… but we got to focus. We got bigger things coming. The end of the world… and we got to do our part" Bobby said softly making Kaylee's dead eyes look up at him. Bobby sighed and pulled Kaylee in for a hug before there was a knock on the front door. Kaylee and Bobby both whipped their heads around to the front door but it was Kaylee that could smell Dean… and Sam. Kaylee ran over and opened the door. "Hey, Kaylee. Hey, Bobby" Sam said weakly as Kaylee looked at Dean and he flinched under her fury before she turned to Sam and crushed him in a hug. "Sam. It's good to... see you up and around" Bobby said in shock. "Yeah. Well, thanks for patching me up. You two Kaylee" Sam said as Kaylee still hadn't let him go. "Don't mention it" Bobby said softly as Kaylee reluctantly let Sam go and they walked into the house.

"Well, Sam's better. And we're back in it now. So, what do you know?" Dean asked as if nothing had happened. Bobby and Kaylee glared at him furiously. Something that Sam did notice. "Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means" Bobby explained walking over to his desk. "What is it?" Sam asked. "Demonic omens. Like a frigging tidal wave. Cattle deaths, lightning storms. They've skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here. All around here. Except for one place. Southern Wyoming" Bobby explained showing them the map he had been working on.

"Wyoming?" Dean asked confused. "Yeah, that one area's totally clean. Spotless. It's almost as if... the demons are surrounding it" Kaylee explained trying to keep her fury in check. "You don't know why?" Sam asked "No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Would you take a look at it? Maybe you can catch something I couldn't" Bobby said to Sam who nodded while Kaylee looked over at Dean. "Come on, Dean. Bobby's got some more books in the truck. Help me lug them in" Kaylee said as Dean hesitated but nodded after the look Bobby gave him. Dean followed Kaylee outside to the junkyard before she spun around angrily.

"You stupid ass. What did you do? What did you do?" Kaylee snapped but when Dean didn't reply she punched him in the face. "You made a deal. For Sam, didn't you? How long they give you?" Kaylee shouted picking up Dean and shoving him against a nearby car. "Kaylee" Dean said softly but Kaylee shoved him hard. "How long?" She demanded through tear filled eyes. "One year" Dean admitted making Kaylee snarl in pain both physical pain, emotional pain. "Damn it, Dean" She swore. "Which is why we gotta find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I mean, I got nothing to lose now, right?" Dean asked and Kaylee spun around to face him. "I could throttle you" She snarled at him. "And send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" Dean joked weakly. "What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad, you're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit" Kaylee snapped angry and hurt. "That's my point. Dad brought me back, Kaylee, I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good can come out of it, you know. Like my life can mean something" Dean said trying to defend himself.

"What, and it didn't before? Have you got that low an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head? What about us? Did being with me mean nothing to you? Did you even care?" Kaylee yelled tears running down her cheeks again. "I couldn't let him die, Kaylee. I couldn't. He's my brother" Dean said softly. "How is your brother gonna feel when he knows you're going to hell? How'd you feel when you knew your dad went for you?" Kaylee spat. "You can't tell him. You take another shot at me, whatever you gotta do. But please don't tell him" Dean begged desperately. "Did you even think of me when you made that deal?" Kaylee asked softly making Dean look away because he couldn't lie to her. She never even crossed his mind. Kaylee wiped away her tears and nodded numbly at him before they heard someone walking through the gate. They hid behind a car and waiting until they could attack but it was Ellen.

"Ellen?" Dean asked but hugging her tightly. Kaylee left them alone and walked back inside to tell Bobby and Sam. Sam looked at her worried cause her eyes were red from the crying but her face remained emotionless. Dean brought Ellen inside and Bobby immediately poured a shot a holy water. "Bobby, is this really necessary?" Ellen asked and Bobby shrugged. "Just a belt of holy water. Shouldn't hurt" Bobby said as Kaylee stood by the door, leaning on the frame. Dean and Sam watched her worried but her face never changed. "Whiskey now, if you don't mind" Ellen said after taking the shot of holy water to prove she wasn't a demon.

"Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?" Dean asked. "I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else. But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. Was just dumb luck. Anyway, that's when Ash called, panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky high. Everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than 15 minutes" Ellen said taking a few shots of whiskey. "Sorry, Ellen" Sam said sadly. "Lot of good people died in there. And I got to live. Lucky me" Ellen muttered as Kaylee stepped forward.

"You mentioned a safe" Kaylee said making Ellen turn around to face her. "You must be Kaylee? The werewolf. Jo has told me all about you" Ellen explained looking between Dean and Kaylee but their faces remained emotionless. "The safe" Bobby said trying to break the silence. "A hidden safe we keep in the basement" Ellen explained looking back at Bobby. "Demons get what was in it?" Bobby asked. "No" Ellen said pulling out a map and showing it to the hunters.

"Wyoming? What does that mean?" Dean asked as they spent the next few hours researching. "Kaylee… what's going on between you and Dean?" Sam asked softly but Kaylee's mask never changed. She simply shrugged. "Ask him yourself" She replied coldly before Bobby walked into the room reading a book. "I don't believe it" Bobby said. "What, you got something?" Kaylee asked reading over Bobby's shoulder. "A lot more than that. Each of these X's is an abandoned frontier church, all mid-19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt" Bobby explained pointing to the map. "Samuel Colt? The demon-killing, gun-making Samuel Colt?" Dean asked shocked. "Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church. That just happens to lay out like this" Bobby said drawing on the map to make it a giant devil's trap.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is" Dean said.

"It's a Devil's Trap. A hundred-square-mile Devil's Trap" Sam said shocked. "That's brilliant. Iron lines, demons can't cross" Dean said impressed. "I never heard of anything that massive" Ellen muttered. "No one has. All these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean asked confused and Kaylee stepped forward. "Definitely" She said simply making the hunters and Ellen turn to her. "How do you know?" Dean asked and Kaylee's smirked at him. "All those omens Bobby found. I mean, the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in" Kaylee explained simply. "Yeah, well, they're trying" Bobby said softly.

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked worried. "That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing... except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle" Dean explained pointing to the map. "Why? What's so important about a cemetery? What's Colt trying to protect?" Sam asked and Kaylee cocked her head to the side thinking. "What if Colt wasn't trying to keep demons out? What if he was keeping something in?" Kaylee said thinking out loud.

"Now, that's a comforting thought" Ellen muttered. "Yeah, you think?" Kaylee said sarcastically. "Could they, do it? Could they get inside?" Sam asked Bobby worried. "This thing's so powerful... you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across" Bobby said and Kaylee looked over at Sam sadly. "No. But I know who could" Kaylee said and they all looked at her realizing she meant Jake.

…


	43. Chapter 43

Kaylee, Sam, Dean, Bobby and Ellen hid in the cemetery until nightfall when they saw Jake walking through with the Colt Gun. "Howdy, Jake" Sam said stepping out of the shadows. Jake watched as the rest of them revealed their selves as well. "You were dead. I killed you" Jake said shocked. "Yeah? Well, next time finish the job" Sam mocked. "I did. I cut clean through your spinal cord, man. You can't be alive. You can't be" Jake explained making Sam look over at Dean suspiciously. "Okay. Just take it real easy there, son" Bobby said. "And if I don't?" Jake asked amused. "Wait and see" Sam threatened.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do? Kill me? You had your chance. You couldn't" Jake taunted making Kaylee grin. "I won't make that mistake twice" Sam said firmly before Jake grinned at them. "What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean snapped before Jake looked over at Ellen. "Hey, lady. Do me a favour. Put that gun to your head" Jake said and Ellen did it. "See, that Ava girl was right. Once you give into it, there's all sorts of new Jedi Mind Tricks you can learn" Jake explained happily. "Let her go" Sam said worried.

"Shoot him" Ellen managed to whisper out even though she was being controlled.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off. Everybody put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart" Jake said and everyone was forced to drop their guns. "Okay. Thank you" Jake said before rushing to the door and putting the Colt in. Dean and Bobby grabbed Ellen while Sam grabbed his gun and shot Jake several times. Kaylee ran over to the Colt but it was too late, the door was opening. Kaylee backed away slowly from the door. "Kaylee, what is it?" Ellen asked. "It's hell. Take cover. Now" Kaylee said they all ran and hid behind tomb stones as the doors flung over and thousands of demons flew out.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean shouted. "That's a Devil's Gate, a damn door to hell" Ellen shouted back. "Come on, we gotta shut that gate" Kaylee said running towards the doors and trying with all her power and strength to shut the doors. Dean picked up the Colt. "If the demon gave this to Jake... then maybe…" Dean said before spinning around to see Yellow-Eyed Demon. The gun flew from Dean's hands to his. "Boys shouldn't play with Daddy's guns" Yellow eyes mocked before making Dean fly through the air and hit his head against a tomb stone. Sam, Ellen and Bobby tried to help Kaylee shut the door but Sam turned around to see Dean in trouble.

"Dean" Sam shouted before yellow eyes threw him into a tree and pinned him there. "I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you. I knew you had it in you" Yellow eyes said to Sam before walking over to Dean. "So, Dean, I gotta thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape, it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation. Ha, ha. Now, I wasn't counting on that but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake anyhow. Tell me, you ever heard the expression: 'If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is'?" Yellow eyes mocked kneeling down in front of Dean.

"You call that deal good?" Dean managed to say.

"Ah, it's a better shake than your Dad ever got. And you never wondered why. I'm surprised at you. I mean, you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it? How certain are you that what you brought back...is 100 percent pure Sam? After everything you've been through. Everything you've… You of all people should know that what's dead should stay dead. Anyway... thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic self-loathing... self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family" Yellow eyes said before Dean saw John's spirit walk up behind him and pulling him out of the meatsuit. John wrestled with him until he threw John away and went back to his body but it gave Dean enough time to get the Colt and shoot Yellow Eyes through the chest, killing him. Kaylee shifted and used her extra strength to close the doors to hell before they turned around to see John and Dean looking at each other. John smiled and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and then smiling at Sam before disappearing back to hell.

"Well, check that off the to do list" Dean joked as Sam and he stood over Yellow Eyes body. "You did it" Sam said happy as Kaylee joined them. "I didn't do it alone" Dean said as Sam looked over to where John was. "Do you think Dad really… You think he really climbed out of hell?" Sam asked in shock. "A door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it...it'd be him" Dean said before Kaylee's phone started to ring. She looked down at saw it was Kane's phone.

"Excuse me" Kaylee said before walking off.

"I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean- Our whole lives, everything, has been prepping for this. And now, I… I kind of don't know what to say" Sam said speechless. "I do. That was for our mom. You son of a bitch" Dean said leaning over Yellow Eyes. "You know, when Jake saw me it was like he saw a ghost. I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me" Sam said to Dean as they walked back to the Impala and Kaylee walked over to them with an emotionless face. "Glad he was wrong" Dean said simply. "I don't think he was, Dean. What happened? After I was stabbed?" Sam asked but when Dean didn't reply Kaylee chuckled darkly and stepped forward.

"Dean made a deal with the crossroads demon to bring you back… and you know what it cost him? Little Dean over there has 1 year to live" Kaylee spat viciously.

"Kaylee!" Dean snapped but Kaylee spun around to face him.

'What? You thought I was going to keep that a secret? Why? because we are _family?_ Oh please, you boys don't think of me as family and deep down you never did. I mean, let's look at our track record, shall we? I drop _everything_ to help you boys find your father; who hated me by the way. And then, I help you track down and kill the demon that killed your mother, your girlfriend and your father. Now, let's see what have you have done for me? Oh, that's right! You _killed_ the only leads I ever had on the vampire that killed _my_ family and the demon who kidnapped and experimented on me!" Kaylee mocked angrily circling Dean and Sam as they looked at her shocked and confused.

"Kaylee…" Dean tried to say but Kaylee silenced him.

"I'm not finished yet. But I forgave you, like I always did because I _did_ consider you family… and along the way little old me was forced to reveal what I truly am to you and how do you react? Oh, that's right! You called me a monster. You told me I'm no better than the creatures that we hunt and kill for a living. But once again I come crawling back when Sammy tells me you are dying. And why? Because I fucking loved you! and I believed you every time you said you loved me. Every time you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me even though every damn chance you got, you made me feel like a _monster_. AND THEN you go and make a deal with the damn crossroads demon so that you only have one year left to live! AND THE WORST PART IS YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW IT WAS GOING TO AFFECT ME!" Kaylee shouted at Dean making Sam and him blink away tears.

"Kaylee…" Sam started to say but Kaylee walked over to Sam laughing hollowly.

"Oh Sammy, poor little Sammy. You were almost as bad as Dean. Dean may have made me believe he loved me when he clearly only saw me as a monster but you... you made me believe you _accepted_ me. You made me believe that because we were both freaks with demon blood running through our veins that I finally had someone who understood. But it was all a lie, wasn't it? What did you say when we were hunting Max? You claimed that a human who was murdering people deserved to live more than a _monster._ Well you know what? I'm done, you can both go rot in hell with your parents for all I care. I mean, Dean is going to be there in a year anyway" Kaylee mocked before grabbing her bags from the Impala and disappearing into the forest leaving two very stunned, confused and crying Winchester brothers.

Kaylee ran as far away as fast as she could, tears in her eyes as she stopped on top of a cliff and looked out at the trees below her. She pulled out her phone and called the last number in her call log.

"It's done" Kaylee said emotionlessly knowing her life just changed. Forever.

…..


	44. Chapter 44

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** :

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED MY STORIES SO FAR.

I HAVE THE NEXT STORY STARTED AND READY TO UPLOAD.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO KEEP UPLOADING THESE STORIES :)

-KATSA101


End file.
